Mission Complicated
by divergentFREAK24
Summary: Tris has a load of complications going on. She is a secret agent and when she was 15, her father was murdered. Tris' goal is to find her father's murder but under ONE condition. Yep, She goes to HIGHSCHOOL! Join Tris as she meets old friends, goes on little missions and meets the school's heart throb, Four. Tris is the hot chick yet she thinks the opposite. Read? Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

_My knife soared through the air and hit the target with a satisfying *THUD* on the target._

_"Bulls eye Tris!" Beamed my Father, Andrew Prior, a secret Agent_

_I grabbed another knife when suddenly someone was clapping behind us. Reluctantly, I turned around to be met with a man wearing all black and a mask._

_"Nice one Tris! I see why the people here call you a PRODIGY"_

_My heart skipped a beat, HOW does he know me? " What are you doing here?!" Hissed my father immediately gripping one of the knives from the table_

_" Oh nothing" replied the man while stepping closer. "Just came to get a task done. Which is.."_

_Before I could even react, the man whipped out a gun and shot my father. I screamed and lunged at the man quickly smacking his jaw with my knuckles. They burned but I ignored the feeling and whipped around to grab the knife my father had been grabbing. Before I could turn around, my head was jolted to the right making a sudden urge of pain surge through the side of my face. My vision blurred but I still made out the figure running out of the door._

_Still gripping the knife, I positioned myself_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_The knife pierced through the air but only caught the man's sleeve_

_§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§Δ§_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I Jolted out of this bed in a cold sweat. Yep. Ever since my father died, I've been having nightmares of my father's death once in a while. Looks like today was one of those days.

I'm Tris Prior.

A secret agent. My goal is to find out who murdered my father.

I've trained so hard ever since he was shot. My nickname at the HQ is Six because that day, I broke 6 punching bags out of their chains.

I had an agreement with my mom..If I wanted to look for dad's murder, I gotta go to HIGHSCHOOL.

I know. I cannot even..

Anyway, when my father was shot, we had gotten a raise so we Are.. Rich I guess..

We have a HUGE house.. I mean, I've got my OWN FLOOR! My favorite room is the Training room.. Type in a password, free access to weapons, gym,throwing targets, etc

Suddenly, I'm being shoved on the floor. I look up to see a grinning Caleb. I roll my eyes and scowl but can't keep that smirk off my face that makes its way there.

Caleb lifts me off the floor and engulfs me in a hug.. he's known of my nightmares so he always comforts me. WE ARE INSEPARABLE! Best friends

"Get ready ready readyyyyy!" Sings Caleb in some stupid opera voice. I laugh and he fixes his blue shirt. He salutes me and leaves to walk out the door.

"You have an hour!" Calls Caleb over his shoulder and the he shuts the door

The high school that we're attending to Divergent High, is real weird. You have a survey with random personality questions and such, and then you get placed in a sector of the school.. there are 5 "Factions" or whatever they're called and you have a certain dress code color.

Amity, the happy and kind ones, they wear red and yellow

Candor, the truthful ones, who wear white

Abnegation, the selfless ones who wear grey

Erudite, the intelligent ones who wear blue (my brother)

And finally, Dauntless, the awesome,athletic,brave ones who wear black.. THAT'S ME!

I slip on some black skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, a leather jacket that stops an inch under my chest but has long sleeves and some combat boots that are below my knees. I apply some light eyeliner and nothing else.

I look at my self in the mirror examining myself. EVERYONE says I'm beautiful

But... HOW?

My nose is too long, my height is shorter than most girls, my eyes are a dull blue/grey, and my curves are smaller than what they should ATLEAST be.

I probably only like my hair which is a golden blond from my mother, I have side swept bangs and my hair is straight and silky but when you reach the end of my waist, my hair slightly curls. I sigh and quickly grab my bag and slide down the railing on the stairs.

"Hey mom!" I call cheerily

"Hey sweety! Get some breakfast and then go to school!" Replies my mom

I quickly peck her check, eat a chocolate chip muffin and walk to the front door.

I grab some keys and strap a knife to the inside of my jeans. WHAT?! I'm a secret agent for gods sake!

I make my way over to my black mustang quickly fist pumping Caleb on the way there. When I enter, I turn on the radio and " Applause by Lady Gaga" comes on.

I sing along with the lyrics and drive in the school's gateway finally.

As soon as I catch a glimpse of the school, my breath falters, ITS H-U-G-E! I quickly park and open the door of my car. I see the parking lot staring at me with their jaws dropped so to show my confidence, I smirk and casually walk to the school until I realize I still have time. I lean against the brick wall and close my eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU PANSYCAKE!" Yells someone

Pansycake?

PANSYCAKE!

My eyes snap open and widen in realization. URIAH?! He is my BEST FRIEND along with his brother Zeke. We met in the HQ and were practically inspearable ever since.. All four of us, Zeke,URI,Caleb,and me.

I quickly get up from my spot and walk over to the voice until I spot Uriah talking with a boy and 2 girls. I quickly sprint and jump on Uriah swiftly wrapping my legs around his waist so I don't fall. He catches me but I can tell he doesn't know who I am. I kiss his cheek and jump off him yelling,

"SURPRISE URI!"

Uriah looks at me and his confused look turns into a a huge smile.

"Trissy!" He yells

He picks me up and spins me. When he sets me down we both grin

"Long Time No SPY" he says.

We both burst out in laughter from the "inside joke"

"Sorry guys" apologizes Uriah suddenly " Your probably like who the hell is THAT?"

I laugh and then Uri continues.. "THIS is Tris My BEST FRIEND A.K.A Practically SISTER"

I wave at his friends and they smile In return.

"And this Tris, is Will , Christina, and Marlene." Introduces Uriah.

"WE'RE GONNA BE BESTIES!" Squeals Christina

Marlene grins a cheeky grin and I smile back. I turn to Uriah

"Hey, where's Zeke? I wanna surprise him as well"

Uriah pretends to ponder a moment. Then replies by pointing at a Field and saying "THERE!"

I nod my head and begin to walk in that direction. Like 30 seconds later, I spot Zeke talking to some boy and a girl. I decide to take a different approach and take a few steps back. Then, I'm sprinting across the field so fast that I'm so close to Zeke in seconds.

"ZEKEY BEAR!" I scream and then I tackle him to the ground. I peck his cheek and jump off him before he punches Me in the face.

Zeke quickly stands looking angry but as soon as he spots me, his eyes widen and he's yelling

" TRISSY POO" while engulfing me in a big hug. (See why his nicknames is Zekey Bear?)

He kisses my check and then sets me down. He turns to his friends grinning and introduces me

"This here is my BEST FRIEND Tris or sister you can call it because we have known each other since little kids"

"And this is my girlfriend Shauna" he says talking to me again. I wiggle my eyebrows and he blushes " And this here is Four"

I furrow my eyebrows. My nickname is Six so he probably has some story behind his name like me

"Four?" I ask "Like, the number?"

"Yeah," he suddenly snaps "Got a problem"

I smirk and reply "I was ACTUALLY gonna ask about the AMAZING story behind your nickname but looks like SOMEONE ain't i n the mood"

Our eyes meet and his eyes soften. Suddenly, I realize how handsome he is. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip, long eyelashes, dark brown hair, So dark that you could mistaken it as black and SUCH vibrant ocean eyes.

Suddenly he breaks our gaze and says that he'll go inside. He walks away and I turn to Zeke asking,

"Is he always like this? " Zeke shakes his head out of ..Shock? And replies

"Umm.. kinda.. I mean, he's always being pestered by girls so I'm surprised he didn't bash your face"

My eyes widen and I glare at Zeke. " You would NOT let him do that.. Right?"

"Of course!Of course!" He quickly yells defensively

I roll my eyes and quickly run inside to retrieve my schedule.

"Name?" Asks the woman behind the desk.

"Beatrice Prior" I reply "but please call me Tris!"

"Alrighty Tris, here ya go" She says

I grab my sheet and don't even bother looking at my classes. Just my locker number, Combination, and first class, Music by Tori Wu

I furrow my eyebrows.. Tori Wu... OMG! I scream mentally. She's a tattoo arts it in the HQ! My fingertips lightly skim over the are where my tattoo of flames are. On my Shoulder. Uriah's is behind his ear while Zeke's and Caleb's are on their shoulder as well.

As I walk to my first class, all I can't think is

This is gonna be one HELLA of a complicated year

**A/N - SOO WHAT DID YA GUYZ THINK?! IS IT GOOD?! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO BEAR WITH ME IF ITS TERRIBLE..SUGGESTIONS? REVIEW PLEEEEASE? **

**OK, bye bye for now lovelies!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if some of the words are like, "the" instead of "then" but I'm writing this on the iPad and my fingers are getting tired of having to press like the SAME thing 10 million times.. yeah call me lazy, I know..**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOUR POV. (Omg like holy shit)**

BEEP BEEP BEE-

I jolt out of bed and smack the alarm but then wish I hadn't. The sudden movement sends a big wave of pain in my back

I grit my teeth so hard that I'm afraid it'll break because of my fear of my father hearing me scream.

I slowly reach under my bed and grab a jar oh healing cream. I slowly apply it to my back and can't help but sigh at the coolness of the cream making my pain subside from my lashings I had gotten last night.

Yep. Lashings

As in the marks and pain you get from a belt

My father, (well, more like an EXCUSE of a father) , the freaking MAYOR

ABUSES his son

Don't. Just DO NOT give me pity. That's why I don't tell anyone.

Looooooong story short, my mom died, my father drank and beat me with his belt and sometimes his hands, blaming me,that I was the cause of her death

I sighed and glanced at the clock, 6:30 a.m.

School starts at 7:30 a.m. so I've got an hour

I quickly run into the shower and make sure it'S COLD so my back feels numb.

10 minutes later, I towel dry my hair and slip on a tight yet comfortable black shirt with some black shorts.

Black? Dauntless.

I slip on a black hoodie and some black and white converse.

I grab my keys to my car and my phone. I'm pretty sure I would've never gotten a car but then, every one would kinda get suspicious.

I slowly walk out of my room and tiptoe down the stairs fear in what type of Marcus I was about to see

The drunk

Or

The sober

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I see him talking quietly on the phone. As soon as he spots me, he hangs up and

Tosses

Me

A

Pop tart

I catch it surprised that he gave me BREAKFAST but I'm sure hella not gonna argue.

He glares at me and then leaves the room probably to resume his "call"

I hop into my Ferrari and drive to school while eating the chocolate fudge marshmallow pop tart. I finish as soon as I drive into the parking lot of the school.

I park and groan. As soon as I step out, there's a swarm of sluts

"Four! Go out with me!"

"Four! Do you like my shirt?"

"I know you want me!"

"Four! Be my boyfriend?!"

I just about manage to brush them all away finally.

I make my over to the field where our hang out is and already spot Zeke and Shauna in an INTENSE conversation at the moment.

"Hey Zeke!Shauna!" suddenly, I realize, if they don't turn around, I'll look like an idiot talking to the trees.

Thankfully,Zeke turns around, "Four My man!"

Shauna just smiles and nods her head a little

They continue their conversation I just tune them out

They are so involved in the conversation that they don't notice the parking lot suddenly silence.

I look over and see a black mustang pull up and park right next to my car. The drover hops out of the car and then my jaw drops.

There, stands a beautiful girl with ligit golden,blond,silky hair. I notice her smirk and then she walks to the front of the school

She casually leans against the brick wall and closes her eyes.

Her hair flows slightly with the breeze and her face glows with pure white and innocence.

Suddenly, her eyes snap open and she's walking to her right, I follow her gaze and notice she's headed for Uriah, Will, Christina,and Marlene.

Then, she's running over to Uriah and she jumps on him and kisses his cheek while yelling "SURPRISE URI!"

My blood simmers

Uriah turns around and realizes who it is. "TRISSY" he yells back and then he's spinning around and he kisses the tip of her nose

I get a twisty feeling in my gut

They both grin and talk a bit. Then Uriah points In our direction. She smiles and heads our direction. 10 seconds later she's on full sprint mode

When she's about 10 feet away she yells "ZEKEY BEAR!"

Just as Zeke turns around confused, she tackles home to the ground, she pecks his cheek and the jumps off of him

Zeke gets up looking angry but as soon as be sees her, he engulfs her into a hug yelling

"TRISSY POOOOOO!"

Then he kisses her forehead and I feel my blood boil and my stomach churn

They both talk but the only thing I hear is her name,

~~Tris~~

A unique name

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when she says

"Four? Like, the number?"

I snap at her "Yeah, Got a problem with it?"

**Well CRAP**

**I mentally cringe..my stupid personality sometimes**

She smirks "ACTUALLY, I was gonna ask about the AMAZING story behind your name but looks like SOMEONE ain't in the mood"

Our eyes meet and I immediately get lost into them

Her eyes are like the sky before a storm yet it still somehow sunny

My eyes soften as I realize that she was never intimidated by my snapping at her and she forgave me

My gaze begins to wander to her lips and I immediately break eye contact thinking that I might do something stupid or embarrassing.

I mumble something about going inside and quickly leave to get my schedule. 5 minutes later, the bell rings signaling all students to head off to their classes

I glance at my first period class and smirk.

Music taught by Tori Wu

3 words... BEST. TEACHER. EVER

The first thing I spot when I enter the classroom is Tris sitting by the window completely relaxed and comfortable.

Her feet are propped up on her desk and the tips of her shoes are touching Will's shoulders who sit in front of her clearly not caring about her feet.

Christina is seated next to Will sneaking glances at him.

Suddenly, I'm rolling my eyes as a bunch of girls crowd around me trying to get me to sit next to them. I bush my way through but as soon as I get a clear path, I'm being swarmed by girls throwing themselves at me again. There is a gap and I see Will whisper something in Tris' ear while Christina nods mischievously. Tris the smirks and nods accepting whatever they told her

She gets up and climbs onto her desk, when she stands up Will places a hand on one of her feet for her to keep her balance.

Tris takes a deep breath and then yells

" HEY YOU FREAKIN SLUTS! MOVE SO THAT THE POOR FOUR CAN SIT!CLEARLY,HES NOT INTERESTED SO BACK OFF!

Satisfied, she does a fancy curtsy and resumes her current position.

Molly, the leader of the group, is FUMING

"Who do you-" She is cut off by Tori walking in the door and slamming it shut.

Molly huffs and walks to the back, her 'slutty group following closely behind.

I slip into the seat next to Tris and whisper a thanks

She smirks "No prob Number Boy" she says without turning her head.

I grin

"OKAY CLASS! " says Tori's booming voice " LETS GET STARTED! I WILL CALL YOUR NAME, INTRODUCE YOUR SELF AND SAY 1 FACT ABOUT YOU"

Tori lowers her voice to indoor, normal use, she grabs her attendance sheet

"Be-"

Tris quickly cuts her off, "I go by Tris"

Tori nods her head

Tris dramatically clears her throat earning a few snickers

"Well, my name is Tris Prior and DONT YOU DARE MESS WITH ME! annnnnd...yeah..that is about it, the rest of me remains a mystery"

Tori and Tris suddenly have a quick conversation with their eyes..

How do they know each other?

"Four?"

I stand up, "My name is Four and yeah... ." I trailed off

I hear a snort and see Will , Christina , AND Tris stifling a laugh at my fail of an introduction.

Tori continues but I busy myself with Tris' face.

She's so beautiful yet she doesn't realize it

She's got such a perfect body yet she doesn't flash a load of skin and

She her face is so our and beautiful that she doesn't even NEED makeup

"NUMBER BOYYYYYYYY?" yells Tris looking concerned

"Hmmmm?" I mumble trying to get the blur out of my eyes.

Tris huffs "I SAID can you be my sing partner? Will is with Christina... What a chicken, he didn't ask her out though its soooo obvious"

"Sure" I reply blankly even though I'm elated on the inside

"Good cause I already picked the song, 'Counting Stars by ONE REPUBLIC' since its good yet easy.."

I nod in agreement and we practice, 30 minutes later, its our turn to play.

Tris slides Into the piano seat while I grab a guitar and sit next to her

We both close are eyes

1...2...3

Me:

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars  
>Yeah, we'll be counting stars<p>

Tris :  
>I see this life<br>Like a swinging vine  
>Swing my heart across the line<br>In my face is flashing signs  
>Seek it out and ye shall find<p>

Me:

Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

Tris:

I feel something so right  
>By doing the wrong thing<br>And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<p>

Me:

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Tris:  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<p>

BOTH:  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Tris:  
>I feel the love<br>And I feel it burn  
>Down this river every turn<br>Hope is our four letter word  
>Make that money<br>Watch it burn

Me:  
>Old, but I'm not that old<br>Young, but I'm not that bold  
>And I don't think the world is sold<br>I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<br>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Tris:  
>Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly<p>

BOTH:  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Tris:  
>Oh, oh, oh.<p>

BOTH:  
>Take that money<br>Watch it burn  
>Sink in the river<br>The lessons I learned

Tris:  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<p>

BOTH:  
>Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be  
>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars  
>We'll be counting stars<br>Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be, we'll be counting stars

x1 me x2 Tris x3 both x4 both  
>Take that money<br>Watch it burn  
>Sink in the river<br>The lessons I learned

Tris presses the last key on the piano while a strum the guitar one last time.

When we finish, I see almost everyone with tears and phones with then except Molly's group who seems to be glaring at Tris

I look over at Tris who is blushing and looking down but grinning. I lift her chin up and we both grin at each other

Breathing heavily.. then the bell rings and the only thing I can think about is Lunch where I can see her again


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Mwahaha this is where things get interesting. Bad-Ass Tris and some ACTION finally!**

**This is where the plot TWISTS**

**Enjoy and I beg you PLZ REVIEW! I love your encouragements**

**-divergentFREAK24**

**TRIS POV**

I followed Uriah as he directed me to the lunch room slightly panting from the running I did in Gym.

Yep, I tried out for Track

I just LOVE running, when I run, I get lost into the world and I love that burning sensation it creates.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when someone suddenly throws me over their shoulder.

I squeal and peek back just enough to make out a flaming tattoo behind someones ear.

"URIAH PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed loudly since we were still in the hallways but they were empty

Uriah stopped "How abouuut...No" and then continued carrying me.

I growled but he didn't let go. Suddenly we were entering the cafeteria and I got an idea.

"Uri, if you don't put me down, I'll have No other option but to say you-know-what to everyone here!" I hissed.

He pondered a moment. "Still a No Trissy, sorry."

I smiled evilly. "You asked for it Hun"

I breathed in a Huge gush of air and then shouted as loud as I could, still propped up on Uri's shoulder.

"URIAH PEDRAD IS THE HUGEST PANSYCAKE I KNOWWWWW!" I Screamed with all my might.

I gasped as I Uriah suddenly dropped me out of shock while the cafeteria burst out laughing.

I landed with an "oomph" and looked up to see that Zeke had caught me.

Hey placed me on the seat next to him and I hugged him

"Oh THANK YOU my savior! For that, you earn a hug and a dollar!" I side hugged him and the reached in my wallet, grabbed a dollar, and handed it to him.

Zeke smirked and Uriah plopped down next to me.

"I kissed his cheek,"sorry, but now you know not to mess with me"

Uriah nodded his head still sulking. Guilt shredded through me so I hugged him

"Sorry okay?! Quit making me guilty!" I yelled exasperated.

Uriah sat up straighter smirking,"I forgive you pansycake" and then pecked my cheek.

Our table burst out laughing except two people. A girl with a half shaved head and Four, who was for some reason, glaring at his tray.

"Who's this?" Snapped the girl with a shaved head.

"Now,now Lynn! Be nice! She is literally my sister!"

I smirked. "I think you're my favorite Lynn" I say

"How so?" Says Lynn clearly not interested

Uriah and Zeke laughed. "Lynn? Your FAVORITE?" asked Zeke.

I grinned evilly, "That's cuz we both can be intimidating whenever we want."

Lynn looked at me confused while Uriah and Zeke immediately cut their laughing short as they realized what I was about to do.

I grabbed 3 knifes from everyone's trays and stood up.

"Hey look! The new kid is trying to look cool with her POWERFUL plastic knives!" Yelled some random boy.

"Oh SHIT!" Uriah whisper yelled as I sent a glare towards him

"Is that so?" I asked " If you're not scared, do me a favor and stand over there" I demanded while pointing to the wall

By now the whole cafeteria has silenced and everyone is listening.

"Don't do it!" Whisper yelled Zeke to me AND the boy but neither of us backed down.

He stood confidently leaning on the wall and I smirked.

"Do me a favor and don't flinch" I say and then I send a knife flying right above his head.

His face turns from cocky to shocked and I hear some gasps from behind me.

I position myself and send another one flying in between the gap from his arm and waist.

I look for a target on his body intending on giving him a mark to remember not to mess with me. His ear,the tastes healing muscle.

Aim

Inhale.

Exhale.

I send the knife flying, piercing through the air and it lands nicking his ear so small, you could barely see it

"What's your name?" I ask quietly

"D-Drew" he manages to stutter out.

"Well DREW" I hiss with all my venom which is A LOT "I suggest you don't mess with me, now leave before I throw a knife somewhere NOT so speed recovering.

He nods his head and practically sprints out of the cafeteria.

I smirk and make my way causally to my lunch table to be greeted by everyone with their jaws dropped except Uriah, Zeke, and Lynn who appears to be smirking. I sit down and everyone snaps out of their shock.

Lynn leans forward.

"Wow. Well Tris, looks like you're my favorite now too"

I chuckle and we fist pump.

Uriah whistles "Never thought I would live to see the day that Lynn isnt mean to someone."

Lynn glares at him and he puts his hands up in mock defense.

"How did you learn to do that?!" Squeals Christina to me.

I immediately tense up suddenly remembering my father. Zeke notices my hesitation and covers up for me

"We went and learned when we were younger. My uncle took us"

Everyone nods their head and Uriah quickly squeezes my hand from under the table.

We talk for a while me occasionally joining in. Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate. I whip it out and look at it. A text

I move my phone under the table and see that Zeke and Uriah got a text as well and are copying my action. I open the text.

**_Hey Six, this is Max. Sorry, I am aware of the fact that you are in school but you guys are needed in the HQ so come now!_**

I look up and meet Uriah and Zeke's eyes. We all nod a bit

Now, how do we get out?

We all have a battle with our eyes on who should do the distraction.

I sigh quietly and roll my eyes as Zeke and Uriah both look at me smirking.

I think.. bathroom? No, they'll expect me to come back... MIGRAINE!

I shut my eyes, droop my head a bit, make a pained expression and squeeze my head.

"Are you okay Tris?" Asks Marlene who thankfully noticed my acting.

I shake my head still in my act and make my voice pained

"My head. Hurts like hell" I hiss in pain to make it believable.

Uriah jumps in the act. "Oh shit! Remember Zeke? Tris' mom asked that if she got a head ache, we should take her home?

Zeke fakes an 'OMG shit!' Face and nods his head. "Oh yeah! Let's goo!"

Zeke helps me up and I hiss in pain even though it doesn't hurt at all.

Uriah trails behind. SURPRISINGLY, no one further questions. When we make it out the door, we burst out laughing.

"You, are a very good actress" says Zeke in a Med evil accent.

"Why thank you SIR, you weren't so bad your self" I say mocking his accent

Uriah tells us to hurry up and we run to my car.

I hop into the drivers seat while Zeke and Uriah fight over the Passengers seat.

Uriah wins.

"Hey honey, drive me home so we can eat!" Says Uriah

I pull out of the school and Zeke and I laugh.

As soon as I drive to the HQ we all hop out and run into the meeting room where you're supposed to go whenever you're summoned.

I see Caleb already there and I hug him while he fist pumps Uriah and Zeke.

"I assume you're wondering why you're here?" Says Max who is now standing in front of us.

I roll my eyes "No shit Sherlock!"

We snicker and Max rolls his eyes

"Its about you're father" Max says to me

We immediately quit laughing and become serious.

"Thank you" says Max "Anyway, we haven't exactly found WHO murdered your father but what we DO know is that there is a conspiracy and we just so happen to know a member within it"

We nod our heads encouraging him to proceed.

He nods and continues. "Before we could do anything, I just need you to steal a file"

He moves towards his laptop and shows us a picture of what the file looks like.

Its black and blue with an Insignia on it

An eye

My vision blurs

_FLASHBACK_

_I Inhaled,exhaled and threw the knife but only got the man's sleeve._

_The good news? My first evidence. The knife had caught the part of the sleeve where his insignia was stitched._

_An eye_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I snapped back into reality and listened to Max again

"Here's is a picture of our suspect, Marcus Eaton"

We turn to the picture and we are all suddenly talking putting the pieces together

"He's the mayor!" I yell

"That was dad's boss!" says Caleb

"Hey! Remember when we were small and hanging out at your house? He came over for DINNER!" Yells Uriah

Zeke studies the picture and then pipes in, "He has a son!"

We all stare at Max who is looking at us proudly

"Okay, Marcus Eaton is Yes, the mayor, his wife Evelyn Eaton died so he became evil and joined the conspiracy like, 10 years ago. It is believed to be reported that he abuses his son ever since Evelyn died but, that's a different story. Anyway, when you steal the file, kidnap his son. We need to recruit him because he can help in this Case a lot. He knows NOTHING of what his father does so he will be able to help us"

We all nod letting the information sink into our brain.

"You guys start your mission after school ends. Here's a picture of his son, Tobias Eaton."

He displays a picture and we all gasp

There, stands a boy with brown hair and vibrant blue ocean eyes.

_Four._

**FOUR POV**

I cant help but feel jealous as Zeke and Uriah take Tris away.

Part of me yearned for it to be ME taking Tris home but I just pulled the thought away and sighed

Luckily, no one on the table was looking at me considering their intense conversation.

Someone plopped down across from me and I see Lauren, one of my good friends.

**A/N As you recall, in the book Divergent, Lauren isn't evil, she's a friend**

"Hey Four!" She says smiling a bit.

"Hmm?" I say still thinking about Tris

"Man, you've fallen for her HARD!" says Lauren while whistling.

My eyes widen and i stare up at her about to protest

"STOP FOUR! She says sternly, Don't you dare deny! You freaking look THE OTHER DIRECTION when a girl walks up to you but when Tris does, you're staring at her for the longest time anyone could imagine! You know it so don't protest with me! I mean, you love everything about her! You love her cuz she's an angel yet an intimidating devil! She's drop dead GORGEOUS yet she doesn't think so and she doesn't throw herself at you like all sluts do. She will sacrifice herself for her friends and she is so passionate and nice towards the people she loves! You two are PERFECT for each other! Just keep it natural!"

I stare at Lauren with astonishment, embarrassment and shock

"i never thought of you as an intimate person Lauren" I mumble

She smirks, " I have my observations"

I smile sheepishly and then the bell rings.

The day blurs by and all I can think about is Tris.

I drive home and walk inside quickly running upstairs.

I do my homework and finish after what seems like hours but is only 20 minutes.

I sigh, run a hand through my hair and look outside.

My eyes wander off to Tris again.

Suddenly, the door bell rings and I hear Marcus' footsteps walking over to the door.

I hear the door open and Marcus put on his stupid _NICE_ voice "Can I help-"

I hear Marcus suddenly yell in pain.

I quickly get up and hear at least 4 people talking at once

"I injected him with the memory serum! Grab him!" I hear shuffling

"Adjust him in a sleeping position!" I hear a thud

"Why did you drop him!"

"HE IS HEAVY!"

"here's an idea, why don't you BOTH carry him?"

"I'm going upstairs to get the file!"

Suddenly I hear footsteps running up and I quickly step back into the hallway but looks like that's where the person was going too. Who I see sends me in shock

"TRIS?!" I yell

"Holy shit!" She says "URIAH BACK UP! FOUR IS HERE!"

Suddenly she smacks my head, elbows my gut and sweeps my legs and I fall to the ground.

"Sorry Four" whispers Tris and she pins me to the ground. I hear footsteps and see _ZEKE_ and _URIAH_ approaching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" I hiss angrily

Then Zeke and Uriah pin me to the ground and Tris runs into Marcus' room while taking a knife out of her jeans.

I look up and see another figure approach with some rope and a blind fold

"FINALLY CALEB! YOUR SISTER WOULD'VE KILLED YOU IF YOU DIDN'T COME ANY SOONER" yells Uriah

Caleb, Tris' brother, puts a blind fold on me and I feel Uriah and Zeke tie the rope to my hands and legs

"I GOT IT!" yells Tris who runs back in the hallway.

"Good" mutters Zeke

I feel Tris approach me and suddenly, my mouth is being taped.

"Sorry, again Four" she whispers in my ear making me shiver. Then I feel her stand up

"LET'S ROLL" Tris shouts in a more authoritative and serious tone.

I am suddenly lifted up and I feel myself being lifted down the stairs and into a car.

"My car. I'm driver" says Tris.

"I CALL SHOT GUN" yells Uriah " I need to get as far away as POSSIBLE from Four"

I grunt and Zeke and Caleb chuckle beside me.

_10 minutes later..._

I am thrown on the a carpeted ground. I grunt in pain

"Don't be so ROUGH!" scolds Tris worriedly

"Well done guys. That was impressively fast. 20 minutes. Usually it would take 35 minutes." booms a voice holding confidence and authority.

"Thanks Max" They all say in unison.

"Can we take those off Four? I feel bad" says Tris

_I mentally smile , she's worried about me_

"Sure" replies Max.

I feel a warm pair of hands reach my face and slowly peel of the tape. Then the blind fold, Then the ropes.

All through out, I feel a warm sensation radiating off of her when she touched me.

I look up to be met with Tris, looking beautiful, her cheeks a rosy red from the panting slightly.

She helped me up and I rub my wrists.

"Care to explain Why you had to kidnap me guys?" I ask pointing the question to all my friends who are looking at the floor currently smirking.

Tris hands a black and blue folder to Max, "Here's that file you needed. It was sealed in some random packaging so I had to cut it a bit with my knife"

Max nods proudly to Tris, and Zeke. "Well done, you always seem to impress me"

Tris turns towards me, "Sorry, well, we'll explain gradually but right now, you should know that we are secret agents, kidnapping you was part of our mission. We needed to recruit you so HEY FOUR! WELCOME TO THE COMPOUND!" she says happily

I look at her confused, "couldn't you just ASK me?"

Zeke and Uriah sigh. "It wouldn't be fun for US then, Mate!" yells Uriah in some old accent

" You are now a secret agent Four, Welcome, I think your friends here will show you around" Says Max smirking, then he leaves

I look back at Tris, Uriah, Caleb and Zeke.

Caleb starts walking away, "I need to do an errand with the gadgets, sorry" he calls over his shoulder and leaves"

Tris grins "NO MORE SECRETS LET'S GO TAKE HIM TO TORI FIRST!"

Tori? OHH that's how Tris knew Tori.

"ANNND what are we doing with Tori?" I ask confused.

Uriah replies, "Getting you a Flames tattoo." Then he shows his tattoo which is behind his ear.

Tris and Zeke roll up their sleeves and show their same tattoos on their shoulders.

I nod and we walk there. "HEY TORI!" Yell Tris, Uriah and Zeke.

I smile and wave. Tori replies and then her eyes land on me.

"I KNEW IT! Four had always seemed suitable for Our HQ!" She yells "let's give you that tattoo."

She gets her gun ready and motions for me to sit. I just ask her to do it on my shoulder and she nods.

It hurts sooo bad but I don't say a word. Suddenly, I feel someone squeeze my hand and my throbbing pain subsides, I look up and see Tris smirking.

"Hurts like a bitch right?" She whispers. I nod and she laughs

"I got mine when I was 12 and I screamed. They had to pin me on the table!" I laugh at her silliness

All too soon, the tattoo is done and I thank Tori. I already am yearning for Tris' hand but I don't say anything

"What next?" I ask excitedly

"THE TRAINING ROOOOOOM!" Yell Tris, Uriah and Zeke in Unison obviously excited

"AND THENNNNN, DAUNTLESS CAKEEEEEEE!" They all yell again

I laugh and follow them quickly as they practically sprint to the Training Room.

I notice Tris fall back and wait for me to catch up.

"I'm glad you're a member" she says smiling. And then she kisses my cheek and sprints off following Uriah and Zeke yelling "COME ONE SLOWPOKE!" Over her shoulder

I run after her grinning like a maniac

_TRIS , MY TRIS, Just kissed me_

**A/N - SOOOOOOO Do you like it? I am finally Relieved, We finally hit the Rising Action of the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am not one of those authors who ask for a certain amount, I just update BUT PLZ!? I really**

**love all your encouraging reviews, they LITERALLY make my day and I feel more encouraged to Write. I really don't mind if ALL you say is _GOOD_**

**But Plz review?**

**BYE LOVELIES! - For now, divergentFREAK24 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I forgot that love doesn't come so easily and it seemed that Four and Tris were quickly falling for each other so I made them fight in this so they drift apart but then get close again - divergentFREAK24 **

**P.S. THANK YOU FOR UR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS PLZ KEEP REVIEWING **

**TRIS POV**

We make it to the training room finally with Four trailing in behind me slightly panting.

Suddenly, I turn into serious mode

"Alright, My name is Six and I am your instructor, I will be teaching you how to throw knives" I say in an intimidating voice

Four gets the point and nods knowing that there's no more fun anymore

"I'll do combat so Uriah, you're left with guns" says Zeke in a serious tone.

Uriah nods and I walk over to the knives table motioning Four to follow me. He follows and stands beside me but a little back.

I grab a knife.

"Okay," I say " I'll just tell you how and you copy after I finish."

Four nods so I continue.

"First, stand with your LEFT foot in the front and your right foot in the back since you are a righty. Grip the knife loosely and hold it about shoulder's height. When you do that, squint your eyes to focus and make sure the tip of your knife is pointing to the middle of your target, tilt the knife SLIGHTLY, Inhale, Exhale, tighten your grip, and Throw."

I release the knife and it hits the dead center.

Four nods and copies my stance and goes through my instructions slowly yet carefully. When he looks about ready, I stand on my tippy toes, lips brushing against his ears and whisper

"When throwing knives, it helps to picture someone you HATE and would like to see get stabbed with a knife as the target.

Four nods eyes suddenly hardening. He throws the knife with so much force it sinks in the dead center about half way.

Zeke, Uriah, and I look at him impressed.

I notice he's shaking, He probably pictured Marcus

I see Zeke and Uriah silently thinking the same thing as me. I look into their eyes and see no pity and neither do mine. I nod to them.

I walk over to Four and wrap my arms around him, he tenses at first but then relaxes.

When I pull away, I step back at least a good 10 feet away.

He needs to know that we and probably a few more others know of his abuse and of his past.

Zeke takes a deep breathe and speaks breaking the silence, "It was Marcus right?"

Four tenses "What?" he asks

Uriah rolls his eyes, " You imagined Marcus, the guy who abuses you." He states not-like-a-question

Four's eyes harden "How the hell do you know?!" He hisses angrily

Zeke speaks,"Of COURSE we KNOW! we KNOW your whole fucking PROFILE!" he yells impatiently

Four suddenly snaps, "OH?! WHAT ELSE?! You know of Marcus, My Mom's death, What next?"

Uriah glares at him " Your name, Tobias Eaton. AGAIN, your WHOLE PROFILE?!"

Four suddenly straightens a bit from his position, "I'm leaving!" He says angrily

Before he could even MOVE from his position, leaning against the wall, I grab 2 knives and hurl it at him

They both land above his shoulders catching onto his shirt so he's pinned against the wall. Four's eyes widen in shock.

"Listen NUMBER BOY!" I hiss angrily, " You better accept the fact that we and a few others know of your past. I know you don't want anyone to know of your Fucking past because you don't want pity but do you see us looking at you as if you are some FUCKING KICKED PUPPY?! NO! WE had to FUCKING KIDNAP you for gods sake! We obviously had to see your profile! Some spys work with the profiles, THEY OBVIOUSLY look through them! Good luck getting those knives off cuz we aren't helping you!" I yell angrily.

I stomp out of the training room with Zeke and Uriah hot on my heels.

I just keep walking straight to the cafeteria, grab a cake and sit down.

"I can't BELIEVE that asshole!" I say angrily while chewing on my cake.

Zeke and Uriah just nod.

I grab Zeke's bottle of coke and sip a bit. We're practically brothers and sisters so we don't mind sharing.

We eat in silence until Uriah stands up grinning.

"We need some fun! Let's go to the Control Room, remember when we were small, we would go there to eat the candy from the candy bowl?!" says Uriah cheerily. Zeke and I laugh and nod.

"LET'S GOOO!" Yells Uriah.

We run to the Control Room and walk inside. No one is there, they probably went to eat. There are screens everywhere with different sections of the compound.

I spot the bowl, today, it's filled with Sour Patch Gummies.

I grab some and chew it.

"Look! There's Four!" Says Zeke.

I look at the screen and see Four blowing off some steam by punching a punching bag.

I roll my eyes because I'm still angry with him, if I see him, I'll ignore him.

I eat some more gummies and look at the screen. My eyes widen.

"LOOK AT THE SCREEN WITH THE GADGETS ROOM!" I yell

Zeke and Uriah rush over to the screen.

I see Caleb fixing a couple of gadgets laughing but that's not it, it's who is next to him, WILL!

I grab a bunch of sour patch gummies **(A/N SOOO ME!) **and run out the room to see Will.

Zeke and Uriah follow me.

Zeke pushes the door open with a Loud BANG and We burst in the room yelling, "WILL!"

Will looks up confused but then his eyes widen.

"You guys work here?!" He yells

We laugh. "ALL our life! What about you?" I ask

Will ponders, "Eh, threeish years ago"

"How come we never saw you?" asks Uriah

Will laughs,"I worked for the gadgets so I usually was out testing them.."

"Oh!" We all say.

"I also work with the profiles sometimes as well, speaking of which, where's Four?" Asks Will

Caleb furrows his eyebrows,"Yeah, did you ditch him?"

We all roll our eyes

We explain every single detail and of how we yelled at him and left him. Of how we saw him from the control room. Blah Blah

Will ponders a bit , " I can drop him home for you guys, I mean he probably doesn't wanna see you" says Will

"THANK YOU WILL! YES PLEASE!" I yell and then hug him. "I'd probably just bash his face" I say

"Oh please!" says Caleb while rolling his eyes, " you mean STAB! You almost killed him from your little outburst in the training room!"

I roll my eyes and check the clock. My eyes widen.

"Guys, we need to go! It's almost 10:00!"

They nod their heads, Will heads off to find Four while the rest of us head to our cars.

As soon as I reach my bed after dropping off Uriah and Zeke, I fall asleep.

_I stand in a beautiful meadow. My intricate white dress flows with the wind and my hair blows with the breeze. I make out a person walking towards me. I look carefully and my eyes widen " DAD!" I yell. I run into his arms. When I pull back he says, "File #237 threat #5" and repeats it OVER AND OVER._

I jolt out of bed yelling "File #237 Threat #5!"

"What?" Asks Caleb who sits next to me looking concerned.

I explain my dream. He furrows his eyebrows. Then his eyes widen.

"The cause was of jealousy, get the key from the pantry" He says shakily " I had a dream with dad and that's what he said!"

I get out of bed and grab my notepad.

"Do you think these are clues? Like he's telling us something?" I ask Caleb.

Caleb nods his head.

"I reckon...If we had these dreams of him.. MOM ZEKE AN URI DID TOO!" Caleb yells.

Zeke and Uriah were practically a part of our family so the were apart of this.

"I'll go ask mom! You get ready for school, Hurry so we have extra time to ask Zeke and Uriah!" Then He leaves.

I quickly take a shower, slip on a dark grey High-low shirt with a black cardigan. Then I put on some black leather leggings and my combat boots.

I just towel dry my hair and leave it the way it is, I just braid then pin back a strand of my hair with my built-in-knife pin.

You HAVE to always be prepared!

I grab my phone and bag and run down the stairs and into the kitchen

i see Mom and Caleb seated at the table.

"Oh yes! I had a dream!... Andrew said, 'Childhood love, room under my HQ's rug' " says Mom.

I look at Caleb who is already staring at me eyes wide.

"THANKS MOM, We'll go now!" I say and then we both run to our cars.

I make sure I grab 3 granola bars and then I drive to school.

As soon as I arrive, I quickly park, meet Caleb and then run over to Zeke and Uriah who are currently leaning on a tree.

"Hey guys!" yells Uriah smiling but then it disappears when he sees our frantic faces.

"What is it?" Asks Zeke

"Private" Caleb and I say in unison.

We make our way over to Caleb's car, block the windows so no one sees us, and then we explain about this morning.

"So, did you guys get a dream?" Asks Caleb after we finish

Uriah's eyes suddenly glass over and he shudders,

"i had a nightmare! Andrew said, ' Serums of all kinds, some made to control our minds' "

I see a few tears threatening to spill over Uriah' eyes so I crawl onto his lap and hug him. He stops shaking, Too lazy to move, I snuggle into him.

Caleb nods and writes it down.

"Zeke?" Asks Caleb.

"Unlike, Uriah, I had a dream that was AWESOME! Anyway, I can't remember, but he just said to start now and be VERY alert."

Caleb writes it down. "That probably means that the attacker knows us and might attack us!"

We all nod. Caleb looks at all of us, "to be sure, do you all have some type of weapon?"

I point to my hair pin, Zeke points to his shirt with a built in secret pocket, Uriah points to his mouth.

We all look questionably at Uriah.

"Smoke bomb in my tooth?" Uriah states like its the most obvious thing.

We all roll our eyes but don't question it.

"Alright, we'll discuss this further in the HQ, right now, school is about to start!" yells Caleb.

We run into the school just as the bell rings signaling all students to go to their classes.

MUSIC... That means FOUR will be there. Thank god we finished our singing thing.

I walk into the classroom and quickly sit at my spot and prop my feet up again, Will is already there.

"Ignoring him?" Will whispers nodding in Four's direction. I nod.

"We will sing duets but I pick!" Says Tori

We all groan.

I wait till my name is called, "Tris and Will" says Tori

We both whoop and fist pump. In my peripheral vision, Four is glaring at Will.

"what song do you wanna do?" I ask Will.

He ponders.. "Just a Dream?" ask Will

"PERFECT!" I yell. A few heads turn our way and I blush.

Will rolls his eyes.

When we practice, we finally go up stage.

We just put of the recording instead of playing.

We both take a deep breathe

1...2...3

WILL:

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
>So I traveled back down that road<br>Will she come back? No one knows  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream<p>

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
>Number one spot and now she find her a replacement<br>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
>And now you ain't around baby I can't think<br>I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
>Cause I can still feel it in the air<br>See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
>My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife<br>She left me, I'm tied  
>Cause I knew that it just ain't right<p>

BOTH:

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
>So I traveled back down that road<br>Will she come back? No one knows  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream<p>

ME:

When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
>Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn<br>And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
>More and more I miss her. When will I learn?<br>Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
>Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby<br>Hey, she was so easy to love  
>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough<br>I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
>And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone<br>But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
>Cause I was wrong<p>

I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
>So I traveled back, down that road<br>Will she come back, no one knows  
>I realize yeah, it was only just a dream<p>

BOTH:

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
>Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<p>

_[2x]_  
>I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me<br>Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
>Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream<br>So I traveled back, down that road  
>Will she come back, no one knows<br>I realize yeah, it was only just a dream

We both stretch the notes a little longer and then finish. Instead of blushing like last time, I smile. I fist pump Will and when I look at the class, the have their phones out recording and they are cheering. Will spins me around and When I see Four, He is looking at Will with, ...jealousy?

I tune out the rest of the songs.

FINALLY LUNCH!

I Sit next to Uriah and Zeke like last time. I'm eating a Hamburger. After I finish, I go to throw it away and Uriah goes to throw his wrapper away as well.

After I throw my tray away, someone touches my shoulder and I whip around.

"You're hot, wanna go out sometime?" says some random boy.

"GO away Peter!" Yells Uriah

"How abouuuut..NO" I tell Peter.

I notice the cafeteria is looking at us.

"What did you say?" Hisses Peter.

I roll my eyes, "I believe it's something called REJECTION! Get that through your thick headed arrogant skull!" I hiss back

"BURNNNN!" Yells Zeke all the way from our table.

I feel a sting on my cheek. My head jolts to the left. . .

My eyes Widen with Fury and Uriah steps back knowing what's gonna happen. The whole Cafeteria has filled with tension so thick you could slice it with a knife.

"Let me make myself clear" I say with venom " I'll give you 10 seconds to run away before I make your life a walking hell"

Peter doesn't move

The Cafeteria slowly and quietly counts down but he stands with pride.

As soon as the crowd counts to one, I say, " I warned you" loudly and the swing my fist at his face with all my might.

My fist connects with his face and I hear a satisfying CRACK. The Crowd gasps.

Peter stumbles back far because he wasn't expecting that.

Then, I elbow him in the gut so HARD

I knee him in the groin With FORCE and ANGER

HE groans and doubles over

I sweep his feet so he falls.

Then, I kick him.

**STAY**. _kick_. **AWAY**. _kick_ .**FROM**._kick_. **ME**. _kick_. **YOU**. _kick_ **FUCKING**. _kick_. **ASSHOLE**.. **AND DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON ME AGAIN!**

**_KICK_**

He lays groaning. I look up at the crowd who is smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up.

"If anyone asks? Self Defense" I tell them and then I storm out the room. I hear footsteps behind me and when I turn, I see Zeke and Uriah.

"Ditch?" they ask

"Ditch" I say smiling and we make our way to my house to just relax and wait till Caleb comes from school.

**A/N SOOOOOOOOOOOO Yeah... Four Won't be really active in the next chapter because they're all ignoring him but i PROMISE there will be FOURTRIS in like... After 2 chapters? yeah.. Do you like it? PLZ REVIEW!**

**-divergentFREAK46**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! Yeah Sorry

**AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I just wanted to say, sorry but I told you guys that my writing is really bad, I'm not in high school so I don't**

**have a really good way with sentences and Formality so my story will kinda be Informal... Yeah...**

**I kinda just Write? I'm Bad at this so if you don't like it, sorry...yeah... I just haven't mastered writing cuz I'm not a high school student**

**I'm in middle school so yeah... I didn't learn much yet?... My first Fanfic? At least you can understand it? *****_CRICKET CRICKET*_**_ (Awkward)_

**ANYWAYYYYYY**

** -divergentFREAK24**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating! I couldn't get a hold of the stupid computer! Also, I had a slight writer's blood k so yeah... anyway her ya guys go! A long chapter:-) :-) PLZ REVIEW ! I will try to update as quick as I can manage.. sorry again.. well, hope you enjoy! ~divergentFREAK24**

**TRIS** **POV**

The man ran behind the garbage can and shot aimlessly around him. When the gunshots were gone He proceeded and saw the familiar guy with a blue uniform and a stupid gamer tag on top of the player named

"Thesexiestman"

I moved the controller stick to lead my player behind Uriah's and then I shot him.

"DAMMIT TRIS!" Yelled Uriah unhappily causing Zeke to wake up from his slumber on the couch.

I laughed and closed the Xbox

"We've been playing inside too long! Let's go outside and just grab a shake or something!" I said while stretching my back from sitting so long.

Zeke immediately stood up from the couch and I hauled Uriah up from his resting position.

"OK! OK!" yelled Uriah

I chuckled and let him go. Ignoring them, I grabbed a pair of knee high combat boots and then walked out the door while grabbing the keys.

I slipped inside the drivers seat and felt the car shake a bit as someone plopped down in the Passengers seat.

Zeke.

I smiled at him and started the car just craving a nice cold chocolate shake right now.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Squealed Uri as if he were some girl.

After everyone was settled, I drove to Culvers and ran to the counter and ordered a large sized chocolate shake.

As I waited, Zeke came up behind me, "Wow, How nice of you" He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and paid for my shake. I walked back to my car and sat inside while waiting for Zeke and Uriah to come back. My thoughts wandered off to Four

_Four_

I don't even KNOW if I like him.. I mean, I think I do but then, he does something that makes me hate him.

I've gotta admit, When I wasn't mad at him, I did some affectionate things that I only share with my EXTREMELY good friends.

That's when it hit me, I really did like him

And if it weren't for my stubbornness, I would have been doing something with him right now.

I sigh and start the car.

I reach towards the radio and turn it on smiling as I recognize the song

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'__Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
><em>If I ever did that<em>  
><em>I think I'd have a heart attack<em>

_Never put my love out on the line_  
><em>Never said "Yes" to the right guy<em>  
><em>Never had trouble getting what I want<em>  
><em>But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough<em>

_When I don't care_  
><em>I can play 'em like a Ken doll<em>  
><em>Won't wash my hair<em>  
><em>Then make 'em bounce like a basketball<em>

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
><em>Paint my nails and wear high heels<em>  
><em>Yes, you make me so nervous<em>  
><em>That I just can't hold your hand<em>

_You make me glow,_  
><em>But I cover up<em>  
><em>Won't let it show,<em>  
><em>So I'm...<em>

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
><em>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<em>  
><em>If I ever did that<em>  
><em>I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]<em>

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
><em>When you come around, I get paralyzed<em>  
><em>And every time I try to be myself<em>  
><em>It comes out wrong like a cry for help<em>

_It's just not fair_  
><em>Pain's more trouble than love is worth<em>  
><em>I gasp for air<em>  
><em>It feels so good, but you know it hurts<em>

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
><em>Paint my nails and wear perfume for you<em>  
><em>Make me so nervous<em>  
><em>That I just can't hold your hand<em>

_You make me glow,_  
><em>But I cover up<em>  
><em>Won't let it show,<em>  
><em>So I'm...<em>

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
><em>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<em>  
><em>If I ever did that<em>  
><em>I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]<em>

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
><em>They're burning, I'd rather be numb<em>  
><em>And there's no one else to blame (no one else)<em>  
><em>So scared I take off and i run<em>  
><em>I'm flying too close to the sun<em>  
><em>And I burst into flames<em>

_You make me glow,_  
><em>But I cover up<em>  
><em>Won't let it show,<em>  
><em>So I'm...<em>

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
><em>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<em>  
><em>If I ever did that<em>  
><em>I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]<em>

_Tap Tap_

I look up and see Zeke holding a smoothie motioning for me to open the lock, with Uriah beside him.

I reach towards the unlock button and press it.

" FINALLY!" Yelled Uriah "Now Let's go to your home and discuss what happened in the morning, School ended"

**Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~ PAGE BREAK! ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~ΔΔ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~ΔΔ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ**

The four of us are currently sitting in Caleb's room while staring at the pieces of paper with Each saying that our dad told us on them

"I think Dad was trying to tell us something About his death" I say breaking the intense silence.

Zeke, Caleb , and Uriah each nod thoughtfully.

"Maybe... he's helping us on our mission on who caused his death? After all, in my dream when he said that clue, •the cause was of jealousy, get the key from the pantry• Soooooo, keyword is cause?" Says Caleb ending his interesting theory in a question

We all agree that our dad is helping us, well, Caleb is in Erudite after all.

Zeke breaks the sudden silence "I don't understand the key part!" He says annoyed "Key for what?"

Everyone shrugs and we all go back to our serious thinking again

When I feel like my brain will explode, I stand up from the floor and walk over to the bed which just so happens to be where Zeke is sitting.

I walk up to Zeke since he has taken most of the space, and snuggle into him so I don't fall off the edge.

I close my eyes and speak, my voice muffled through Zeke's shirt " if I think more, my brain will become pink goo"

Zeke sighs and scoots over a bit giving me more room on the bed "I know, this is so intense" he says

Suddenly, Uriah gets up yelling " I GOT IT" and runs over to the pile of papers.

We all spring up from our positions and run over next to him and watch him curiously as he arranges them somehow.

After a good solid 30 seconds, Uriah gets up and smiles proudly signaling that he's done and is successful.

He clears his throat dramatically and then explains, " So, I read the notes carefully and as we agree on, they are clues to finding out about the people who murdered Andrew. So, if you read them carefully, you'll see each one is either an instruction for something or a solid fact. Andrew is giving us instructions to some type of clue he has hidden away and he has given us these clues to find it."

We all stare at him wide eyed clearly speechless.

Uriah ignores our response and continues

"So I ordered the clues, the order is Zeke, Caleb, Natalie, Tris, and then my dream"

I was about to speak when Uriah cut me off

"I'm not finished! Anyway, Zeke's clue was about starting now and staying alert which is just a straightforward clue

Caleb's clue is that there is a key in the pantry! Which unlocks something, and someone who was jealous got revenge on him

Natalie's clue was of a room under his HQ's rug meaning, the thing we will unlock with the key as mentioned in Caleb's dream is under his office!

Also, the person who was jealous must of liked him since they were children until Andrew met Natalie. childhood love

Tris' clue was the exact label of what we are looking for so it must be a file with a number of letters the person sent

And finally, mine, a solid clue, this person has the ability to make different types of serums that we can't make either which means, this attacker may be able to have a mind controlled army if we don't stop them!

Uriah finishes and we all look at him as if he is some type of fortune teller.

"I-I- wow Uri umm, wow, that made so much sense." I say while stuttering.

Uriah smirks,"Oh please, Did you really think I was THAT stupid?"

We're all silent confirming his question and Uriah's eyes widen "Hey! That hurts guys!" He says while joking

Caleb stands up and carefully piles the papers in the same order that Uriah sorted them into

"Let's start with this" says Caleb while glancing at the first clue " According to Uriah, this clue is first so let's go find a pantry with a key"

We all go down stairs into the kitchen and look through the walk-in pantry

Suddenly, Uriah bumps into me and I trip and grab the first thing I see. I land with and 'oomph' as Uriah lands on top of me

Suddenly, there's a click and a secret compartment opens. In my hands was an old and dusty box of pasta, which means this compartment is old.

Caleb runs over to us and looks inside" A KEY!" He shouts loudly while pulling out a silver key.

We all cheer and run out of the pantry. Zeke takes the key and puts it into a backpack we use for missions.

"What next?" We all ask Caleb

Caleb looks at the next clue, "ummmmm whatever we need to unlock is under his office's rug in the HQ?"

We all nod. I grab my keys to the mustang and we run to my car.

I drive quickly and we all hop out as soon as I park. We speed down the hallways and I feel a twinge of pain realizing the path of my dad's office.

When we get there, I take a deep breath as do everyone else, and then I open the door.

My father was a very organized and neat person so when I opened the door, abandoned papers were stacked neatly, the carpet didn't have stains and the walls were clearly smooth with no cracks. I choke up a sad cough as I spot a frame hanging, a picture off all of us and dad, Dad is carrying me, Caleb sits next to mom, Zeke has Uriah in a headlock and their parents are laughing. We all have silly faces Uriah's obviously being the funniest.

I sigh. We all begin to look around trying to see if there is a bump in the carpet.

"What?! There's NO rug in here! Yells Caleb clearly aggravated

Sure enough, there is no rug, just solid creamy colored carpet.

"Maybe...Maybe there is a difference in...color?" I guess nonchalantly

Zeke's eyes widen at my helpless comment

"Look! There IS a difference in color!" Zeke shouts while pointing to the carpet near the shelves.

I follow his finger and see that there is a huge square of carpet a dark tannish color. Uriah walks over to the patch of carpet and peels it off.

We gasp.

There, lies a metal square with a small keyhole.

Caleb runs over after pulling the key out of the bag Zeke was holding and gently fits the key in to the keyhole.

We all let out a breath we didn't realize we were holding when we hear a slight *click* after Caleb had turned the key

Suddenly, the metal shudders and then slides to the right revealing a staircase like a secret passageway in a pyramid.

We all meet each others eyes, and then slowly walk down wincing at every little squeak the stairs make.

God, we're being so paranoid as if a monster is on the bottom of the stairs waiting to eat us.

When we make our way down the last step, its PITCH DARK.

A hand touches me and I shriek in surprise

"Holy shit sorry Tris! I was looking for a switch!" Whisper yells Uri

I let out a shudder of breath and reply with an OK

Suddenly, the lights turn on blinding us with its sudden brightness

"Got it!" Yells Caleb

We all laugh awkwardly and look around. Standing before us are SHELVES AND SHELVES of papers all labeled with numbers.

"What were we looking for? I ask under my breath

Caleb looks down at the next clue, "this was from your dream! File #237 threat #5?

We all nod and begin looking around for a similar label.

Zeke calls us over and we spot a cabinet with an Eye on it, the insignia of our enemy. I groan as I realize there's a key hole

I pull the pin out of my hair with a built-in-knife and begin to pick the lock. When I finally hear a satisfying *click* I place my knife back into the pin and pin a few strands of my hair again. I slowly take a step back and pull the drawer. Inside are files of all sorts with a cover like the black and blue one I stole from Marcus' house when we were kidnapping Four.

I shake my thoughts of Four out of my head and look through the files until I spot a file with #237 in bold lettered cursive.

I hand it to Uriah too afraid of opening it and hold my breath as he slowly opens it.

There are exactly 5 pieces of paper labeled threats and I watch as Uriah grabs the one labeled THREAT #5, the one Dad told us of.

A piece of laminated paper falls out and I grab it, there, is a picture of a girl not so good looking with blonde hair made in pigtails, thick black glasses and braces on her teeth. I snort a bit and let out a laugh. "Nerd" I say while laughing.

All the boys gathered around me and chuckle as they see the picture. I flip it to the back and see that in messy handwriting reads

_Jeanine Matthews your Erudite friend._

All of our eyes widen at the "erudite" part

"Dad was in Erudite?" Whispers Caleb

"That! It's her! She probably is the person from 'childhood love' ! Yells Uriah. We all nod.

I grab the paper labeled THREAT #5 from Uriah and begin to read it aloud.

_Dear Andrew,_

_I'm giving you one last chance to stay away from Natalie. How could you just walk up to her and love her when we were best friends? If you don't come back to me and break up with Natalie, then you will leave me no choice but to kill you so she suffers. I don't understand how she caught your eye when we were small, you guys are now inseparable and I don't like it, if you fear your life, come back to me tomorrow._

_Your friend or maybe Foe if you refuse, Jeanine Mathhews_

"That jealous little pussy ass BITCH!" I yell with fury after reading the threat. I drop the note and kick the wall angrily. Uriah sighs and looks at the writing on the back

_"Serum Foundation"_ Uriah reads confused.

"That, is evidence we will use for later, right now, we need a HUGE break" says Caleb sternly

We all sigh but nod and make our way back up the stairs. We walk to the cafeteria but I trail behind slowly.

"You guys go ahead, I wanna be alone" I say and they nod knowing from experience to stay away. I walk to my favorite place,

The chasm:-)

**FOUR POV**

I am currently with Will who is telling me how to shoot a gun.

Honestly, I wish I didn't blow up on Zeke, Uriah, and Tris yesterday so they could teach me but what's done is done.

I realized my mistake already, I want to apologize to them, Tris, especially, but I can't seem to get the time

They're always ditching or ignoring me.

I sigh and listen to Will's instructions

" - and stand firmly, keep your shoulders loose, inhale, exhale, fire."

Will fires and the bullet leaves a hole in the middle of the target except slightly to the left.

Will sighs, "I may not be a good teacher, but you get the idea, Tris is really the prodigy here, her dad taught us all and he died of murder. Tris even WITNESSED it, no wonder she is so cold now when you mess with her. She must've inherited Andrew Prior's skills."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Um, do you know by any chance why they kidnapped me? And how I can apologize to Tris?" I ask hesitantly

Will chuckles, "apologizing to Tris CAN be hard but.. its possible, I just don't know how, however, those four are on a mission on who murdered Caleb and Tris' father. Your dad was part of an evil conspiracy that killed Andrew, since we knew you could help a lot,we recruited you"

I nod letting all the new info sink in, well, except the not knowing how to apologize to Tris part.

I grab the gun and follow Will's instruction, actually, what I heard after I started paying attention.

Stand firmly, shoulders loose, inhale, exhale, pull trigger.

I wince as the gun moves me a bit back making my back hurt a bit. I open my eyes again and see the bullet wasn't at the EXACT middle but probably a cm. Off. Will stares at me clearly impressed and I follow his instructions again.

_"the secret to getting it in the middle is to picture the person you HATE" _

I hear Tris' voice in the back of my head and I decide to use that little piece of advice that I remember of.

I picture Marcus' heart as the target and then I shoot. And shoot. And shoot.

"Holy SHIT!" Yells Will.

I open my eyes and see only one hole that all my bullets went through, the dead middle.

I smile at the thought that Tris' advice helped me.

"Well... Erm... let's get lunch?" Asks Will after a moment of silence.

I shake my head.

"You go ahead... I'll just take a walk" I say thinking about Tris again.

Will nods but before he closes the door, I call out after him quickly.

"Yeah?" He asks

"Um.. is Tris here?" I ask.

Will smirks. "Probably in the 'lunchroom' "

I roll my eyes and follow him to the Cafeteria. I immediately spot Zeke, Uriah, and Tris' brother, Caleb, but no Tris.

I sigh. Might as well apologize to them first. When we get to the table, Zeke and Uriah immediately look away except for Caleb.

"Hey Four! Do you need anything?" Asks Caleb with a smile.

I hesitantly smile back. "I just wanted to... apologize" I say

Zeke and Uriah's head quickly snap up at the word apologize looking surprised. I've gotta admit. I'm not the apologizing type.

"Well, sorry.. I was acting like an asshole, and stupid... obviously you guys would see my profile" I say and then stick my hands in my pockets and blush clearly embarrassed. I look up and see Zeke and Uriah smiling.

"Awwww" coos Uriah and Zeke.

I look up and try not to glare.

Zeke And Uriah notice my efforts and both laugh. "Apology accepted" they say.

I smile gratefully at how forgiving they are.

"Umm.." I say awkwardly "Any advice on how to apologize to Tris?"

Zeke and Uriah look at each other thoughtfully.

"Apologize while standing a good 10 feet away." Uriah says

"Yeah" Agrees Zeke "We speak from experience"

Caleb snorts, "Yup" he says sounding sarcastic.

I make a confused face.

"SHUT UP Caleb! You're just lucky since you're her brother.

Caleb smirks.

"I'll go look for her then" I tell them instead of asking where she is since the conversation was getting awkward.

They all nod

"Good luck!" Calls Zeke and I roll my eyes a I walk out of the cafeteria.

I just walk around the busy hallways until I find myself walking in a peaceful, dim, and empty hallway.

I can only hear a faint roar so I decide to follow it and begin to walk cautiously as it gets louder.

Suddenly, I end up at a lit up blue area with a waterfall and a railing. But what surprises me is the figure of a girl with blond and golden hair with her head in her knees quietly sniffling.

I take a deep breathe. "Tris?" I ask hesitantly remembering to stand a good 10 feet away.

Her head snaps up at my voice tensely but then relaxes as soon as she sees me.

"Yes?" She replies softly her voice sounding so innocent.

"Erm.. I just wanted to say...Sorry... I was a complete dick and over reacted.. I'm just... I'm such a coward!" I yell exasperated. "I mean, I'm so weak! I can't even stand up to him!"

Tris looks up to me with a slight smile. Then she laughs under her breath softly.

"Four, you are NOT a coward. You are extremely brave and patient. You suffered and showed you WEREN'T weak by staying quiet and not calling the police, like, what good would that do? He'd just come after you again. Don't think like that" she says softly and I find myself believing her words.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

I walk up next to her and sit down. I take a deep breath and without looking at her, I ask "Well, why are you here?"

Suddenly her lower lip wobbles and she replies shakily. "It's... I'm just..."

Then she begins sobbing without finishing her sentence. I hesitate, but then firmly wrap my arms around her and feel a jolt of electricity fill through me.

Tris doesn't push me back, instead, she turns her head and cries into my shoulder and I rest my chin on top of her head while whispering soothing words to her so she could calm down,

We sit there for god knows how long, but as much as I'm comforting her, she's comforting me.

I love holding her, I feel so secure and I can't help but think of how well our bodies fit together. I smile as I realize that Tris is so brave as well. She witnessed her dads murder, she stood up to Peter which was hilarious. I was literally going to beat him up but I heard Zeke tell Will that she'll beat up anyone who stands up for her because that makes her weak unless she is obviously going to die or lose so I sat and watched smiling proudly when she beat him up.

I looked at Tris as her cries had become slight whimpering.

I noticed that she was now sitting in my lap, I must've pulled her up on me instinctively.

I kissed her forehead and she raised her head after I removed my lips.

She smiled at me but then it turned into a frown and she looked away.

"I'm... Sorry... I shouldn't have been crying on you-" she starts but I cut her off

"You have nothing to be sorry for, everyone is quite stressed, you were just relieving yourself"

She nods her head. "Its just.. I'm so FRUSTRATED! " she tells me of her mission so far and of what they had accomplished.

"Wow, Uriah has a brain?" I say trying to light up the mood and it works because she giggles under her breath softly.

She snuggles her head into the crook of my neck and I shudder as I feel her breath tickling my skin.

"I can't believe that this was just of JEALOUSY." Tris says softly yet angrily.

I rest my head on top of hers and just shrug.

We sit like that until I decide to hint her that I might like her.

"Do you wanna know about the girl I like?" I ask

Tris nods her head .

I continue" Well, she's beautiful, smart,bad ass, brave, kind,selfless,honest,tolerant, and extremely patient and I miight like her a lot" I say while smiling.

She gets up and stands while sighing slightly.

"She must be the luckiest girl alive" Tris says quietly. Then she smiles again. "Thank you for listening Four" then she leaves with me looking stunned after she walks away. I cannot believe it. She thinks so low of her self! She definitely IS a different girl and not those annoying Sluts. I'm falling for her hard.

_Did she REALLY not know that I was talking about her?_

**THERE YOU GUYS GOOO! Sooo, how was it? Plz review! Finally, we're getting started on the FOURTRIS a bit. I know, there isn't a lot of ACTION and FIGHTING but I need to explain before they begin to go on their deadly missions. Again, I'm sooo sorry for not updating! Plz review!**

**~divergentFREAK24**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. KK guys! I decided that I really cannot stand this and I just HAVE to get them together in this chapter! Its so hard writing when the main thing s getting them together! After all, it IS the 7th chapter sooo I think I'll just do it:-) Anywayyy, PLZ REVIEW AND THNX FOR READING IF U DO!:-) **

**TRIS POV**

I walked away from Four.I couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

He told me about the girl he likes,beautiful,selfless,kind...

I realized, I'm none of those things. **(A/N really Tris? You're EVERYTHING!)**

I felt so safe when he had me in his arms and I can't help but feel elated now that I had forgiven him and he had apologized. We can now be friends again.

I walked to the cafeteria and found Caleb, Will, Zeke, and Uriah talking while eating dauntless cake. Weird, the cake is named like our faction from school.

I walked up to them while grabbing a fork and then I plopped down next to Caleb and began eating a bit of his cake.

"Erm...How are you Tris?" Asked Uriah hesitantly to see if I was still in a bad mood.

I just laughed softly. "Good as I'll ever be" I replied

I chuckled as everyone took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys! I'm not THAT scary!"

Zeke choked on his water, "Um, I think you are"

I glare at him. "See!" He shouted "like that!"

I just take another bite of Caleb's cake and turn to Will.

"So, did you train Four? I taught him the knives yesterday and I think he's good in combat considering he beat the crap out of the punching bag."

Will laughed" Well, I taught him how to shoot, the first bullet hit a bit to the side and then he mumbled something along the lines of 'picture' and 'hate' and then he shot the dead center"

I smiled, he probably used my advice and pictured Marcus again.

"Whoa! You forgave him when he apologized?!" Asked Uriah.

I made a confused look. "Um, yeah... How did you know?" I ask suspiciously.

"He apologized to us first and then he asked for advice on how to apologize to you!" Replied Zeke while laughing.

I took another bite of the cake. "Annnnd... What did you tell him?" I ask.

'Caleb laughs. "They told him to stand a good 10 feet away from you, that they speak from experience, and 'good luck' ." Said Caleb while laughing.

I smiled, "well, I forgave him, but I didn't attack him so I don't think he NEEDED to stand far away but OK I guess"

I got up after eating the last piece of cake. "Come on! School tomorrow! We need to go home!"

Everyone groaned but we all got up.

As soon as I arrived home, I fell into a dreamless sleep yet slept with a grin.

**Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~PAGE BREAK~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~**

I woke up with a groan as the alarm clock beeped annoyingly sounding like a fire alarm. God, I have GOT to change that sound.

I sit up and quickly stalk over to the bathroom and take a shower.

When I exit, I quickly dry my hair and then look through my clothes. What should I wear?

I slowly picked out some white high waisted shorts, a black crop top , and a dark grey cardigan that reached the bottom of my shorts.

Satisfied with my choice, I left my hair the way it was slightly messing it up on the bottom.

I grabbed a pair of black knee high socks with a white Nike sign on the top and I slipped on a pair of Adidas slippers.

I don't know why, I felt so lazy so I was actually happy about my clothes for once, they were so comfortable.

I grabbed my phone and keys and just slid down the railing by the stairs.

I went in the kitchen and saw that my mom wasn't there. "CALEB!WHERE'S MOM!?"

I heard Caleb come down the stairs. "She said she was gonna buy some groceries" he replied vaguely.

I nodded my head. When Caleb saw my outfit, he laughed, "feeling a bit cozy huh?"

I rolled my eyes "yerp" I said while chewing on a muffin. I always eat the bottom first, and then the top, come on, that's the best part!

Then, Caleb was in front of me. I made a confused face as his eyes narrowed and he studied my body from head to toe. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Erm... Why are you checking me out?" I ask awkwardly.

Caleb looked up to my eyes with a weird face. "Gross! I was looking if you had a weapon! How could you forget dumb ass?! I cannot BELIEVE you! I would never check you out anyway!"

I sighed deeply in relief, "That is GOOD to know.. Erm..Sorry, I freaked out"

Caleb ran upstairs and the came back with a dark gray belt with a black buckle.

"Here, there's a knife attached on the back" Says Caleb.

I smile and take it from him . "Thanks! It looks nice!" He nods in response. Then he hands me a watch.

"What's this for?" I ask him.

"Well, Four doesn't have a weapon sooo this watch has a built in GPS and a sharp knife" I nod gratefully and then say my good bye.

I drive to school and park next to Four's car. I see him sitting inside nodding his head like he's listening to a song.

I smile at how cute he looks, so relaxed and young and- WHOA what the hell.. My weird mind...

I look to ahead of Four's car and see a bunch of Molly's group of sluts. I roll my eyes. Seriously, how the hell does he SURVIVE?

I remember that I have to give Four his watch so I get out of my car and the parking lot silences, some boys drop their stuff when they see me.

I slightly blush, I REALLY don't get what they like about my looks.

Four hasn't noticed me so I grab my bag and walk up to his car. I notice that it's unlocked so I hop in to the passengers seat.

When I slam the door, he looks up surprised, but then he notices me.

"Hi!" I greet while propping up my feet on the head board..

"Hey! Holy shit Tris, I thought you were a slut for a second!" He says worriedly.

I laugh and listen to the music he has on. I begin to sing along as soon as I recognize it. Its Katy's part of the song now . 'Dark Horse by Katy Perry'

I knew you were  
>You were gonna come to me<br>And here you are  
>But you better choose carefully<br>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
>Of anything and everything<p>

Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Mark my words  
>This love will make you levitate<br>Like a bird  
>Like a bird without a cage<br>But down to earth  
>If you choose to walk away, don't walk away<p>

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure before you give it all to me  
>All to me, give it all to me<p>

So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
>There's no going back<p>

Suddenly, I remember about the watch so I turn the radio off and Four pouts.

"Hey! Why'd you turn it off! You sounded so good!" He whines.

I roll my eyes trying to hide my blush but fail and he smirks at his accomplishment.

"Well, if you don't want a gadget, fine by me" I say and pretend to be leaving but then he grabs my waist and pulls me back worriedly and I feel a sense of sparks go through me. He let's go when I turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't leave! I want my gadget!" He whines again.

I laugh and show him the watch and explain its capabilities. He grins and puts it on and suddenly, he kisses my cheek.

I smile a bit at him when he pulls away.

He blushes, "come on! We need to go!" I nod and we walk into school side by side with every slut and every man whore glaring for the same reason at us. Boys glare at Four and girls glare at me.

**Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~PAGE BREAKKKKK~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~**

While I'm walking to the cafeteria from gym, Someone pulls me to the side. I look and see Molly glaring at me with her group of annoying sluts.

"What?" I ask clearly annoyed.

"Stay away from Four, he's mine" she says what sounds like a threat but really isn't.

A crowd has formed. "Really? Last time I recall, he pushed you away, anyway, was that a threat? What are you gonna do? Chip my nail so I cry over it and go to the salon to fix it?"

Everyone in the crowd ooooo's Molly and I even hear a "You just got DISSED!"

she's glares at me and then lunges toward me. The last minute, I step aside while tripping her and she lands with a loud 'splat' on her face.

I cough and mutter "jerk" and everyone laughs.

She gets up and throws a punch at me and I sigh, catch her arm and force it behind her back with a twist while yawning.

"I really feel offended wasting my skills on you so can just leave now" I say in monotone.

Suddenly, she punches me after I let her go and I can literally feel a bruise forming on my cheek.

My eyes burn with rage and I punch her back in the eye, then I sweep at her legs and kick her chest.

She's unconscious.

My eyes widen. "Is she really that weak? I barely did anything!"

The crowd laughs and I ask one of the boys to get her to the nurse.

I turn to the crowd, "Wait! Knowing Molly, she'll tell on me, so can you guys be on my side?" I say worriedly.

Everyone nods and someone says, "she made the first move anyway!" I smile and walk to the cafeteria.

I walk to our lunch table and everyone looks at my cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Zeke asks.

I sit next to Four and in my peripheral vision, he's smiling like an idiot.

"Molly happened" I say vaguely and grab Four's plate of lasagna. It's DELICIOUS!

His smile Idiotic turns into a glare.

"Hey! That's the best part!" He says.

I roll my eyes. "What did she do?" Asks Christina worriedly.

I laugh, "Threatened me to stay away from Four" I sense him tense "Except it sounded like she told me she would chip my nail." I say while laughing. Four still is tense.

"I told her to leave because I was offended by wasting my skills on her, then, PUNCH. I could feel the ligit bruise forming. I punched her in the eye and kicked her once! Then she was UNCONSCIOUS!" I say in disbelief.

Everyone laughs except Four. "How is that a surprise? Your hits are like a wrecking ball !" Says Will.

Uriah and I smirk. "I came in like a wreeeecking ball!" We both sing.

Four covers my mouth finally relaxed and Marlene covers Uriah's.

"Please! I hate that song" begs Four.

I meet Uriah's eyes and we both silently nod.

I lick his hand and Four snatches it away disgusted while Marlene shrieks disgustingly.

We both fist pump.

Four wipes his hand on my cardigan and I purse my lips together, "you tasted like ... blue raspberry" I state.

He looks at me and chuckles, "You're gross" he states back

I pose, my chin resting on my hand. I flutter my eyes. "Yeah, I know" making my voice high. Then we all laugh.

Then the bell rings and the rest of the day speeds away.

"Let's go to the HQ" I tell Four, Zeke, Will, and Uriah when we're in the parking lot.

They nod and we drive there. As soon as we enter, Will says he has to work on gadgets.

Zeke and Uriah say they need to go to Tori which leaves Four and I alone.

"And then there were 2" Four states while smirking.

I smile and begin walking towards the Chasm.

"Hey wait for me!" Yells Four while running up to me and we walk in silence.

The whole way, I'm sort of nervous, even though Four told me about the girl he likes, I wanna tell him that I really like him. We reach the Chasm and I sit while Four leans against the wall.

After a comfortable silence, Four speaks, "Remember I told you who I liked, what about you?"

I mentally smile thinking of teasing him. If he gets upset, he probably likes me.

"Well, its definitely not a boy named after a number" I say while looking at the roaring water of the chasm.

If you noticed, keyword is, ~named~, NOT nicknamed.. He didn't catch that.

I glance towards him and he looks shocked and his eyes have hurt in them. I inwardly smile. I'm right, he has feelings!

"Well, he's brave" I say while standing up.

"He's strong" I say turning in his direction.

"He has a piece of every faction from our school within him" I take one step towards him.

"He knows how to make me smile" another step.

"He is NOT a coward" another step.

"He's actually really hot" another step. Now, the tips of our noses are touching.

I smile and slide my arms around his neck.

"And his name is _Tobias Eaton_" I whisper and before he can say anything, I press my lips to his.

**FOUR POV**

My heart breaks with every sentence she says about the boy she likes.

Suddenly, I notice she's taking a step towards me within every sentence.

Then, she's so close, our noses are touching and I'm confused. She slides her arms around my neck and I see her smile.

"And his name is _Tobias Eaton_" my heart skips a beat, ME?

Before I can finish my thoughts, I feel her pair of soft and warm lips press to mine.

I m shocked, I feel a huge sensation through out everyone of my veins.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer and kiss her passionately back. I feel her smile Into the kiss.

Then she pulls away and I swear, her face glows like pure moonlight, she's smiling softly and I see her cheeks are flushed with a slight red from happiness.

I smile, and pull her back longing that feeling again.

I kiss her and think of how lucky I am, of what she thinks about me and what I think about her, of what she told me, of how perfectly her body and lips fit into mine like a pair of missing puzzle pieces that fit together.

A spray of water hits us and Tris pulls away laughing but we are still in each others arms.

And we stay like that.

Happy and relieved.

**(A/N. Soooo how was it? Aaah they kissed finally! Sorry this chapter was kinda short, I just wanted it to end like this. PLZ REVIEW! I even updated early! Kk ~divergentFREAK24)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N SO SORRY! I haven't been able to update because I was so busy this whole freaking month! SORRY OMG SORRY for not updating ugh I feel so bad its been so long! Well, Here's a chapter now!)**

**TRIS POV**

I woke up grinning. Yesterday was probably the best day ever.

I declared my liking for Four and HE LIKED ME BACK! He asked me to be his girlfriend later.

Obviously I said yes!

I went to take a shower and when I came out, my phone rang. **A/N Italics is Tris.. Normal font is the Caller (Uriah)**

_"Hello?"_

"HEY TRISSY!"

_"Oh hey Uri! Whats up?"_

"The ceiling, jk , I called to ask what you were gonna wear!"

_"Erm.. Clothes?"_

"Sheesh! You're hopeless!

"_Get to the point!"_

"OK OK! Lets match today! Like when we were kids? I pick the top you pick the bottom?"

_"Oh sure! Ok, lets wear black shorts and a belt with high socks and Adidas Slippers."_

"Ok.. I pick the top soo.. black shirt with a leather jacket?"

_"OOOH! Let's wear the matching one that says PANSYCAKE haha"_

"Sure, make sure you wear a belt with a built in knife and then we're all set"

_"Ok Bye Uri!"_

"BYE BYE TRISSY!"

I hang up the phone chuckling and search through my closet until I find the shirt that Uriah and I personally had bought. A black shirt with PANSYCAKE in big red bold letters.

I slip it on and then wear a leather jacket on top. I grab the black high-waisted shorts and buckle the belt with a built in knife attached to the back and make sure it's hidden and then I wear the kneehigh socks with Adidas slippers.

I apply some eyeliner and make my hair into a really high messy bun. I grab a few strands of my hair in the front and braid it and securely pin it back with a bobby pin.

Satisfied, I run downstairs to find Caleb eating a poptart.

"Hey Tris" he greets.

"Hey Caleb" I reply while smiling. I grab two muffins and head out to the car.

After several minutes I park and chuck my bag over my shoulder. I make sure i grab the 2 muffins and head over to Uriah who is talking to Four.

"HEY URI!" I call and run over to him. He turns around and his face lights up when he sees me.

"Hey TWIN!" He says and hugs me. I hand him a muffin and Take a bite out of the other.

Four looks at us and laughs. "Was this planned or a coincidence?" His voice has a slight trace of jealousy.

"Planned" We both say with a mouth full of muffin.

I hand my other half of the muffin to Four and he happily takes a bite out of it.

"Hey Four! Tris, Bro" says an approaching Zeke.

We all greet him back.

"WHAT?! How could you Tris? I thought we were friends! NO MUFFIN FOR ME?!" Cries Zeke sarcastically while placing a hand over his heart.

I shrug my shoulders while laughing. "It was for My Twin" I say while smirking.

"Uh-huh, what about Four?" says Zeke.

"That's cause he's-" I quickly stop myself.

"He's What?" asks Uriah with his eyebrows raised.

I bite my bottom lip. "Errr" I mutter.

"GIVE ME THE 20 BUCKS ZEKE!" yelled Uriah

Zeke groans and hands it over.

Four and I both share a confused look

"I bet that you guys would get together, Zeke bet you wouldn't" explains Uriah.

Four glares at them while I just roll my eyes.

"Whatever, come one! We need to go!" I say.

Four smirks, "Well since they know.." He slips an arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. he kisses my cheek and we walk to the school.

I sigh.

Science is so boring. Unless you have Uriah.

Uriah and I make silly faces at each other while lectures us.

Suddenly, a blonde woman walks in and Uriah and I stop looking confused.

"Class, this is a guest, she will inject us with a serum for you guys to test out"

Serums? Inject? Uriah and I share a suspicious look.

calls out 2 people at a time and the woman gives them each a serum while taking them to a room to test out. Each person comes back pale or teary eyed

l zone out until she calls "Uriah and Tris!"

We both grin because we are together and then we walk up to the front. We follow the blond lady into a small room and we sit down into the two metal chairs.

"Here is the serum,its called a fear serum. You will go through one of your fears and I will record your times okay?"

Uriah and I nod but give each other a terrified look because 'serums' reminds us of our mission.

We both wince as she and her partner inject a blue fluid into us.

At first, nothing happens. Then 5 seconds later, everything is blurry.

Abruptly, I'm in a field with bright green grass and a bright blue colored sky.

I begin to walk when I see a crow flying towards me. I duck but then I see more.

On spur of moment, There are a bunch of crows clawing at me, ripping my flesh and clawing at my shoulders.

I scream and scream and scream.

Through my tears, I remember forthwith, that Uriah is probably sitting beside me as for the lady testing me.

I spit out a few feathers that I inhaled and drop on my knees in search of anything useful.

Like something loud or pain making like

A gun.

I feel my fingers wrap around cool metal and I quickly grab the gun.

Swiftly, I point the gun at my shoulder and shoot the crow clawing at me. Then, I point the gun upwards and shoot 5 times up into the sky.

Slowly, the crows wicked cawing fade away and I am in the room again.

I look to my left and see Uriah rubbing his eyes at the tears that formed.

I rub a hand at my eyes and realize that I had been crying as well.

"WHAT?!" I look up and see the Blond lady looking at us shocked.

"What do you mean WHAT?" I ask.

"Yeah, we did your stupid test" agrees Uriah.

"You- ...That-... It takes at least 20-30 minutes! You guys took only 3 minutes!" She yells.

Uriah and I look at each other shocked.

"Come with me" The lady says after regaining her posture.

We hesitantly follow her back to the classroom.

" , I will be taking these 2 students for the rest of the day" Says the lady

"Oh sure! Whatever you need!" Says , ignoring our pleading faces.

We sigh and follow the lady but as soon as we turn the corner, I feel a sharp pain and then

_Blackness_

**FOUR POV**

I tap my fingers on the lunch table while waiting for Tris.

The whole day, all I wanted to do was see her and touch her.

I'm starting to get worried, it's been 15 minutes and neither her OR Uriah have showed up.

"Dude, something is wrong!" Says Zeke. ""Their phones are going to voice mail!"

"Oh my god what happened to them?" I say already beginning to panic

Out of nowhere, Caleb comes running towards us, "Meet... Outside...Now...Ditch" He manages to say while panting heavily.

We run outside and follow Caleb. We all hop into his car without any idea of what's happening.

"What is it? " I ask annoyed.

"It's Tris and Uriah!" Yells Caleb while making a sharp turn into the HQ.

"WHAT?!" Yells Zeke.

We run into the building when suddenly, I see black. **A/N Don't Worry, there's more, you'll find out what happened don't kill me**

******************************************* PAGE BREAK ****************************************************************

I open up my eyes groaning as the bright light hits my face.

I move my hand to block it when My hand doesn't budge.

I look down and see I am tied up to a chair.

"What the hell?" Yells someone. I look to my right and see Zeke,Will,Caleb,Max, and Tori tied up to a chair like me.

"AH! You're finally awake!" says a booming voice.

I look up to see a not a man, but a boy like our age covered in piercings and tattoos. He has greasy hair and cold eyes.

"Who are you and What the hell is going on?!" Yells a frustrated Max.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Eric" Eric says.

"Get to the point" growls Tori.

"Very well, first, you might notice that you don't have ANY weapons, for We have disposed them all."

Sure enough, I didn't have my watch and Everyone else looked annoyed because they didn't have anything.

"We?" Asks Will

"Yes, WE as in more than one being. As in I am a companion of Jeanine Matthews. Ring a bell?"

We all nod .

"I have gathered you not to harm, but for you to watch your beloved Tris and Uriah suffer. They seem to have a different effect to her.. Fear Serum... She has tested them with many ... Simulations.. and they both have seem to manipulated all of them"

"She is quite rather annoyed of their bickering and constant results which are ruining her reputation... She will execute them, In front of your eyes. I , for one , Am leaving. Enjoy"

Eric walks out the door after dimming the lights and closes the door.

We all sit in defeat when we see a screen with Tris and Uriah tied up and sitting in chairs like us. There are 2 men in front of them with guns.

"OH NO!" Yells Tori

Max shakes his head. "Watch guys, Tris and Uriah have escaped situations like these before, they will get out, you'll see. They were always the clever ones"

_Tris, please, Be Brave_ I think.

**A/N I know, I'm sorry, A CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry for not updating! I will try and update as FAST as I can so don't worry! I know I am kinda rushing, i just need to speed things up a bit so sorry if you're not liking it. I will also do something about their other friends , Shauna,Marlene,Lynn,Christina... I will include them as well later so don't worry... Sorry for the short chapter.. It's a BRIDGE chapter where you jump from a chapter into action.**

**-Until then (HOPEFULLY NOT LONG) divergentFREAK24**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N THNX SO MUCH FOR READING GUYS! I REACHED 3,100 views so far. I know, not a lot to you but it's AMAZING to me! PLZ .Follow and Fave!**

**TRIS POV**

_I run away from the faceless mangled men trying to grab me. Calm down this isn't real. I think to myself. I run over to the mirror and imagine it's a secret compartment to a stash of weapons. _

_I scream as a man grabs my shoulder. I force open the mirror and it opens easily like a cabinet. I grab a gun and shoot the men and run around just randomly shooting until there are mangled bodies on the ground._

"Try Again!" I say while smirking and Uriah laughs out loud from beside me. The blond lady had tested us with at least 5 simulations so far but within minutes, Uri and I have manipulated them.

I've gotta admit, It's so funny annoying her. Her workers literally have to pinch their cheeks from trying not to laugh at the lady's constant failure.

"Ugh! I'm TIRED of you! Guards! Execute them! Do whatever you want just make sure they are dead!" says the lady.

Two men emerge from the crowd of workers smirking and they grab Uri and I from the chairs.

"Yes Jeanine, We already have some ideas in mind" Says the guy holding Uriah.

_JEANINE! WHAT THE HELL HOW WAS I SO STUPID NOT TO PUT IT TOGETHER?!_

My eyes widen and I watch as realization hits Uriah as well.

I try to break from the guard holding me "YOU BITCH! You have no LIFE! Couldn't get over my father couldn't you?! Didn't anyone tell you that no on gets EVERYTHING they want in life?! You jealous ass BITCH!" I scream

I try to get out of the guard's grasp to attack Jeanine but he has a death grip on me.

The guards haul Uri and I away to a cold grey room with just hard floor, chipped paint, and NO furniture except 2 chairs.

They force us onto the chairs and I shiver from the sudden cold air filling the room.

They first tie my hands to my back and then my body to the chair. They don't tie my legs but I don't mention it.

They both take out guns and hold it to us , almost like they're trying to scare us.

"We're not scared of you if that's your goal" says Uriah voicing my thoughts.

"Pff! That's not the point, we just wanna have a little fun with you is all. Well, not you, the girl"

My eyes widen in realization of what he meant.

The guard turns around, "I'm gonna go get a few things for our fun 'game' so sit tight!" He says while chuckling and then both guards leave the room.

I turn to Uriah. "They are so fucking STUPID!" I tell Uriah while smiling.

"Why?" He asks confused.

I shuffle around with my hands and reach for the knife attached to the back of my belt. As soon as I feel it slip out I immediately slice at the ropes until it gives in. Then I cut at the ropes at my body and stand up.

I hold out the knife for him to see

"This one is all on you Uri, You're the one who thought of wearing this, Good job!" I tell him

He laughs and I walk over to him and work at his ropes quickly. When I'm done he stands and stretches his back.

We hear footsteps and Uriah quickly whips out his knife from his belt and we both stand at the doorway leaning against the frame on opposite sides.

The door opens and I quickly stab my knife at the guard's wind pipe slightly dragging it so The guard doesn't scream and Uriah stabs his knife through the guard's heart. I quickly drag the dying body to the corner of the room and tell Uriah to stand by it.

"This will be an interesting death" I say while winking at Uriah. He stands by the NOW dead body and I sit in the chair waiting for the guard.

The footsteps become louder and then The guard stands in front of me.

"Hey!" I say cheerily. (Or fake cheerily)

"What!? How-" I cut him off "The other guard took Uriah away but he untied my ropes so I could be ready for you." I say while smiling.

He smirks and I almost throw up as he walks closer to me "Let's have some fun then" he says.

He steps in front of me and begins to lean in. I begin to lean in as well

"This is what I call 'FUN'!" I suddenly yell when our lips are a mere 2 inches away and I grab the knife from my back pocket and bring it to his heart so fast that his face is shocked when he falls to the ground.

Uriah emerges from the shadows and laughs so hard. "Oh my god Tris! That's the funniest one yet! I though you were gonna cheat on our fellow Four!"

I laugh and shake my head. "I'd NEVER do that. i love him too much." I say and we both walk out the door quietly.

I begin walking back to the room Jeanine had tested us in Until a sharp object whips past my head.

I jump back and bump into Uriah. I look up and see Jeanine standing with a man who is holding some knives.

"Hello, Try to escape huh? My guards may be stupid but i'm not. There is another problem! You have exactly 5.3 minutes before the building erupts in flames. Don't bother gathering evidence, We stashed all the important stuff so You couldn't get it. It's impossible to get out anyway but nonetheless, Good luck!" Jeanine says and then there is smoke and she is gone along with the man.

The building begins to fill with white smoke and I grab Uriah's hand. "WE NEED TO FIND AN EXIT!" I yell.

He nods and drags me to an air vent. He uses the tip of his knife and quickly unscrews the screws and we hop inside as soon as it opens.

I begin crawling north with Uriah behind me. We have taken about 2.4 minutes so far.

I end up at a vent with light flashing through and I just kick it forcefully and the vent cover clatters to the ground.

I jump down with Uriah following my lead and I look up to see an exit with a huge lock and I notice the smoke is starting to become grey.

I run to the lock and try to use my knife but the tip is too wide and big for the keyhole. I groan and immediately begin coughing. The smoke is becoming more dense. There are suddenly sparks of flames from behind us and I look around for something, anything to use.

My eyes begin to tear up as the heat burns my eyes. I am about to drop to the ground when Uriah yanks my hair really hard.

"OW!" I yell while coughing but then i see what Uriah has, my bobby pin.

Wow

I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of that?

I watch as Uriah carefully picks the lock and then I literally squeal in glee as I hear the familiar *click*.

Uriah shoves the door open and I breathe in a huge gush of fresh air. We run out the door but all I can think is

_Jeanine,This isn't over yet _

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR POV<strong>

My heart races as Tris leans in to the Guard about to kiss him until she yells, "This is what I call FUN" And stabs him to his death.

Everyone bursts out in laughter, especially Max who is literally choking on his own spit.

" Oh my god Tris! That's the funniest one yet! I though you were gonna cheat on our fellow Four!" Uriah says while hunching over in laughter.

"I'd NEVER do that. i love him too much." Tris says while shaking her head and i smile. "Awwww" Everyone coos and I glare at them to shut up.

We watch as Tris and Uriah maneuver through the building trying to escape the flames.

"This is like a fucking suspenseful movie!" says Zeke.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, except the characters CAN ACTUALLY DIE!" I say sarcastically but end up yelling at the last few words.

Tori chuckles "An overprotective boyfriend huh? Tris will murder you if you do that. She can handle anything, don't underestimate our 2 little goof balls. When they team up, They can escape anything!"

Max nods his head in agreement.

"Hey! What about me!" yells Zeke.

Max laughs. "You're like the big brother protecting his family when you go on missions with Uriah and Tris. You're too serious"

Zeke rolls his eyes and We hear Tris shout "OW"

I look at the screen and see Tris rubbing her head while glaring at Uriah but then she smiles as she realizes he is picking the lock using her bobby pin.

They run out and now we can't see them anymore because they are now out of the building.

Zeke breaks the silence. "Four, If you ever break her heart I will fucking MURDER you"

Tori chimes in "I'll help , If you hurt her I'll make sure to chop off your toes and then gradually make my way up so you suffer"

"And then We bang your head with a hammer but use the pointy side." says Max

_Why is everyone ganging up on me?!_

"Yeah, and then for the last touch, We shoot your neck" says Will

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I would NEVER hurt Tris because I REALLY like her and if I ever hurt her I will never be able to live with myself OKAY?! Quit making my murder story here !" I say annoyed but with sincerity

They all laugh and I realize they were teasing me. "But seriously, it CAN happen if you hurt her" Says Tori. I nod.

Then we hear laughing and the door opens. We see Tris on Uriah's shoulders and Uriah holding a key.

As soon as Tris sees me she runs over and kisses me full on the lips. Then she takes a knife out of her belt and begins cutting the ropes off me.

"Hey beautiful" I whisper in her ear and she blushes.

"We watched you guys on this screen" says Max and Tris turns around. "Really? Did you see my AMAZING stunt? Did Four have a heart attack here?" says Tris clearly amused.

"HEY!" I say "You would've probably felt the same way if I was about to kiss a girl!"

Tris just chuckles and pecks my lips. Max laughs again. "I am going to literally write that down so everyone knows about the story!" says Max.

Tris curtsies and begins coughing a bit. She hunches over and I hold her up. "I- Breathed i-in too much smo-oke" She says suddenly having a coughing fit.

I snake my arms around her waist and carry her.. "I'll take her to the infirmary to get checked out" I say.

Everyone nods and I carry Tris there sneaking in kisses on her head, cheek, chin, and temple.

After Tris gets checked out, We head over to the Cafeteria to get some Dauntless Cake because she claims she missed Lunch and it's literally Dinner.

Tris has an inhaler but she only needs to use it for a couple of days.

When we pass by the Chasm I quickly stop her and gently press her against the wall. Tris chuckles softly. "Somebody's being impatient"

I chuckle as well "I can't help it, I'm addicted. You can't blame me, I've waited all day" I say and then I press my lips to hers.

She kisses me back and I snake my arms around her waist while she slips her arms around my neck.

We kiss for another minute when she suddenly pulls away and begins running.

"HEY! That was mean!" I yell at her and she laughs while running.

"I may be hungry for your kisses but I think i'll stick with using Food" she calls over her shoulder and I run after her and scoop her into my arms.

She laughs and I snuggle my face into her hair while walking to The cafeteria.

"Dauntless cake here I come!" Tris chirps Happily and I laugh at her childishness.

**A/N SOOOOOOOOOOO Yeah did you guys like it? PLZ READ REVIEWFOLLOW ANDFAVE!**

**i'm kinda worrying... The reviewing has died down and I'm starting to think it's because the story is turning out bad? Idk just being self-conscious... Yeah so Plz review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! I got a hold of the computer soooo HERE IS UR UPDATE! AND THNX FOR ALL UR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND ADVICE!**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up and realize that today is FRIDAY!

Last day of school before the weekend!

I slowly get up and suddenly all the events of yesterday come crashing down on me.

1.) Uri and I were almost burned in a fire

2.) We let Jeanine slip through our fingers

3.) We uncovered NOTHING but the fact that she has fear serum and that we had a rare approach to it.

Out of all that , I think I enjoy the fact that we embarrassed Jeanine a lot by manipulating EVERY single one of her Stimulations.

I walk towards the bathroom and take a warm shower washing all my problems away and comforting me with its warmth.

As I get out, I slip on a towel and walk to the mirror. I wipe my hand across it to get the condensation off and just stare at myself.

I have a light bruise from what Molly gave me and a few scratches.. Nothing horrible.

I walk over to my closet and pick out a white long sleeved shirt with a blue anchor drawn on the front, and some dark denim high waisted shorts.

After slipping those on I walk over to my weapon closet and spot a hair clip shaped as a bow with a smoke bomb and anchor earrings which are _REALLY,_ explosives.

I smirk, I know I can't explode a whole place but _WHAT THE HELL!?_ It's AWESOME to have!

I look through the closet and find a simple belt with a knife attached and grab it. Agents just seem to love that simple thing, it helps you get out of ropes when enemies tie you down. I decide to give it to Tobias since that really isn't my size OR style.

I slip on the earrings carefully that I had picked out for myself an then I begin to make a Messy Bun. Weird, it's harder to make a MESSY bun than a normal bun.

Brushing that thought away, I finish my messy bun but leave a few strands of hair in the front for me to clip back with my bow. I braid the strands and clip it back.

I slip on a pair of knee high black boots and then I FINALLY walk out with Tobias' belt in my bag.

I decide to stop at Starbucks for a pumpkin spiced latte. I buy a sandwich as well and then make my way to school.

I sit in my car while eating my sandwich slowly when I hear a _tap tap. _

I look up and see Four standing by the passenger seat. I unlock the car and take another bite out of my sandwich.

"Hey!" he greets.

I nod back since my mouth is full.

"Erm.. Aren't you gonna give me some?" Four asks innocently.

I look back at my sandwich and see I only took a couple bites. There was A LOT still there.

I smirked and spoke since I had already swallowed.

"I don't know.. You have to earn it, if you do, I will give you a gift and half of this sandwich" I say.

Four smirks "That's easy" And leans forward and presses his lips to mine for a full 5 seconds before pulling back.

I just roll my eyes and tear the sandwich into two and take the bigger size.

He takes the sandwich grinning and looks at me. " Did I tell you that you look good?"

I roll my eyes succeeding in hiding my blush. "Nope. But thank you." Then I remember The belt and reach inside my bag.

"I got this for you since we all had one and you didn't" I say and hand him the belt.

He takes it and stuffs the rest of his part of the sandwich in his mouth. I wrinkle my nose and he smirks. He slips on the belt replacing his other one and sets his old belt in the back.

I laugh and grab my pumpkin spiced Latte. Then, I walk outside and into the Music Room with Four hot on my heels.

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE A HUGE HOUSE!" yells Christina.<p>

I just simply nod while smiling and take them to my room.

I noticed I haven't really spent a lot of my time with my friends so I invited them to stay a day as a sleepover. the boys were going to Zeke and Uri's house.

As we walk up I chuckle at their weird gawking noises and gasps as we near my room. I open my door and Christina runs to my make up area. Marlene sprints to my closet of clothes, Shauna sits on my bed and Lynn walks over to my knives and a target.

I walk up to Lynn, "SOOO My favorite, Want me to teach you?" I ask.

Her eyes widen and she smiles and nods. I almost faint, She has a beautiful smile, if she wasn't so cold and she didn't shave half her head, she would be the hottie.

I demonstrate and then teach her. As I instruct, slowly, all the girls begin to join in. I open my mouth to tell them that we could practice in my training room but then they'll get suspicious so instead , I ask, "Who's Hungry?"

Everyone cheers and I tell them to wait. I look at all their targets and see Lynn has gotten the middle, Christina and Marlene are a TAD bit off and Shauna got the center.

I smirk and walk downstairs with everyone following me. I walk over to the fridge and take out a tray of Lasagna My mom had left for us to eat.

I put it in the oven to heat up and while it heats, I grab a few drinks and different varieties of chips starting from Funyuns and ending with Doritos.

I walk back over and take the Lasagna out and Put it in each plate with a drizzle of sauce and a sprinkle of Mozzarella Cheese.

"Grab whatever drink and chips you want!' I say and the girls all go scrambling to grab their plates and choices.

I walk back upstairs with some Lasagna, Hot Spicy Cheetos, and Mountain Dew. I decide to take them to the Movie room and I set my stuff down on a table. I grab the remote and turn on Criminal Minds. The girls come trickling in and immediately begin to eat and watch carefully.

When I was with Zeke and Uriah, We would watch Criminal Minds because it literally trained us how to find criminals and gave us tips on different strategies.

I look back at their furrowed eyebrows and scrunched, concentrated faces.

I'm training them to be a secret agent and they don't even KNOW it!

* * *

><p>"I KNEW IT!" We all shouted at the same time and laughed. We all suspected that The criminal was Crazy and was imagining the audience.<p>

I decided to take a bold move. "What would you guys do if you were secret agents?" I ask awaiting their answer.

"Kill, Shoot, Combat, all that cool stuff" says Lynn. I smile because that's a majority of the work.

"I would go on missions because I can easily tell when people lie or suspect anything without you realizing"Christina says smirking. Impressive.

"I would just go on CRAZY things like go on a run and try to catch a criminal, Like do Park our!" Says Marlene. I laugh.

"I would just do all the thinking with the files and stuff. Track everything, All the gadgets, and SOMETIMES maybe do some missions.

I hold myself from saying that you COULD be like that and you CAN do all that but I refrain.

I nod my head instead.

**A/N - HEY GUYS! I KNOW! This is a Filler Chappie! Sorry but I have to make some friendship grow within Tris and the Gang! Don't worry! Action is Coming Be patient! PLUS! I wanted them to have basic knowledge of combat cuz it'll come in handy !Hmm.. (Hint)**

**-divergentFREAK24**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N IM SORRY GUYZ! HAD TO GET SCHOOL SUPPLIES CUZ FOR ME SCHOOL IS WELL, Today! SOOO here I am up at 12:00 am writing this cuz I feel bad.**

**TRIS POV**

We all go to sleep around 2:00 am and when I wake up, it's 1:30 pm!

"WAKE UP GUYS!" I yell to the girls who are snuggled up in their sleeping bags on the carpet floor.

Christina moans, Shauna slowly gets up, Lynn peeks one eye open, and Marlene stretches.

"Good morning, Good MORNING!" Sings Marlene happily.

God, How can this girl be so CHEERY about getting up in the morning?

I laugh and get off my bed and begin to fold my blanket.

"Come on guys, If you hurry up I'll ask my mom to make us WAFFLES with all those goodies for Breakfast!" I say with a smirk while pulling my bed sheet flat.

After saying this, All of them are folding up their sleeping bags and running around to fetch their stuff to clean up their face.

* * *

><p>We all walk down stairs and I smile as I see my mom is ALREADY done making our Waffles.<p>

"Hey Mom!" I say cheerfully.

"Good morning Mrs. Prior " Chirp all the girls.

My mom smiles at them, "Please, Call me Natalie" My mom says while passing out the waffles.

I sit down and look at my waffles. They're just regular 2 regular round waffles with whip cream, strawberries, blue berries and confectioners sugar sprinkled on the top.

We all dig in.

I feel a vibrate in my phone and grab it to find I have a text. Weird thing is, So does everybody else.

I look down again confused and read the text.

**_If you fear your life, you would Come alone to the Gas station, at 2:00 p.m. sharp - Private Number_**

What the hell?

I look up to my friend's faces and see Lynn smirking while the rest are somewhat scared, ...and excited?

"Did you get that weird text?" Asks A smirking Lynn.

We all nod.

"Sounds like, a _MISSION_ to me huh guys?" says Lynn putting emphasis on the word Mission.

My heart skips a beat when I realize why she was smirking. If anyone should go, it's ME! I'm the trained secret agent here! Why did we ALL get this text then?

I look around and see everyone's mouths slowly forming into a smirk like Lynn's.

Shauna suddenly walks over to our computer and plugs in her phone with a USB.

Oh _GOD_! I know what she's doing!

"What are you doing Shauna?" Asks Christina.

"Remember I told you, if I were ever become an agent, I would do the Computer stuff? Files, gadgets, and in this case, _Track everything?_" replies Shauna.

I slowly walk over to the computer, if they're determined to do this, maybe I can pretend this is a test. Maybe they were meant to be an Agent like me.

I see hundreds of codes and what looks like a drooling Lynn, Marlene, and Christina. I smile, I understand the codes. Shauna does too.

I snap back when Shauna prints out something. I look at the paper and smirk proudly as I see an address and information from this phone.

One point to become ... SURPRISE! A Secret agent!

While they all crowd around the paper, My thoughts travel to how I'll break the news of how I TRULY am.

_Maybe, We're throwing our knifes and I do some AWESOME move and..._

"Tris honey?" Calls my mom breaking my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask shaking my thoughts away.

She beckons me over. I walk over to her after seeing the girls have notebooks out (god knows from where) and are busy writing.

" Tell them" She says simply.

I gape at her as the 2 words sink in my head.

"_Tell them_?! Mom, It's not _THAT_ easy!" I whisper yell.

She laughs. "Isn't that how your father told you" She says while smiling.

_FLASH BACK_

_I ride my father's back as he walks to his work. He promised me he would take me to it as soon as I turned 6._

_I look at the normal looking building. My eyebrows furrow. "Daddy! Is this the right place? You said it was cool!" I complain._

_We enter the building. I grip on my father's neck a little more tightly and he kisses my hand in reassurance._

_My jaw slowly drops and places itself on my father's head as I look around. "DADDY THIS IS AWESOOMEEEEEEE!" I yell while jumping off his back._

_"LOOK AT THIS!" I say while pointing at the Tattoo shop. I run inside and ramble about the pictures. I see a young woman and run over to her. "HI I'M TRIS AND I LOVE THIS PLACE! MY DADDY TOOK ME HERE TODAY AND CAN I PLEASE HAVE A PICTURE OF THAT SWIRLY SKULL ON MY SHOULDER PLEEEEEASE?"_

_I yell and suddenly begin panting, out of breath. The woman laughs. "I'm Tori, Why don't you sit there while I get your tattoo?" She asks. I nod and skip over to the chair. I step on the counter and then jump on the chair._

_There are a lot of people coming and getting in line for a Tattoo._

_My dad catches up with me. Tori walks over with a piece of paper and a wet cloth. "Does it hurt? I can handle it!" I say. She shakes her head. "Not at all."_

_She rubs the wet cloth on my shoulder where I told her to, and she places the paper on the damp area. 30 seconds later, She peels it off and I see a skull engulfed in flames._

_"I LOVE IT!" I yell. Everyone looks at me and smiles._

_"Tris, I'm a secret agent, I fight all the bad guys and take them to our prison" My dad says to me._

_I look up at him and tilt my head. "Like a SUPERHERO?" I ask, completely awed_

_"Yes, like a superhero" My father replies while laughing._

_I purse my lips and then grin. "I WANNA BECOME A SUPERHERO!" I yell firmly._

_Everyone either chuckles or coos at my confidence._

_My dad laughs. "OK my little superhero, Let's go" He says while scooping me up in his arms._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smile sadly at my mom, "That was when we went to the HQ!" I say while chuckling. But nonetheless, I walk over to the girls.

"Guys?" I ask.

They all turn towards me. "I have a HUGE thing I need to tell you.. Only if you promise not to freak out on me" I say

They all look at each other and then back at me. "Sure, We promise" Says Lynn speaking for everyone.

My mom nods reassuringly at me and I tell them to follow me as I walk up the stairs, where I lead them to my training room.

I take a deep breath and place my hand at the scan. It opens and I take a deep breath. "Guys, Welcome To my training room. gadgets, files, Guns, Knives, you name it. I'm a Secret Agent." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I decided to be nice and not end as a cliffie so I'll add on some more**

All the girls gape as they look around.

"You-You're a secret AGENT!?" Says a bewildered Christina.

"This makes so much sense! The knives, the skill, EVERYTHING!" Yells a fascinated Shauna.

I cringe a bit as I say the words , "Are you mad at me?" I ask hesitantly.

Marlene looks at me eyes narrowed. "Pfft, MAD at you?" She says in an irritated voice. "How about... PROUD AND HONORED!" She yells her tone changing completely.

I take a deep breath and smile. "Honored?" I ask curiously.

Marlene nods. "You told us a HUGE top secret thing and ON TOP of that, You're teaching us!" She chirps happily.

Yep, I'm definitely having them recruited after we're finished with this "Mission".

I walk over to the closet filled with disguises and all sorts of out fits. "ready to armor up?" I ask while smirking.

* * *

><p>I drive my car to the gas station and park in an empty spot.<p>

There is NO ONE here at all!

I walk around the gas station with everyone following me and stop as I see a .._ Piercing? _

Marlene catches the glistening jewelry as well and picks it up carefully.

"Something's not right" I say to them.

Before they can answer, I feel a sharp pain near my head and then.

_Black_

**_[A/N Yeah, i know, an even BIGGER cliffie, sorry, it's fun putting cliffies :) ]_**


	12. Chapter 12

**IM SORRY.. Thats all I can say.. I FEEL SO BAD OH MI GOD! UGH! I can't tell you guys! I never knew it would be SO hard to update! I'll try to make this long! I'm writing this cuz there's no school since our school flooded!**

**TRIS POV**

_I smile as I head out as soon as the bell rings already waiting for Four._

_I run towards the boy with brown hair and suddenly stop as a red head starts hitting on him._

_I am about to barge in when I refrain and curiously hide behind a bush._

_He doesn't snap back like he usually does. In fact, he starts hitting BACK!_

_Suddenly, they're both leaning in... WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_I'm running before I can stop myself to punch the girl before her lips meet Four's and-_

I gasp and sit up as I wake up in a room with only white walls.

I rub my head as the sudden action makes my head dizzy and then the events from I don't know how long ago come crashing back.

_Friends_

_Mission_

_Concealed to Revealed_

_Shiny Piercing_

_Butt of Gun Connecting with my Head_

_Pierced Man dragging me_

I quickly look around and find myself on a soft bed.

I'm still wearing my exact clothes and I can still feel all the bulges where my weapons are concealed so that's good.

BUT WHAT ABOUT LYNN, SHAUNA, CHRISTINA, AND MARLENE?!

I jump out of the bed and my boots make contact with the floor until I'm suddenly on my knees gasping as a sharp pain goes through my head.

The smallest whimper goes through me and my eyes become blurry but I quickly recover and get back up.

I take in my surroundings more closely and see that I'm in a room except there's a window.

Quietly, I tiptoe towards it and look out only to see a note taped to it.

**Ah, You've awaken now. Well, let me tell you, your friends aren't here. Seriously. We have taken them to different locations across the state. Sadly, their only hope is you. We've heard you were good. but this is too cleverly thought out EVEN for you. But, If you insist on finding them, your first clue is in the kitchen. Go on now, no one is here.**

** -Second in Command of Jeanine Matthews**

What. The. hell.

I stare at the note and suddenly I'm shaking.

This is all my fault. this is all my fault. This is all my fault. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

I mentally slap myself.

_GET YOURSELF TOGETHER TRIS! YOU NEED TO HELP THEM! GO IN THE KITCHEN!_

I immediately walk out and open a random door.

I turn on the light and suddenly a flash blinds my eyes and a sharp pain goes through out my arm.

I quickly back out the room and examine my arm while rubbing it only to feel a slight tingle now and a lump.

Too dark to see now, I run blindly through the halls until suddenly I trip over something and fall on my elbows.

Gritting my teeth and letting out a frustrated scream, I scramble to my feet and look down to see what I tripped over.

A pan.

Which means I'm at the kitchen.

I look around to find a sink, cabinets, bread, fruits, A Window.

Striding over to the Window, I use the light and examine my arm.

I gasp as I see a blue object sort of STUCK into my skin.

Like it's sunken in now.

_FLASHBACK_

_I'm sitting on my dad's chair as I see him hunched over a desk working on a gadget._

_"What's that daddy?" I ask while striding over to him and hopping up on the desk._

_"Something dangerous honey" He says while slowly picking at it. "We need to use it on the criminal we just captured"_

_I tilt my head and furrow my eyebrows. "But what does it DO!" I say._

_I see my father's lips curve up a bit. I was always the stubborn one, asking questions that just HAD to be answered thoroughly._

_"Well, When I put this on the criminal, then his gang or whatever thing he worked for won't be able to track him. Like, all the things that connect him to his gang are blocked"_

_I punch his shoulder. "So, If I had that on me and I was lost, You wouldn't be able to track me? Nada? Blank? Everything?"_

_"Yes, that's why it's dangerous" Replies my dad._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

I feel my jaw slowly drop.

My HQ will never know where I am, I'm blocked out of EVERYTHING they could possibly use to track me except luck.

And if I have this on me, The others probably do too which means I probably can't use my phone.

MY PHONE!

I dig it out only to see there's no signal. Groaning, I drop it back in my pocket and look around for a supposed note that was supposed to be here.

Catching a glimpse of white near the cabinets, I run towards it and read the first clue that'll hopefully, help me.

** The clue To Find your Friends,**

**Is look at where'd they'd most desire**

**Yes, You can not communicate**

**No go before their pain becomes more than minor.**

I drop the note and watch as it floats to the ground.

Oh god, this will be my hardest mission yet.

**AN I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE I SWEAR OMG PLZ DONT KILL ME! Any way, I think we all know where we could find Christina.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok,, See? Im trying! CHAPTER 13 ALREADY! Well.. Close enough.. THANK YOU FOR UR KIND REVIEWS PLZ CONTINUE YOU GUYS TOTALLY MAKE MY DAY! ESPECIALLY WHEN MY EMAIL EXPLODES SINCE PPL ARE FAVORITING THIS. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH! **

**TRIS POV**

I'm currently in a Taxi on my way to The Fashion Outlets Mall of Chicago. Yes, not because I want to, I was never a fan of malls, Because that's the only place on the top of my head where I suspect Christina to be.

I look out the window and watch as the buildings whip past me like a movie put on Fast Forward.

I don't have a car, I don't have any communication with the HQ and if I see any one like Four or the Gang I'm gonna have to run.

Four.

I want to see him. How can I survive this long a period without him?

All I want right now is comfort.

Someone to hold me.

Tell me it'll all be okay.

WHAT? What am I thinking? What happened to the tough girl I used to be?

I need to stop. If anything, maybe this distance from him is good for me.

I shake these thoughts out of my head just in time to hear the taxi guy clear his throat.

"Excuse me M'am? May I ask why you're even going to the Mall on a Saturday? You don't even strike me as someone who cares about this"

I look up in the rear view mirror startled.

"Ahem! I mean.. Maybe you do care.. Like, you look good-I - I mean your clothes are fine and-"

I smirk and cut him off for both of our sakes.

"It's ok, you are right, I don't want to go, just going for a friend"

I inwardly cringe as I say this. Really? I'm making my friend, Christina, sound like an annoying idiot when in reality, she could die if I don't hurry?

The taxi driver nods and turns attempting to cover his blushing face.

And that's when I really look at him. Blond hair, about a year older than me, turquoise eyes- is it even possible to have turquoise eyes?

"Hmm? Um.. I don't know.. I just have it" Replied the taxi ma- I mean.. taxi boy.

My eyes widen as I realize I said it outloud.

He notices this and laughs.

I turn towards the window and mumble "Can you hurry? It's really important"

"Maybe, if there wasn't so much traffic Tris" He replies.

I look up so fast and shout at him to stop the car.

He parks and I quickly get out and back away from him.

"HOW do you know my name?" I demand.

He looks startled. "Tris? Wait... OH GOD YOU ARE TRIS! You don't remember me? It's Matthew! I worked with you before! WOW!" Matthew replies.

I feel myself relax. Matthew was one of my good friends. Even I don't know how I didn't recognize him.

But then I remembered the blue thing on my arm and I immediately tense and back away.

"What?" Matthew asks worriedly.

"How.. what.. why didn't I?" I stutter over my words. NOTHING happened.

instead, I stick out my arm where the device remains in my arm and Matthews eyes widen. He pulls me in the back seat of the taxi and I blush a bit as I realize I'm Practically ON His lap.

"How'd you get this?" He whispers.

I shake my head. I scoot a bit away from him but leave my arm in his grasp since he's still studying it.

"LONG story.. I'm .. I guess I'm on a mission. But what I don't understand is how nothing happened when you were near me Matthew. You're an agent too! Isn't there supposed to be a ZAP or something crazy? " I ask.

Then he looks at me. "It wasn't supposed to do anything. I'm not even an agent Tris" he says slowly. "I never wanted to BECOME BECOME one.. I just am one I guess? Well.. I'm an agent but not OFFICIALLY with the Divergent agency..Wait. does this make sense?" He asks trailing off.

I laugh.

"Yeah. You're an agent but not officially with us and because of that they didn't track you" I reply.

he nods thankfully and I nod towards the steering wheel.

"Mind driving to the Mall now? I need to save a friend I guess. . In the mall"

He climbs in the front. "Ah! Which totally explains why you suddenly NEEDED to step foot in a mall."

I roll my eyes and he drives me there. As I climb at the door I hear him call me quickly.

"Yeah?" I ask.

He hands me a piece of paper. "My number. To keep in touch. Since I can't really see you during HQ hours and yeah.."

I nod and fold it. Not before catching the handwriting sloppily scrawled on the back in pen with a **T+M=VICTORY.**

I laugh and look up at his grinning face. "You actually have this?" I asked. "That was so long ago"

he turns his eyes back to the road. "We had the brothers make a million of those little sheets after that game, how could I not still have one?"

I smile and turn towards the mall.

"See ya I guess.." I say.

"Bye." He says and I hear the car drive away.

I smile at the memory of the "game" We played soccer. Me and Matthew vs Zeke and Uriah.

after we won 35-2 Zeke and Uriah had to make those for us declaring us victorious. But that was when we were literally 10 which explains the handwriting.

As I open my eyes, I take a deep breath and look towards the Mall again.

_Christina? Don't give up._

_I'm coming._

**FOUR POV**

I wake up with a headache.

Looking around, I see a few empty bottles of alcohol and pizza.

"Ugh." I hear Uriah groan.

This 'boys night' did not go well.

I guess this is the result when you drink and eat pizza and play video games late at night.

My stomach clenches and I'm suddenly running to the bathroom while Uriah runs to the upstairs bathroom.

Vomit never feels good.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I open the door only to have Zeke knock me out of the way for his share of the no cleaned sink.

I quickly get out and join Uriah with cleaning the place.

Wrappers of candy, boxes of pizza with crust crumbs, empty bottles, all go in a plastic bag which gets tossed into a bin.

When I come back into the room I see Will and Zeke rolling up all our sleeping bags while Uriah comes back with a glass pitcher and some aspirin.

I quickly grab it and swallow it quickly not even bothering to use a glass and then I flop down on the couch.

"Whatcha guys wanna do?" I ask after my hangover sort of subsides a bit.

Zeke grabs his key and shake it. "Go see the girls? I bet they had a better night anyway"

Uriah is already tugging on his jacket. " MA BAE, NATALIE IS GONNA MAKE PANCAKES!" He screams.

I laugh and my heart flutters.

Tris.

I'm already tying my shoelaces and we all head out to our cars.

When we reach the Prior's house, we all run to the door and sigh as the ligit smell of pancakes and chocolate fill the air.

We open the door since it's already locked and , because we can't help it, we go to the kitchen, home of the pancakes.

Natalie ( ) sees us and serves us as if she expected us to come. She doesn't even seem to care that a group of boys just literally burst into her home for breakfast.

When we've finished eating, Natalie answers us before we could even turn towards the stairs.

"The girls aren't home I'm afraid" she says.

Will is first to voice our thoughts. "Why?"

"They have a mission." She says casually.

We all don't react until her words dawn in on me.

"MISSION? ALL THE GIRLS? " I ask.

Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina? A mission? And TRIS!

"What's it about? Why did they all go? What's going on?" Uriah asky worriedly.

Will moves to the home phone and dials Christina's number. But before it can ring, it sparks and a puff of smoke blows out.

Our eyes widen. But what's even worse is Natalie's expression.

"OH GOD!" She yells. But not because of the phone. She's not even staring at it anymore. "CALEB!" she screams and we hear footsteps running down.

"What? What happened?" Caleb asks while rubbing his sleepy eyes awake.

Natalie points towards the phone. "Tris and the girls went to do a mission, don't worry they know, but. But.. Will called Christina and-"

Caleb cuts her off "HOLY SHIT IT EXPLODED! THIS IS BAD!"

"What!?" I yell annoyed by the secret talk.

... And Caleb explains the blue device

And by the end we all are horrified because...

HOW will we find the girls?

_How, will I find my Tris?_

**I finally updated .. on the phone.. which is why it took long.. but quick at the same time.. Hmm.. How will Tris find Christina and How will the boys find the girls? Do the boys even NEED to find the girls? Has Tris got everything under control?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

"Excuse me." I say to a group of boys who are hanging out around the water fountain.

They all turn my way and step aside as I walk to get a drink.

"She's hot" whispers one of them.

I whip around after swallowing and glare annoyingly.

One of them, a boy with brownish red hair cocks his head to the side and smirks sheepishly.

I glare at him and walk away to the bathrooms until I notice the missing weight in my pocket.

"Give it back!" I say while whipping around feeling like a 5 year old.

I'm not that worried though, nothing he can do anyway, I mean, my phone has total security.

The boy who smiled at me earlier hands me the phone and I feel my eyes widen as I see the phone is unlocked and there's a new contact.

"Impressive security ya got there," he says "But nothing I even can't hack through"

I grab my phone and he winks when I see his name and number.

"Give me a call, you know, whenever, nothing bad, just a friend I swear! " He says while holding his hands up.

I glance at the phone. "I'll keep that in mind... Tommy.." and I turn and walk away again to the bathroom.

I shake my head after I walk in the bathroom.

Man! Four's gonna freak when he sees I already have 2 boys in my contacts that he doesn't know of, Matthew and Tommy.

I don't delete Tommy's number though, I really think he may be useful, he actually hacked into my phone which has a ton of pass codes and techy shit.

I wash my face and close my eyes. I need to know where Christina would be. Where'd they'd keep her...

I search through my head.. This is a mall after all and the note said that I could find them at a place where they'd all desire.

So where is a shop that Christina loves because truth is .. THERE'S SO MANY!

I take a deep breath and remember the lit up billboard I saw as I passed when we were getting here.

There was one shop that flashed the most.

Forever 21

And that's where I guess I'm going now.

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be KIDDING me!?" I yell when I see the hugest crowd surrounding Forever 21.<p>

And who am I to say it's because Forever 21 is the main shop here?

Maybe it's because there's some famous sales-guy person RIGHT NEXT TO IT.

I squish through easily, thankfully, because of .. Well, you know... And don't even bother to turn and see the guy everyone is excited about nor do I care.

The grin that came from my accomplishment wipes off my face when I'm back to the drawing board... Where could Christina be?

I'm no idiot to just go calling her name, really, no.

Instead, I literally grab a hand basket and start casually walking around stuffing random stuff inside that I don't care about and search each aisle carefully.

That is, until I literally faint when I see the "Random Stuff" I've been putting in my basket are nonetheless, freaking bras.

And so, I dump it all into some random shelf and run into the bathroom because of the rapid, hot, frustrated tears that slip down my face.

Why did everything have to drastically change because I'm going to high school!?

The tears won't stop and I let them flow because I've already given myself a constraint.

_THREE_

_why is the world so cruel?_

_TWO_

_why'd this have to happen at the worst time of my life?_

_ONE_

_shut the hell up Tris and toughen up you idiot!_

And then my tears are dry and I'm washing my hands and it's when I turn around I see the ducked tape stall with an "OUT OF ORDER" sign attached to it.

And I'm already trying to slice the tape open when I catch the patches of blood leaking from beneath.

And when I HAVE sliced the tape and opened the stall door I'm immediately crouched on the floor because of the AWFUL smell of a dead body.

Hanging.

From.

A.

Pink.

Rope.

And it's NOT Christina, let me tell you that.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR POV<strong>

I pace the living room back and forth back and forth.

Before anyone of us could take action, Natalie was pulling on a coat and ordering us to stay so she could run an errand.

But it's when we refused and she gave us the most venomous hiss repeating the two words, "_STAY HERE!" _, we stayed.

And I run to sit patiently next to the other 3 boys, yes, even Caleb, when I hear the doorknob turning and the sound of keys jingling.

And after Natalie sits in front of us, she takes a deep breath... And begins talking.

"We can't get the girls OR Tris-" She starts.

We open our mouths to protest but she cuts us off.

"-Because she's obviously on a mission and from what I can tell, we need to give her time to figure things out herself. Maybe she's having a mental breakdown, Maybe she's already murdering criminals, MAYBE MAYBE MAYBE... But, we can't do this because WE want it, we need to WAIT. What if we find them? We know they all have the blue device armed on them, what do you think will happen if we act before we think and before you can even make a run towards either of them, they've vanished?"

"Running after them will only put THEM in danger. There's plenty of time we can give her, we leave at 3:00 am to start our search... And don't you even DARE go earlier"

And with that, she's disappeared upstairs.

I understand what she's said.

But still, I stuff a nearby pillow in my face and let out a muffled scream.

"Time has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters doesn't it?" I tell the others sarcastically without even turning to look them in the eye.

"Well, It's still a bitch." Zeke puffs out using the same tone as me.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

A fresh set of tears threatened to spill from my eyes but not because of the frustration and pressure anymore, because the smell OH the smell that burned it.

I stepped back to the sink where the somewhat fresh air was and retched in the sink until anything I'd probably eaten was gone and I was left with burning acids.

And then I glanced back at the body that did not have skin at ALL but reddish pinkish flesh and white and green splotches from the time it had HUNG there.

And I vomit all over again this time, only burning acids which pained my stomach SO bad that I felt as if I had pulled every single muscle from there all at once.

Wiping the tears from my face, I take off my jacket and tie it skillfully around my nose. Enough to breathe, but keep the smell out.

_You can do this._

I take the few steps that lead me to the stall and force myself to LOOK.

Patches of black hair, flakes of skin, blood, Oh the blood.

I walk around the hanging body and examine the walls for anything at all to help me find Christina.

The gasp that comes from my mouth is so loud that you can clearly hear it even through the jacket.

Behind the body, is a bloody ax, but that's not it, it's the not so hidden anymore secret little door that sends me hope.

And despite the couple times I had thrown up or even the gross blood on the ground, I crawl on top of it because I somehow KNOW Christina is there.

The floor feels damp and sticky from blood and dirt, but I keep going.

And I almost, ALMOST cry when I see a patch of light.

But I don't cry. My crying is over, my fretting is gone.

This time, replaced with an even colder attitude worse than after my Dad was killed in front of my eyes.

And it's when I crawl out of the space into a lit up room with Christina , Oh Christina tied up into a chair with tape on her mouth and a few scratches on her face -

- I don't run toward her.

Instead, I turn to the guy with a gun pointed to my head and smile a smile which I'm sure probably looks terrifying.

"I'm not scared of you" I say brightly with the scariest smile probably resembling the Joker from batman.

And then he's already slumped on the ground with a knife and a pool of blood pouring from his heart as I make my way towards Christina.

My best friend, Christina.

The girl, who witnessed pure madness ... But is still looking at me with joyful eyes and an attempt of a thankful smile behind the tape.

But it's not over.

For it's only the beginning that has started.

1 found, 3 more to go.

**Plz review. I'm even on the edge after Writing this! I myself haven't thought of what's to happen next. PLZ REVIEW **


	15. Chapter 15

**TRIS POV**

The mild smell of vomit drifts through the air only present at our table. Christina and I.

"Mmmmm food never tasted so good " mumbles Christina through her bite of a burger- trying to fill herself up with food after the wasted bunch that was flushed down a toilet.

The same reason why I'd thrown up earlier... You don't even have to guess.

I nibble on my french fries as frustrated thoughts swarm through my head.

NO MATTER HOW HARD I ASK OR BEG, Christina won't tell me what they did with her.

Nada. Nothing

What she will however DO is show her body which is perfectly fine, a couple of scratches only from HER side of struggle.

But, if it wasn't anything physical. ... Then it's emotional.

And I don't know... But that's literally worse...

And , Ah! The revolting dead body mess in the bathroom!

Well, turns out when I had a freak attack and was blinded with tears, the bathroom I had ran into happened to be out of order. No one will see that gross thing in a while.

And the clothes?

Thank god there's something called changing rooms and rejected clothes inside the stalls.

Christina had completely changed but I kept my jacket to store my weapons.

"HOLY SH- !..._OW_!" I yell at Christina putting emphasis on the last word.

"What the fudge? Christina my-!?"

I glance down at my arm to see a deep bruise.

Where the blue device used to be.

"I know, sorry, yours was way more deeper than mine. But you need to have that out to get the others. You're lucky I happened to have taken mine off before you came" Christina explains apologetically.

"How-?" I begin but Christina just cuts me off with a "They explained." hinting for me to not press for further explanation so I don't.

I stare at her outstretched hand with an almost identical bruise.

Blowing air out of my puffed up cheeks, I grab Christina's hand and begin dragging her outside.

Where it's incredibly dark. I hadn't realized it had taken soo long.

I look back at the mall.. Or more like the food court.. 24 hours.

"Okay, we need to start NOW unfortunately. So what transportation do you want to use? Taxis are ruled out, I've used that already.. Not like we can get one fast anyway.. It's probably past midnight.

Christina begins dragging ME instead.

"An abandoned shop? What's that supposed to- oh." I stop talking and smirk instead as I see a beautiful motorcycle leaning against a ruined brick wall... Abandoned.

No wait, there's TWO motorcycles.

* * *

><p>"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" Christina screams as we speed past every empty street.<p>

I roll my shoulders as the wind pushes my hair from my face, we've been for maybe an hour. Or two, who knows. All I know is that it's gotta be like 3:00 am or something.

Then why am I not tired?

Something black flashes from up ahead.

And the little sense of relaxation we'd been having ends because there's a loud screech from in front of me.

And a scream.

And a boom.

And glass shattering.

I stop so fast as does Christina a moment away from me.

"OH my god." I whisper horrified.

An accident.

A lethal one.

"Christy," I say while meeting her eyes shakily. "Help me-"

But when I turn around to point at the accident,... There's nothing there.

"WHAT THE F-" Christina yells but I cut her off.

"Did you see that!?" Something flashes and then it's like the road we were on becomes dimmer.

Like someone switched a light off... Or...

"It's a manipulation or something!" I say rushing my words. "Maybe... Maybe that means we're close to-" But I'm cut off by Christina's expression while pointing to something behind me.

Towards the area where the crash..._was._..Except upward.

And it's when I look up to see the nearby roller coasters that I guess we hadn't even SEEN until now, I know where we are.

An amusement park.

And we BOTH know WHO.

"Marlene" Christina and I whisper at the same time with wicked smiles.

A place where she'd obviously desire to be in.

A place where someone like her would go wild.

* * *

><p>"Why... Why is there no one here. .. But the place is open?" Asks Christina cautiously as we move slowly across the knocked over garbage can with trash lying everywhere.<p>

"I think we both know... That THEY know we're here Christina." I answer. "But why is this place deserted like..." Realization hits me.

"We're not in an amusement park Christy" I whisper.

"Whaaa?" Christina breathes out.

"You know how we didn't notice the amusement park until now? Well.. that's because..-"

_"This is a manipulation... Again... And this is a trap."_ A very familiar voice finishes for me.

I shut my eyes tightly and don't even bother to turn around. "Give Marlene and the others back. Who the hell are you? You're making this like a freaking adventure quest" I hiss.

"Ah! But that's what makes it a beautiful game does it not? So very _entertaining_."

"Your sense of _entertainment_ disgusts us. Makes me wanna throw up." snaps Christina.

"It doesn't matter what you like, It's what I find amusing. But this is kind of boring. So let's begin the rising action already." Jeanine says with a half smirk.

She snaps enthusiastically and the scene around us changes to some deserted place. And one rickety roller coaster in the middle like the center of attention.

"This, my darlings, is real. The place. And most CERTAINLY that roller coaster with that girl... Or should I say GIRLS dangling on the top with a roller coaster speeding... Speeding to kill them. " Jeanine laughs.

There's a puff of smoke.. And she's gone as if we're performing a freaking movie scene.

A high pitched scream snaps me out of my fury.

I run towards the roller coaster with Christina on my heels.

"Shit! ! Wait! What? She hadn't been kidding, it's Marlene.. And.. OH FUCK IT'S SHAUNA AND LYNN TOO!" yells Christina.

"Stop Christina, see that lever?" I ask.

"Guyssssss! Hurry please!" Marlene screams desperately "it's starting to go up that hill thingy!"

"Calm down!"yells Christina back and I run to the roller coaster.

"The lever!" I tell Christina and she runs to it.

I test my foot at the closest bar of the roller coaster and then I start climbing.

"TRIS!" But I ignore Christina and keep climbing, instead, answering with a simple instruction.

"When the three are in the cart, pull the lever!"

I don't hear a reply, because I'm half way up. And I don't elaborate that I may not be joining them to safety. But who cares? I maybe lived my life with freedom.. They should become agents and experience it.

"THE ROLLERCOASTER IS NEARING THE TOP TRIS! AS SOON AS IT PASSES-"

"I KNOW WE'LL DIE GUYS! !, HAVE FAITH IN ME I CAN GET YOU OUT A THERE! WAIT!"

And then I reach the last bar.

Where the 3 girls are hanging. .. Close to the tracks where the roller-coaster will smash their bodies. High. In the air.

With one sweaty hand on the bar, I reach for the knife in my boot with my other hand.

And then I slash the knife in the air and make hard contact with the rope slicing through the whole DAMN thing.

And the three girls land on the soft roller-coaster seats that whip by so fast. Safely.

But it's the same roller-coaster that forces me to jump before I die a painful death.

I hear the screech indicating Christina had pulled the lever to stop the roller-coaster that'd stop with Marlene, Shauna , and Lynn inside. Unharmed.

And it would take even less than a second for them to realize that I hadn't joined them.

I close my eyes and spread my arms out.

I'm suspended in air. About to die.

It's like slow motion.

Everything flashes in front of me.

School, Dad, Mom, Uri, Zeke, and Four.

And I grasp those moments because I wanna die happy.

I hear a set of high pitched screams but I ignore them. It'll make my death worst.

And then the last thing I see before I hit the ground is...

The last thing...

The last thing I see are a pair of familiar dark blue eyes as I land into a net of arms.

And then I black out.

**See what I did there? 3 am already ;) .**

**Question of The Chapter, How many of you said "abandoned ship" instead of "abandoned shop" in the scene where Christina and Tris are getting the motorcycles? I know I did, I kept checking cuz I kept thinking I made a typo. Sorry if I made grammar mistakes, I got tired of reading this chapter after rewriting it 10 times and changing the words like 10 times more. PLZ REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris POV**

I'm being carried in someone's arms.

My head is resting on their shoulder. I don't know who this is.

But the tingly feeling that erupts throughout my body is undeniable.

"You're okay Tris. You're alive and okay." coaxes a deep rumbling voice.

And then blackness consumes me.

* * *

><p>My head is throbbing.<p>

I'm lying down in something that's moving and the fact that it's got a soothing buzzing sound comforts me.

Forcing my eyes open, with blurred vision, I realize I'm in a car.

I'm sitting in the back. And I DON'T know who's driving me.

But when I look in the rear view mirror, I see the most beautiful shade of blue eyes.

"You're okay Tris" whispers a deep rumbling voice. It's. ... Familiar.

The last thing I even remember is mumbling, "_You said that already_."

* * *

><p>Now, I'm lying down on something so soft and familiar.<p>

..My bed.

"I'm not leaving her" says a familiar deep voice. The fact that it's clear through all the fuzziness in my head confuses me.

But what's worse than my confusion?

I can't think properly! The fact that I can't place this person's name frustrates me!

Someone sighs. "Okay, fine, but if you're not going to leave her, at least get some sleep." Says a woman's voice.

It's. ... my mom.

But _my mom_ goes downstairs before I can call her and I have a feeling my voice won't be loud enough so I remain quiet.

With all my might, I open my eyes a sliver when the bed moves a bit- until I feel sudden warmth wrap around me.

The warmth is so overwhelming, I have to shut my eyes again even through all the effort I did to open them.

"Tris" whispers someone painfully.

And... I know who this is... Four.

And I can't even tell him I'm awake, or I'm okay, because all too soon-

The damn darkness of nothingness takes over.

**Four POV**

"I'm not leaving her" I tell Natalie as I stare at Tris' body lying down peacefully on her bed.

Natalie sighs. "Okay, fine, but if you're not going to leave her, at least get some sleep."

I nod and watch as Natalie leaves the room while closing the light and telling the rest of the gang who were downstairs to pick a room and sleep.

_Go to sleep_, I tell myself.

I look at Tris again, and the memory flashes before me.

_Tris, her arms spread out embracing death knowing she's going to die for a purpose. _

_What struck me the most was the fact that she had the most relaxed, yet wild smile spread across her face._

I suck in a shuddered breath and, on spur of moment, wrap the blanket that Tris has draped on her body and cover it around me as well.

"_Tris_" I whisper so painfully yet quietly like an exhale of breathe.

I wrap my arms securely around her waist and let her warmth comfort me.

Her presence was so reassuring that I was forced to close my eyes and let sleep embrace me.

* * *

><p>"First, someone's arms. Second, some guy's car. "Now? A bed! Well, still the bed, but if I pass out cold one more time without remembering anything, I'll-" Mumbles Tris.<p>

I stifle a laugh and pull her up with me in a sitting position causing her to get cut off and be welcomed by confusion of the sudden movement.

"You'll what?" I say acting scared. "Will you punch the closest thing next to you? Which happens to be me. Would you _really_ rip _Four_, into shreds?"

As my words sunk in and realization hits Tris, her reaction was sudden.

I was being suffocated.

By her frantic and bone crushing hug.

"How?" She whispers in disbelief "How did you know?"

I hug Tris tighter and sigh.

"We really didn't know where you were. Natalie and Caleb knew you guys had the blue device when we called Christina and the phone BURST."

Tris shakes lightly and I roll my eyes even though she can't see.

"Stop Laughing! Anyway, we were all about to go looking for you guys when your mom STOPS us and gives us a speech on how not to interfere with whatever you guys are doing until 3 am!"

"My mother is awesome" mumbles Tris happily into my chest.

I'm about to argue about how nerve wracking her lecture was, but I continue anyway, "So when it was around 2:50 am, the boys began to get ready and Will happened to look for any of your devices that could help us track you even though it'd burst, but when it didn't, we saw two little dots on the screen."

"One, was Christina, and the other, was you." I say while tweaking her nose.

"Anyway, the last minute, we saw 3 other dots bunched together which were obviously the other 3, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. So we went to get you guys."

My breath began to quicken as the memory flashed before me again.

"And... when we got there, you just jumped off to avoid getting hit by the roller-coaster and we all ran like crazy and made a net with our arms. And then.. you landed in my arms anyway."

There was a moment of silence.

When Tris didn't speak, I did instead.

"You scared me so bad, I- I would.. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." My voice got quieter "Why'd you just jump? When you did, you had the most carefree expression ever."

Tris doesn't answer.

So I wait.

"They were my friends, and I lived my whole life with daring stunts and amazing experiences." She whispers. "I would die letting them experience what I did."

She unravels from my arms and kisses me softly.

I can't even kiss back because she pulls away and begins heading to the bathroom.

"And..." she chuckles breathily and grabs a towel. "And I was smiling because I was thinking about you."

And then she enters the bathroom and I hear the shower start.

My mind goes crazy.

She was thinking about ME when she was about to die.

And the fact that she's so selfless that she would die to sacrifice something kills me.

I shake those thoughts away, I'm an idiot, even I would've sacrificed myself for the boys if I had to, and we're agents, we live to protect an die...

And entertain...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I haven't updated in more than a month like I always do because I never get to update, I'm so sorry! Its so weird! The first few chapters I did for this story came every day and now what do ya know? Now my updates come in a month! But my only excuse is how I have school and we have SO MUCH work because its almost winter break ...YAAAS!<strong>

**OK guys, answer honestly,...(Despite my lack of writing skills and updates)... Is this story good so far, or becoming bad?**

**I just need an idea, and either way, I owe you guys a really good chapter next so I'll really try to do it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- OMG GUYZ U PPL R AWESOMMEEEE! U GUYS ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY AAAGH! UR REVIEWS R ALWAYS SO NICE TO READ AND UR SUGGESTIONS R REAAAALLLY FUNNY TOO! It only makes sense to write more, I seriously didn't know u guys really liked my story... SO I WROTE A LONG CHAPTER FOR U GUYZ!**

**Tris POV**

**7:01 am**

"Where are you going?" Mom asks as I grab my bag.

"Err.. School? Where else?" I answer slowly.

My mom snatches my back pack. "You're going with Zeke to the ceremony. The girls are-"

"NOOOO!" I scream in horror. "ZEKE! TELL HER I'M NOT-"

"It's too late Trissy, I tried." Zeke answers from the couch.

"What happened?!" Asks Four while bursting from the hallway.

"Are YOU going to the ceremony?" I ask quietly.

Four gives a confused look.

"No, Four isn't going Tris, it's only you and Zeke, you already know that there needs to be 2 people that are friends of the ones who are getting recruited which means you and Zeke." Mom declares firmly.

"But.. But.." I try to think of a way out.

"BEATRICE PRIOR YOU WILL GO WITH ZEKE TO THE CEREMONY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Mom yells firmly using my full name.

I grit my teeth.

"Fine, but I swear I'd rather be in school." I force out while looking at the floor.

Four comes behind me. "What is the big deal of watching your friends get recruited? Anything is better than school." He asks in a confused tone. "And I thought you wanted Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and Lynn to become agents. What's the big deal now?"

Zeke gets up from the couch. "The problem isn't that they're getting recruited, The problem is the PROCESS! There's this CEREMONY that takes a whole day and is by far, the most boringest thing you can ever go through in your entire life and the chairs are the most horrible chairs you can ever sit on which will make your neck so stiff you'll scream just to turn your head."

Four backs away slowly. He coughs in a fist and then grabs his car keys and bag.

"WELLLLL would you look at that! It's time for school! Better go now!" He says and runs out the door.

"He's lucky that Max was the one who recruited him or else he would've stood for hours doing the pledge." Says Zeke.

I narrow my eyes at him but Zeke just smiles helplessly at me.

I walk next to Zeke but not without glaring at my mom. She gives me a smile and then Zeke drags me out quickly before I explode.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 pm<strong>

"- And do you swear that even in a life or death situation you will still fulfill your job-?"

I sigh and lean my sore neck against Zeke's chest.

"Do you swear to always protect others before yourself and-"

I snuggle closer to Zeke's shoulder.

_'Don't (fuck) with my love, that heart is so cold-'_

I jerk my head away from Zeke.

Am I going crazy? Maybe that fall really did something with me.

Slowly, I place my head near Zeke's shoulder again.

_'For a couple weeks, I only wanna see her ,_

_We drink the days away with a take-away pizza-'_

"Zeke!" I hiss. "Why are you listening to music during a time like-!"

He cuts me off by placing his hand on my mouth.

Slowly, he gestures to for me to be quiet by placing his finger on his lips, and then gestures for me to lie back down.

I shake my head but he grabs me instead because Max is searching the crowd.

I immediately stop struggling against Zeke and just grab his earphone and stick one in my ear.

I feel my eyes begin to droop.

I close my eyes but then someone shakes me.

In front of me, stands Max.

"Tris, do you not care that your friends are getting recruited?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

I sit up straight and make sure my hair is covering the earphone in my left ear.

I search through my mind and then answer. "Sir, I apologize, there was something in my eye and I closed my eyes for a minute. I promise to give full attention to the recruitment of my friends and fully witness this event." I answer in monotone fully praying Max doesn't see my crossed fingers.

Max nods and returns to the front where the ceremony continues.

Christina meets my eyes and stifles a laugh while I roll my eyes.

Zeke leans near my ear that doesn't have the earphone and whispers, "You're such a horrible liar. I swear the only reason you're alive is because of your sophisticated vocabulary."

I roll my eyes again and smirk.

"You wouldn't want me dead, otherwise you'd have to sit through this alone."

Zeke looks at me and sighs in defeat.

I smile and lean against him again.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 pm<strong>

"Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna, you are all now recruited as agents of the Divergent company. You may all now leave." Says Max.

I stifle a cry of joy and slowly get up and out of the shitty chair.

Zeke gets up too and we weren't fast enough, we both are the last ones to reach the door.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Booms Max's voice.

Zeke and I freeze. He caught us, shit.

This time Zeke speaks. "You said you may ALL leave. We thought you meant us too."

I fake a confused face. I may be horrible at lies but hey, if it comes to facial expressions I'm the expert.

Max shakes his head. "You guys still need to be here."

"Why?" I ask this time.

"We need to talk about how you'll keep an eye on them, how you're responsible of them, etcetera." Replies Max.

I almost faint. "And... How long will that take?" Zeke asks uneasily.

"I'm not sure, we have a lot to discuss, when you request for someone to be recruited there's a lot of responsibility." Max answers.

I lean against Zeke as support. "Atleast can we go to the bathroom or at least eat?" I ask.

Max stands for a minute silently, and then nods.

Zeke and I are out of there before he can reconsider.

* * *

><p><strong>8:25 pm<strong>

"Do you have the cake?" I ask for the millionth time.

"Yes Tris!" Answers Zeke.

I nod and we make our way back to the Ceremony where basically no one is except Me, Zeke, Max, and these two other guys that look REALLY REALLY REALLY strong.

Zeke sets the cake under the chair and I flex the muscles in my neck and then carefully sit.

"Ready?" Asks Max.

"It depends on what we're doing." Answers Zeke.

"Nothing bad, just paperwork." Max says and the two men who had been standing there pull out 2 huge stacks of paper and the veins in their arms bulge out.

Yes, it was THAT heavy.

"Zeke." I whisper in horror. "Text mom and tell her we won't be back in a long time and she better not make us do anything tomorrow."

We both stretch our muscles, grab a pen, and begin to write.

* * *

><p><strong>3:51 am<strong>

"Oh my god!" I yell and I smack my head hard on the table.

"Shhh!" Zeke says.

"I don't care! This is pure torture! Max gives us all this shit and then just walks out telling us to call him when we're done!" I scream.

Zeke takes my sore and what feels like broken hands in his and begins massaging them.

"Look Tris, how much do you have left?" He asks slowly.

I look at my little stack. "I think 20 papers."

Zeke smiles. "Well, I have about 30 papers."

I smile a bit. "I did more than you."

Zeke smiles back and starts smoothing my fingers.

"Tell you what, if we finish within 15 minutes, I'll do anything of your choice." He promises.

I think about it, and then nod in agreement.

"Okay, set the timer." I say.

"That's the Tris I know." He says and whips out his phone.

I watch as he sets the timer.

I'm not gonna ask for anything, he's suffering this shit too... Actually. . I'll just consider his offer.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready when you are." I answer.

* * *

><p><strong>4:05 am<strong>

"We finished the paperwork, it's still in the room though because it's really heavy." I say to Max who's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Max nods and moves to close the door but Zeke speaks up.

"We have something for you in the ceremony room though!" He says quickly before Max shuts the door.

Max looks at both of us, and then smiles. "You guys are too sweet, okay I'll come, let me get my shoes."

Zeke and I wait outside his door.

"Yup." I say quietly to Zeke. "We're really SWEET."

Zeke stifles a laugh.

"Okay, let's go." Max says while appearing at the door again.

He must really be excited because he's speed walking toward the ceremony room.

Max opens the door and Zeke and I run to the desk.

"Well, where is it?" Max asks.

I roll my eyes. "It's obviously going to be where we're standing." I say.

Max strides to us and his face looks so stupid, I swear. "Well?"

One minute, his face is clean, the next, it's got chocolate smooshed all over it.

"That's what you get for keeping us both awake for so long while you got a good sleep." Zeke says and then we both quickly run out before Max can scream any of our names.

"Whoops." I say as we run to Zeke's car. "How do you think that happened?"

Zeke just laughs and we speed out of the parking lot headed toward not my house, but Zeke's.

The good thing about this is, Max can't fire us, we're the best he's got.

Which is why I decided to pick up on Zeke's little offer back in the ceremony room after all.

**PLZZZZ FAVE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW LOVELIES! You all are Awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

"_Pssst! Zeke! Help me up!_" I whisper yell as quietly as I can.

Zeke tiptoes next to me and holds his hands in a net shape, and when I step on it, he hoists me up the tree near his window.

I skillfully scale the branches and give Zeke a thumbs up sign as I see the window to his room is unlocked.

Zeke begins to climb the branches and I open the window slowly and manage to roll inside just as Zeke steps on my branch.

I tiptoe slowly across the floor and turn on the light just as Zeke comes rolling in.

"You think your mom heard us and woke up?" I whisper.

Zeke pauses listening for any sign of noise, and then shakes his head. "Mom would've been here yelling with a shoe in her hand already if she heard us."

I nod and stifle a yawn. "Good, can we go to sleep now? It's almost 5:00 am."

Zeke nods and I take out a sleeping bag.

As I make myself comfortable, Zeke climbs in bed slowly and turns to me.

We stare at each other for a few seconds and then burst into quiet laughter.

"Oh yeah! did you text my mom and tell her we won't go to school?"

"Yeah Tris, your mom said ok. We're not going to school." Zeke says rephrasing the last part to confirm.

I yawn and turn to my right side. "Okay, Goodnight."

Zeke yawns as well, "Night."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings and someone opens it.<p>

"Oh hi Natalie! Good morning. How are you?" says a wide awake Hannah- Zeke's mom.

I hear Zeke move a bit near me.

"I'm doing good! What about you?" answers what I realize immediately as my mom.

Why is she here?

I turn a bit in my sleeping bag and find Zeke squinting sleepily at the ceiling as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes and tries to identify the second person.

"My mom" I whisper.

Zeke nods thankfully and turns to listen again.

"I'm actually doing good Hannah!" Replies my mom.

"Have you seen Tris and Zeke come home? They weren't at my place so I'm assuming they're here?"

I sit up as Hannah answers with, "Yeah, I heard them sneaking in through the window around 4 am in the morning. I was going to yell at them for waking me up but I decided to let them sleep peacefully instead."

I turn to Zeke and see his jaw dropped. Wow. She has good hearing.

"Never underestimate your mother." I whisper seriously attempting a straight face but I end up smiling and giggling instead making my approach playful. Zeke rolls his eyes at me.

My mom laughs, "Good idea. It was 4 am? That's really late."

Hannah sighs. "Yup. 4 am."

My mom's voice is suddenly serious. "Actually... You let them sleep because he called you too didn't you?"

What?

Hannah's voice turns cold as well. "Yeah, I really don't want to tell the kids. It's so...crappy" she decides

_"What are they talking about?"_ I whisper to Zeke.

Zeke frowns and shrugs.

"Do you know why he needs them?" My mom asks.

"I'm not sure. I'm assuming it's because his... assistants think it's too hard and gruesome?" Hannah answers.

My mom sighs. "Let's hope they're able to figure it out fast."

Hannah sighs as well. "I'm just worried about how horrifying it'll be." she says grimly.

I hear something crumpled like a bag. "I bought a dress for Tris to wear." Says my mom.

I get up not being able to take the unknown topic of the conversation any longer and walk down the stairs and hear Zeke follow me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

They both look at each other and then back at Zeke and I.

"Max recommended you for a task." Hannah says. "But we'll talk about it later, let's have breakfast first."

* * *

><p>I straighten the imaginary creases in my dress for the millionth time while Zeke drives cautiously to the HQ. But not our normal area of the HQ.<p>

The one that looks darker and older than the rest of the building.

The dreaded words play through my head again.

_"You need to report to David. Max recommended you all but David only needs two people which ended up being you guys."_

Zeke parks at the abandoned area. I slowly get out and finger with my hair.

"Is my shirt fine?" Zeke asks.

I nod my head as I slowly take in his formal shirt making sure there aren't any rumpled places.

I take a deep breath.

David, is one of the leaders of the agency, except he's THE leader.

You think our missions are crazy?

His are more gruesome.

And they're more like the detective missions like solving a murder scene.

A disgusting murder scene.

I stay behind Zeke as we make our way in the building and straight to David's office.

It really isn't hard to miss.. David has stacks of papers scattered all around the entrance of his door with new murder or suicide scenes everyday.

I really don't understand how ever since I've been going to not even 2 weeks of school- I'm experiencing happy moments one minute and a mission the next.

Like just 20 minutes ago for an example where Zeke, my mom, Hannah, and I were laughing over how we smashed a cake into Max's face. And then Boom.

_"We have something to tell you. Don't freak out please."_

Don't freak out? Yeah.. Right.. I don't know whether this is payback from Max or a compliment that we were actually good enough with our job to be used in a task with David.

David is the creepiest person ever. And comparing our HQ missions and HIS HQ missions are like asking which one holds more power, a court room or the Supreme Court?

I stand straight with full attention as I suddenly hear Zeke knock on the door.

As if he was standing there the whole time, David opens the door.

"Come in" his gruff voice echoes throughout the hall.

Zeke purposely waits for me to enter first, an etiquette learned, and I slowly follow David.

His office smells like... Strawberries and his room is surprisingly clean.

"I sprayed the room and cleaned a bit. One of my assistants bought... something for me.. Got a little ugly in here." David mutters

Well then... Nevermind. Forget that earlier thought... Had we been here earlier it'd have been messy and smelled like blood.

Zeke and I cautiously sit on the two chairs .. Well.. more like we sit at the very edge of them.. and face David and wait for his explanation.

"I called you here for a task." He says getting straight to the point.

No hi, No hello, No sorry, No 'brace yourself', just... straight to the point.

"I've heard of you Beatrice. And you too Ezekiel. As well as your brother but I wouldn't want to pull him from school now would I?" He asks his voice sending chills down my spine.

"No Sir" Zeke and I say at the same time having flinched when he said our full names.

"Good." He says. "Very well mannered, I see. Let's see if you'll be able to hold yourself together when you face your case."

We both tense.

God! If he wants us to work for him in a case then why does he have to scare us! I suddenly wish Zeke and I could read each others minds because I can't read Zeke's straight face.

David gets up and pulls a piece of paper out from a file resting on his cabinet.

I glance at Zeke and thank god, he decided to look at the same time as me. When we make eye contact I can see all my fear reflected in his eyes.

David sits back down and slides the paper toward us facing down.

I take a deep breath and then we both lean forward.

Zeke doesn't lift the paper yet, he looks at David first.

"Murder or Suicide?" He asks.

"What?" David asks.

"Is the case you're giving us Murder or Suicide?" Zeke asks again suddenly looking annoyed.

David's eyebrows shoot up. "Flip the paper over."

My hand shoots forward and I flip the paper. There, in Big bold letters read,

**MURDER CASE: KRISTINA VOYANT**

"That's it?" I ask.

David laughs. "That's just the top of the whole file darling!"

"Of course." says Zeke. "We...knew that."

"But why are you giving this task to us. We trained to become agents not detectives." I say gathering up all my strength daringly.

David looks surprised that I even questioned him. "Because behind your physical skills I see mental skills as well and I know you guys will be able to pull this off. My recruits didn't want to deal with this case, so I'm giving it to you."

I take that first part as a compliment and the second part as slap in the face.

None of his members wanted this case.

David stands up and walks to the back of the room where a closet is.

And then he pulls out 2 bags after opening the door.

"One for you, and the other for you." He says tossing a bag to Zeke and I.

We both open it and find uniforms.

"Swag." Whispers Zeke as we examine our suits.

I have a what looks like a tight black shirt, a leather jacket, some black leggings, leather gloves with half of the fingers cut out and... Black dye.

"Why's is everything black?" Asks Zeke while smoothing out his jacket.

David clicks his tongue. "To hide the blood of course."

Both of our heads snap up.

"If it were white, then bright red stains would cause suspicion." He answers.

"And the dye?" I question.

"It's how we recognize eachother, we dye a part of our hair black like the uniform." He says.

I nod and move to put the contents back in the bag when David holds his hand out.

"Whoa, there, you're putting everything from the bag on NOW." He says. And then he points to a room.

Zeke and I grab the stuff and walk into the room while closing the door behind us.

I spot a small bathroom and carry my stuff there leaving Zeke to change in the room.

After closing the bathroom door I take off my dress and slowly put on the shirt which fits perfectly well. I slip into the leggings and then I open the door and walk out with my dress, leather jacket, and gloves.

"I don't know what to think about this." I tell Zeke as he puts on his shirt. "Do you think we can handle the case?"

"I don't know either. I don't know why we're even becoming a detective when we're agents, I don't know why THE DAVID wanted to see us but if we pull this off I know one thing, our status will be crazy high." Zeke answers.

I sigh and lean against a wall.

Zeke stands and fixes his shirt. "We look good right?"

I laugh. "Yeah. We do."

Zeke fixes his shirt. "Do you want to dye your hair? I seriously like my hair the way it is."

I throw my hands up. "I know! Exactly!"

Zeke grabs his bottle of dye and begins to shake it. "So we finish wearing these and dying our hair and then I guess we ask David for further instructions.." Zeke says.

"Where will you dye it?" I ask.

Zeke points at the front of his head where his hair sticks up. "Just a little streak.. You?"

I rake a hand through my hair and watch it fall away from my fingers as I reach the end. "I guess I'll dye the tips."

Zeke nods and sighs. "The moment we solve this damn case we're taking this off and dying our hair back."

I nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So we start tomorrow." I say as I skim through the file David gave us.<p>

"We should wear the uniforms and keep them on to show just for today what we're doing right now so people in the HQ.. back off ... And then... Yeah.." I finish.

Zeke nods and rakes a hand through his hair for a millionth time.

"Zeke, you look fine now quit it." I say as I straighten my gloves and smooth out my jacket.

Zeke nods. "Okay okay! It's just that you look like you were born for this and I look like-"

"An intimidating guy who'll kick ass if he has to." I finish for him.

Zeke sighs and stops near the door of our 'regular HQ'.

"Can I see the file?" He asks.

I hand it to him and he reads the whole thing.

But then his eyes widen. "What?" I ask.

Zeke doesn't answer, just points to the last sentence of the instruction sheet.

I grab the sheet from him and read out loud. "Those who will be participating in a task in a young age should not be going to school. If you are then you must get taken out."

I feel my jaw drop. "Whaaaaaaaaa?" I whisper.

Zeke grabs the paper and sticks it in the folder containing a file.

"Wow, no school anymore? What about prom and-"

I cut Zeke off. "I guess we'll not participate because our job is more important." I state grimly.

Zeke takes a deep breath and so do I.

He places his hand on the door handle.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready." I answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay so my school has been canceled for the past 2 days so far because it's FREEZING outside. . It's like -7°F so it's real bad but it feels like -25°F. So since I was home I decided to update cuz I had time. If you're wondering why Zeke has the case with Tris and not Four it's cuz Four has stuff of his own to do later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**PLZ READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**FOUR POV**

I wince as I climb into my car.

This is really bad, I forgot all about Marcus the moment I walked in home. Right there, he stood with a belt and I was trapped.

I'm a coward, I didn't fight back.

And for the first time, he slammed the belt into my face. He must've been so mad that he forgot about hiding my bruises from school.

I managed to dodge most questions about the bruise on my face but not all of them-

-Which happened to come from Caleb and Will.

_"Whoa man! That's an ugly bruise!" Said Will wincing as if the sight hurt him._

_"When?" Was all Caleb asked thankfully._

_"When I came back from school yesterday." I said._

_Caleb nodded. "It's either because you weren't home for a long time.. Or.." Caleb's eyes widened._

_"He can't find the file that we stole that day." He whispers so quietly I had to strain to hear._

_I feel my eyes widen. "Probably." I whisper back _

_"Meet us at the HQ." Will says. "Take your time, we'll be in the cafeteria."_

_I nod and make my way to my car._

I drive slowly making sure not to strain my muscles and then within minutes I make my way out of the car and into the cafeteria.

I slowly walk as I spot Will and Caleb and as I get closer I see Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and Uriah sitting as well.

"Hey" I say as I sit down.

Everyone nods as a reply and I steal one of Uriah's pieces of cakes near him.

"HEY!" He yells with a stuffed mouth but I give him a look and he shrinks back. "Sure, you can have that... slice... I guess..."

I eat quietly and listen to the conversation going on between them.

"I feel bad for Tris and Zeke." Says Christina. "When we finally got to leave they had to stay back."

"Yeah!" Replies Marlene. "God knows when they returned home."

Caleb smiles. "I'm sure they made their time worth it by doing something."

"What do you mean?" Asks Lynn.

Will bursts out laughing. "They smashed a Dauntless cake into Max's face for making them stay so long."

"How do you know? " asks Shauna.

"Look at Max's face whenever. He still has some chocolate on his face." Chuckles Caleb queitly.

I tune out and look over to the door.

And then I spit out the morsel of cake I was chewing.

"EW! GROSS FOUR" yells Christina. But then she quiets as she looks at where I was looking.

The whole cafeteria cease to whispers.

There, at the door, walks in 2 people. A girl and a boy who look so intimidating. They're wearing a black shirt, black leather jacket, black pants, black gloves, and black combat boots.

And when I look up to their hair I see that the boy has a black streak and the girl's hair has black tips.

Only then do I realize that those two people who are intriguing the whole room are none other than Tris, and Zeke.

They make their way to our table and Zeke slides in next to Shauna while Tris slides in next to me.

"What's up with the bad ass look?" Asks Will.

None of them answer. Instead, Zeke tosses a file to the middle of the table.

Caleb and Uriah reach for it at the same time but Caleb grabs it first.

"Murder Case Kristina Voyant." He reads aloud.

Uriah's face drops. "You freaking saw David?" He whispers.

Tris and Zeke nod.

"But... you'll turn out like them when you solve the case!" He says while pointing to a table with a few people talking to themselves and staring into space looking regretful.

Caleb looks at Tris. "When did you return home?"

"4 am" answers Tris.

"What?!" Yells Christina.

Tris smiles. "It was worth it at the end."

"So you really smashed a cake into Max's face?" Asks Lynn.

Zeke laughs and nods.

I turn to Tris. "Why are you doing this case?" I ask confused.

She leans into me so no one hears. "David is like, the Supreme leader and his cases are really disgusting. So he has a murder case and none of his assistants wanted to do it so he asked Max for recommendations. Max recommended me, Zeke, Caleb, and Uriah but he only needed 2 people and Uriah and Caleb were at school so here we are."

I nod.

Tris turns to fully look at me and her eyes widen as she finally spots my bruise and her hand flies to my face.

"He hit you?" She whispers.

"Yeah... about that. ..."

"Why did he hit you?"

"It's either because I came home late or he just found out that the file that you guys stole from his room is gone."

Tris nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't fight back." I say regrettably.

Tris looks confused. "You shouldn't have fought him back, he'd have gotten suspicious."

I sigh and Tris leans against me as we tune in to the table again.

"If you guys need the homework I can tell you." Says Christina. "In math it's page 794 problems 12-36 in the book and for History it's-"

"Christina," interrupts Tris. "We don't need the homework." she says sadly.

"Wait what? You already did it?" Asks Christina.

"No, like,-" begins Tris but then she reaches into the file and hands Christina a sheet with a title of, INSTRUCTIONS in big bolded letters.

Christina reads it and her jaw drops. "You guys can't go to school anymore?"

"Apparently." Answers Zeke grimly.

Tris gets up and pulls me with her. "Anyone want cake?" She asks.

The whole table raises their hands and Tris pulls me along with her to the line.

"What'd you do in school?" She asks as we grab a few plates and forks.

"Dodged questions." I reply briefly.

Tris sighs and we make our way to the line until the lady who serves cake suddenly hands Tris a whole Dauntless cake. "For you and your friends." She answers and then she gives us a little push so we can go.

I grab the cake from Tris since she's still frozen in place and I tug her back to the table.

"What the?" Whispers Uriah. "It's heaven." He says while staring at the cake.

Marlene pushes the cake a little further away from him before he grabs it.

I look at Tris who still looks shocked. I pull Tris down on the seat and place my mouth near her ear.

"Come on Tris, you guys are gaining respect and a high status because you guys are brave enough to accept David's case." I whisper.

Tris suddenly looks like she snaps back into a reality. "Sorry! I... Probably should get used to that." She says.

Marlene carefully cuts out a piece of cake for everyone making sure Uriah's is the smallest and Zeke and Tris' are the largest.

"Hey!" Uriah complains. "What are you trying to say about me?!"

Marlene laughs. "Nothing."

Tris begins eating her cake and since everyone is trying to calm down Uriah, I swiftly turn Tris' head and kiss her.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" I mumble.

Tris laughs and nods shakes her head.

"Well... You do." I answer.

I begin to eat my cake as well. "So when do you guys start?" I ask as I slowly chew.

Tris sets her fork down. "We leave tomorrow morning and we basically just look around the place and gather anything that looks interesting."

I nod and wrap am arm around her waist.

"I'm kinda scared about this." She whispers. "I don't wanna end up crazy or something because the case was too gruseome."

I pull her tightly against me. "I won't let you go insane." I whisper.

"Promise?" She asks.

"Promise."

"And Promise me you'll be careful?" I ask back

"Promise." She answers. "Now what do we seal this with?"

I glance at our surroundings. "Cake?"

"Sure." She says and quickly cuts a piece out.

"Here comes the airplane." She coos as she hands me the spoon and I bite into half of it.

I hand it back to her and she eats the rest.

"I hereby announce the following promises recited earlier... Sealed."

I snort at her imitation and we both end up laughing.

**A/N OK here's the thing... THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PROBABLY THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY BE AS STATED IN THE STORY, UGLY... AND GROSS AND GRUESOME BECAUSE I NEED TO LITERALLY DESCRIBE EVERYTHING. .. SO if you don't wanna read something that'll make you throw up, yeah.. don't read the next idk how many chapters. **

**And 2.) I didn't get many reviews... only 2... so plz review! I'm not saying to praise the story, just plz Atleast let me know that u guys are reading this cuz it's kinda worrying me..**

**KK THAT IS IT BYE LOVELIES!**


	20. Chapter 20

**REMEMBER: Last warning for leaving this story if u don't wanna read about detailed murder for the next following chapters kk? Kk.**

**TRIS POV**

I yawn and quickly get up.

Today's the day.

I honestly don't know what I'm about to see today but whatever the reason, I need to keep myself strong.

I run into the bathroom and make sure I clean myself up and then put on my uniform because we we need to meet with David apparently before we go investigating.

I quickly stop by my mirror and look at myself.

_Tris, take a deep breath and keep your confidence strong in front of David._

After that, I run downstairs.

"Good morning Tris." greets my mom softly as I grab my keys.

"Morning." I reply briefly.

"Eat a bagel before you go." she says.

She seems... grumpy or something and she looks like she's trying to keep her cool in front of me.

So for that reason, I stuff my face with a bagel even though I honestly don't feel hungry at all.

I drain the glass of water mom set in front of me and then manage to walk out to my car before she gives anything else.

* * *

><p>Just as I pull into the parking lot I spot Zeke getting out of his car.<p>

"Hey Zeke." I whisper quietly as I get out of my car.

"Hey, why are we whispering?" He answers.

"Because I'm nervous." I whisper as we make our way into the building and straight toward David's office.

"Yeah... Me too." He whispers back and then we're both in front of David's door.

This time, I knock. Except unlike yesterday, he calls out, "Come in."

I open the door and step inside with Zeke behind me.

"Sit down, it'll be a moment." David instructs while looking through a drawer.

Zeke and I take a seat.

I look around to try and get my mind off the butterflies in my stomach.

The only thing I can see are papers.

"Ok, here's all you need." David says snapping me back to attention.

I glance at what's in his hand. Just bags and a marker.

"When you find pieces of evidence put it in here, and..Oh yes! " He suddenly states and grabs two masks from a drawer.

"Make sure to put these on when you go inside... Uh.. You guys will find it hard to breathe without it."

Zeke makes eye contact with me and then grabs the two masks.

"Is there anything else sir?" I ask as Zeke places all the supplies David gave into a bag.

"Nothing else. Just some advice. Follow your gut, and whatever you feel like you need to do, do it."

I nod. "And, do we need to report to you with anything?" I ask.

David shakes his head. "If you find anything that needs to be analyzed or something like that,then take it to the lab. The only time you will report to me now is either when I summon you, or when your job is done and solved. Anything else?"

I shake my head. "Okay then, you may leave." He dismisses.

Zeke and I walk out the room and make our way back to the parking lot.

"Wanna use my car?" Zeke asks.

I glance at my car and then at his. "Sure."

I climb into the passenger seat as Zeke starts the car.

"Ready?" He asks.

I take a deep breath. "I guess."

* * *

><p>"Is this the right house?" Zeke asks as we park.<p>

I look up from the file. "No Zeke, it's totally not the one we're in front of with _CAUTION DO NOT ENTER _tape, but the one next to it with a beautiful garden." I reply sarcastically.

Zeke holds his hands in the air as surrender and then grabs the bag.

I slowly get out and Zeke hands me one of the masks.

"Do you have plastic gloves?" I ask.

Zeke looks through the bag. "Yeah."

I hold my hand out and Zeke hands it to me.

"Are we missing anything?" I ask.

"Nope." Zeke answers and then we place the mask and plastic gloves on.

I begin to walk to the house and duck under the tape.

Zeke takes the lead and opens the door.

He stands there for a second and then enters.

"I think we need to split up." I say, my voice muffled, as soon as I enter and glance at the house.

Zeke nods.

"I'll go upstairs, you search this area. Then I guess we'll both search the basement later. Right now I guess it's about evidence and finding the body of Kristina Voyant." I instruct.

Zeke nods and we both separate.

I quickly make my ways upstairs. As I walk past a hall I try to think about Kristina Voyant. What was she doing before she was murdered? Did she have anyone who cared about her? Who would be devestated after finding out that they'll never see her again?

I walk into the first room that comes up. As I look around I notice that the room is like an office.

There's a computer, some papers, a chair, a desk, a garbage can...

Of course, the cliché place to look for evidence. I grab the bin and flip it over.

I begin to scan the papers, _Annie's Pizza, Fashion clothesline, Free trip to Florida, Meat receipt. _

I stop at the receipt. A total of $45... 3 chicken breasts...Connor Holmes...

_Connor Holmes? Who the hell is he?_

I read the name again. Connor bought this meat for Kristina?

Bam, just like that, my first evidence. I grab the mini notebook from my pocket and scribble,■**Question Connor Holmes (receipt).**

I glance around the rest of the room. Nothing interesting.

I walk out of the room and make my way to the next.

"OH MY GOD TRIS GET OVER HERE!" I suddenly hear Zeke yell.

I run downstairs and hear Zeke vomiting near the kitchen.

"What? What happened?" I ask and then I see it.

"Oh fu- holy _shit! _" I gasp and run out of the kitchen.

I rip off my mask and run to the nearest bathroom. My insides twist and then I throw up the bagel I'd eaten earlier.

My hands are shaking. I'm shaking.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe... Okay. Stop it Tris. Go back._

I wash my mouth and slowly walk back to the kitchen.

"Atleast we found the murder weapon" I say, my voice raspy.

There, resting on the counter, is a huge crimson colored knife with 3 fingers stuck to it.

To confirm everything, the nails are painted pink, and there's a beautiful ring connected to one of them... The fingers are Kristina's.

"Zeke? Where did you find that?" I ask slowly with my eyes closed.

"In the freezer." Zeke answers crouched over from vomiting earlier.

I walk over to Zeke, grab one of the evidence bags, and then throw the knife with fingers inside.

"Zeke, if you found this here, then I think the body is around here somewhere."

Zeke nods. "Just... Give me a minute. . Okay?"

I move to rake my hand through my hair but then stop, I'm wearing gloves with blood on it, and I seriously don't want blood in my hair.

Zeke uses the counter to get up, and then gestures to the basement. "I already looked everywhere, there's nothing else interesting or worth analyzing any further, so let's just go straight down."

I nod and walk over to the basement door.

"Zeke, put on your mask first." I say.

I hear shuffling behind me as Zeke puts on his mask and then I open the door and walk down.

"Where's the light?" I ask as we reach the end of the staircase and it's only pitch dark.

I feel Zeke brush past me and begin hitting the wall until I hear a click and the lights go on.

_Relief_. It's all I feel right now.

"Why am I suddenly glad the body isn't directly in front of us?" I ask to no one in particular.

Zeke takes a deep breath. "So it's not here... It's further.. in the basement."

I look around. We're standing somewhere that's like a sitting area with a TV.

I look around. "Are you serious?" I groan. "We have to split up _again_."

Zeke looks left, then right. "Bad stuff are usually at the left side... So I pick right." He states and then he walks right.

I feel my jaw drop. "Thanks Zeke." I mutter and I turn left.

The feeling of butterflies take over and mess with my stomach as I take a slow steps toward the left.

I keep walking until a door appears in front of me. It reads, Laundry Room, in a beautiful cursive writing.

I pull down my mask, I'm sweating and I can't breathe.

I stare at the doorknob and force my hand forward until I turn it.

_Just... Push... The... Door..._ I will myself, but I can't and I don't know why.

I need to just go for it... Just do it!

*SLAM*

I kick the door open before I regret it and run forward.

And then she's present.

There, hanging upside down from a thick rope, is the body of Kristina Voyant.

There's blood everywhere from the precise gashes and even slashes all over Kristina's body. The only thing that's on her is a pink bra and a pink underwear. Her blonde hair has patches of dried blood and skin sticking to it.

I can't help it, I look at her hand and notice 3 stumps where her fingers were supposed to be, skillfully and evenly cut off.

And the smell is horrid. There's two smells - decomposing of the dead body and... Meat?

And then it's like a jolt through my body as everything processes in my brain.

The next thing I hear is the most loudest scream that causes my ears to hurt. I wish it would stop.

But, it takes me a second to realize that my mouth is wide open and _I_ am actually screaming.

I run out quickly even though my throat refuses to properly breath and try to run upstairs but I feel 2 strong arms wrap around me.

"Tris! What is it? Did you find it? Stop!" Zeke rushes his words and I don't understand any of it.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" I scream panicked, while twisting out of his death grip.

I whip around as fast as I can and run like hell all the way upstairs and out of the house

I'm forced to stop when I realize Zeke's car is only here and I don't have the keys.

Somehow, the images of Kristina come back and I force myself to throw up, except there's nothing left in my system. But I need it out of my stomach, so I shove two fingers down my throat and manage to throw up burning acids that leave me crouching in pain.

I sink to the ground with my hands clutching my sides.

I'm trembling, and I. Want. To. Get. Out.

You'd have to be _heartless _to do something like this.

How could someone be so cruel?

I wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth like a little kid.

I hear footsteps running toward me but I don't bother making the effort to look up.

"I want to go." I whisper faintly to the figure wrapping their arms around me and carrying me.

"Okay, we're going Tris." Zeke says as he puts the seat belt on me and straps me in.

My head feels dizzy from shock and exhaustion so I rest it against the window.

That's when a strange, yet evil sensation goes through out my body.

_No matter what,_ _I wanna find the killer. And I will make sure they pay the price._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Kk, I'm so sorry! Every time I was about to post this chapter, I'd find myself adding more and changing more stuff... So sorry.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL UR REVIEWS ESPECIALLY SARAH A GUEST MWAHHH!**

**And Vinney Rae Back, and DivergentFanficLover2002... and... a lot that I swear I'll try and write later.**

**And I hope you weren't eating when you read this chapter... *cough*mileyismyhorse*cough***


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris POV**

I rub my head and notice my house drawing near.

"Zeke?" I ask as we come closer to my house.

"Hmm?"

"Keep going, let's drop off our evidence."

"Why? Let's just rest and-"

"No, let's go now, I feel a bit better."

Zeke nods and we pass my home.

I rest my head against the door window again.

"And Zeke?"

"Yep?"

"Thank you..."

Zeke is silent for a moment, then he shrugs. "It's okay, the situation was really overwhelming." He reassures.

I nod and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Get up Tris, we're here."<p>

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and jump out the car as Zeke grabs the bag.

"Do you know where the lab is?" I ask as we make our way in the building.

"I think we turn left and keep going." Zeke says and we do just that.

"So, is it just me, or is this building becoming... comfortable?" I ask weirdly.

Zeke chuckles. "Not comfortable... Just..."

"Natural?" I fill in.

"No, like,"

"Approachable...?" I ask again.

"No, well... Nevermind, yeah I guess, approachable.." Zeke decides.

"Oh look! You were right smarty boy, the lab is here!" I announce happily as we reach a door with a sign reading "LAB".

Zeke bows and I laugh as I use my back to push the door open.

When I turn my body around I spot a boy that looks my age with reddish brownish hair.

"Hey bruh!" I call as I pull Zeke over next to him.

Zeke sets the bag down on a counter and the boy turns around.

I feel my eyes widen.

"Whaaaa? Tommy?" I ask in disbelief.

"What?" Zeke asks me.

"When I was looking for Christina in the mall this guy _hacked_ into my phone." I explain.

Zeke looks surprised, "Wow dude, some serious tech skills."

Tommy scratches the back of neck. "Yeahhhh... So what's your name?" He asks Zeke.

"Zeke"

"Oh, well hey Zeke.. and Tris, you guys work here?" He asks.

I grab our evidence bag and shove some gloves on, "Just a task, we actually work in the HQ as agents on the other side of the building." I explain while pulling out our evidence.

Tommy nods. "Well, I'm just the techy guy of course, I help track things down for David."

"That's cool" Zeke answers as he begins to help me. "You work with David."

Tommy nods. "I learned from the pro. So anyway, what are- _what the hell! Are those fingers_?!" He flinches as we pull out the bag containing Kristina's fingers.

Zeke nods. "The murder weapon."

Tommy gets closer and watches as we pull the knife out of the bag.

"If you want it to be analyzed, just put it there." Tommy points to an area where there's a fridge.

"Oh, well are the the lab people or whatever gonna come up with the results?" I ask. "Like, see if there's DNA or something?"

Tommy nods and watches as Zeke places the knife with fingers attached to it in a box.

"When will we get the results?" Asks Zeke as he finishes marking the box.

"Tomorrow for sure." Tommy answers. "But, how the fudge did you bring that without... Getting disgusted?"

I shiver involuntarily. "Yeah... We had our equal share in that." I answer.

Zeke pulls me over to the sink and we throw our gloves and begin to wash our hands.

"Was that it? Anything else?" Tommy asks.

I turn to shake my head but then I remember the receipt. "No, I found something interesting." I say while pulling a paper out of my pocket.

Zeke takes a look. "A Meat Receipt?"

I nod. "Look at who purchased it." I order.

Zeke furrows his eyebrows and reads aloud, "Connor Holmes."

I stuff the paper back in my leather jacket 'uniform'.

"It'll come in use later." I say.

Tommy nods. "Well then, I have to go now, I'm sure you guys do too."

Zeke and I nod.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye _bruh_." Tommy answers instead.

* * *

><p>I watch as the girls run around in my room.<p>

"Hey Tris?" Asks Lynn.

"Hmm?"

"How was the... Case?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It was fine, we just basically had to look for evidence."

They all look at me knowing that I'm probably lying, but they don't push it.

"Well then," Christina says trying to steer the topic away from the gruesome murder case. "Tris, do you know how to act like a girl?"

I scoff. "What? Watcha tryna say huh?"

Christina looks serious so I stop.

I sigh in annoyance and change myself completely.

I giggle and twirl a strand of my hair with my index finger. "Kay."

"Will kissed me." She says simply.

"_What? Where? When? How?!_" I suddenly yell.

"Wow" Christina laughs. "You _can _be a girl."

"Shut up and get on with it! Details!" I command impatiently.

"Well, we were in the HQ and Will decided to give me a tour, and when we went to a place where you buy things for points?"

I nod my head.

"Well yeah, he bought me a bracelet. " she says happily.

"And... He just kisses you there?" I ask.

Christina smacks my knee.

"I'm not even finished! So anyway, after that he drives us to a park where there were flowers everywhere! And so we're taking a walk, he stops me near a blossom tree... And then he kisses me!" Christina squeals loudly.

"That's great Chrissy!" I congratulate.

Marlene rolls the computer chair near my bed where I sit.

"So, what about you and Four huh?" Asks Marlene.

"Nothing. We're fine." I answer.

"Yup, you're totally fine. Did you guys do anything.. Or like, atleast crazy make out?"

"What? It hasn't even been that long!" I argue while trying to fight the blush that's appearing on my cheeks.

Christina scoffs. "That doesn't matter! What about-"

"Okay! Okay! Enough with this lovey dovey shit! Bleh. So, let's do something now, I'm bored!" Complains Lynn.

Christina holds her hands up as surrender and Marlene giggles.

I flop back on my bed. Whew. Saved by Lynn.

"Let's just watch something, I really wanna get my mind off of everything for right now." I say instead.

"Criminal Minds?" Suggests Marlene excitedly.

"Sure" we all answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... short chapter... And yes guys, Fourtris will be coming up, don't fret, play my game, it'll all fall in place on its time. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**TRIS POV**

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and give out a long yawn.

As I step out of bed, I hear a crunch.

"Really?" I mumble as I lift my foot up and see a bright orange chip looking all demented and poorly staring back at me.

I try to gather up as many pieces as I can and throw it out quickly.

Man! Next time, I'll make the girls clean before they leave.

I run into the bathroom and manage to get ready and put my uniform on.

Today we get results.

I run out the room remembering to grab my phone and bump into Caleb.

"Whoops!" We both say as we gain our balance.

"Oh, you going to school?" I ask.

Caleb nods.

I turn to go down the stairs when Caleb pulls me back and into his room.

It's strange, I haven't been in his room for a while.

I glance at the books neatly stacked at his desk and an already made bed.

"Tris?" Caleb asks snapping me back to reality.

"Oh.. Yeah? Sorry.."

"Have you noticed mom lately?" He asks.

I'm about to say no when I remember mom having been a bit grumpy when I was going to the murder scene for my first day.

"Well, from what I've seen, she's been a bit grumpy?" I answer unsure.

"Yeah, exactly, you know why?" Caleb crosses his arms.

"No?"

"Well, mom's been 'grumpy' about 2 things. 1 being David. 2 being school."

I think back, I understand about David, she didn't want me to do a murder scene, but school?

"School? I was pretty fine." I say.

"Yeah, she's just annoyed you can't finish your education and all that."

I cross my arms. "I can learn from you! No big deal!" I announce.

Caleb shakes his head. "That wasn't the point Trissy. I'm just saying if mom tells you to do something, do it. Right now she's a bit stressed and frustrated so don't try to push it."

"What about if she tells me to eat! Last time she gave me a bagel, I threw it up when Zeke and I were at the scene!"

Caleb raises his eyebrows in surprise but quickly covers it up in a sigh. "You know, if you throw up again, you'll actually NEED the food in your stomach? You can't just throw up acids."

I sigh in defeat.

Caleb walks downstairs quickly and I wait until I hear the door shut.

_*slam*_

"Good morning mom!" I call as I run down the stairs.

Mom smiles at me and pushes a plate toward my direction.

A breakfast muffin.

I walk over and begin to eat the muffin and lean a bit forward to try and stop my stomach from protesting.

I guess my stomach still remembers the bagel incident.

When I've eaten every crumb I run out the door with my phone and keys.

* * *

><p>"We're gettin' results, We're gettin' results, We're gettin' results!" Zeke sings as we make our way in the lab room.<p>

I run in and straight to the counter where many files lay.

**-Kristina Voyant **the very top file.

Zeke runs up next to me and opens the file up.

"ANNND, THE RESULTS ARRREEEE... Nothing?" Zeke finishes.

I snatch the file. "There was no trace of DNA found on the weapon due to the fact that the suspect may have been wearing gloves or a barrier to prevent a handprint. However, the blood proves to be Kristina Voyant." I read aloud.

Zeke stands still for a minute and then turns and slams his fist against the wall.

"Fuck! Now what?!" Zeke asks frustratingly.

"Calm down dawg! We still have-" I pull out the receipt "-_this_"

I walk over and type '**Connor Holmes' **into the computer.

"2 searches." I say.

Zeke hops up on a nearby counter. "Read em."

"Connor Holmes, age 45, address, Texas-"

"Read the other one" Zeke cuts off.

"Connor Holmes, age 19, address: Illinois, Chicago-"

"That one." Zeke states.

I nod and print out the full address and information.

"Should we go now?" I ask as I skim the info paper.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I yawn as Zeke moves to knock on the apartment door.<p>

_*knock knock knock*_

Footsteps.

A click.

"Um. Hi?" Asks a blond haired boy.

"Connor Holmes? Did you know Kristina Voyant?" I ask, my voice authoritive.

It takes one second for his face to change from confusion into pain.

He moves to close the door when Zeke sticks a foot out and we both pull out our badges.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we really need to question you. By the look of your face, you've heard about what happened to Kristina." Zeke answers.

Connor glances at our badges, takes a deep breath, then nods.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can talk here." I suggest.

Connor nods again.

"Okay, were you... friends... with Kristina...?" I ask.

Connor nods once again.

"Nothing else? Just-"

"We were only friends." Connor cuts off.

I nod and glance at Zeke.

"Well, we'll just get straight to the point then... Did you recently buy meat for Kristina Voyant?" Zeke asks.

Connor's posture stiffens. "Yeah? Why?"

"Well, we've been thinking that-"

"I swear I didn't do it. I was here the whole time." Connor answers.

I glance at Zeke, then look back at Connor.

"Well, we weren't really going for an assumption like that." I say slowly "We just wanted to know if you bought meat, and then what time, and where. That's it."

"That's it?" Connor asks.

"Yep, that's it." Zeke nods.

Connor runs a hand through his blonde hair. "Well, around 5:30 P.M. I took Kristina to get meat because she needed to cook something that required chicken. So I take her to Ronald's market and we get the meat, I drop her off at her house, that's it."

Zeke and I make eye contact. "Well, can you give us the address?" I ask.

Connor nods and goes in his apartment.

A minute later he returns with a scrap piece of paper and an address written in blue ink.

Connor hands it to me and I carefully place it in my pocket.

"Thank you." Zeke and I both say.

Connor nods, runs a hand through his hair again, looks at me, looks back at his apartment, looks at Zeke, takes a deep breath, then closes the door.

I look at Zeke. "Sooooooooo?"

"Let's go to that meat market." Zeke answers.

* * *

><p>"Hi! If you're not busy, do you mind sparing a few minutes with us?" I ask the butcher behind the counter.<p>

The man looks up at us and smiles warmly. "Sure, Let me just wash my hands, why don't you two sit over at that table?"

Zeke and I make our way to the little table in the back where he directed us.

As Zeke and I sit, I lean forward until I'm near his ear. "You do the talking." I whisper quietly.

Zeke nods and we hear footsteps walking toward us.

I lean back in my chair and the man takes a seat near Zeke.

"So what would you like to do?" He asks us.

I look at his name tag. "Well- Ronald, we just needed to ask a few questions if that's fine with you."

Ronald nods.

"Did you recently have a customer under the name Connor Holmes?" Zeke asks.

Ronald's eyebrows furrow. "Well, I can check the list of people that ordered within the past few days."

Zeke nods.

Ronald gets up and leaves, a minute later returning with a big folder.

"What did you say his name was?" Ronald asks as he flips through the folder.

"Connor. Connor Holmes." Zeke answers.

"Well... Aha!" Ronald nods "Bought chicken."

Zeke nods "that's the one."

"Okay, what do you need to know?" Ronald asks.

I clasp my hands. Ronald has a weird look of annoyance on his face suddenly.

"Well, basically, what time did he come in?" Zeke questions.

Ronald's eyes crease. "I really don't remember anyone named Connor though... Maybe.. Oh! My daughter was probably doing that shift. Let me go call her."

Ronald disappears.

I glance at Zeke. "Did you see how he's acting like-"

Zeke smiles. "Don't worry, I'm on to something. You said I'm doing the talking."

I nod just as Ronald comes back with a girl around 17, Kristina's age.

"Hi, I'm Eva. What'd you like to know?" she aks.

Zeke leans forward and repeats what he'd said to Ronald earlier.

Her expression changes. I note it down mentally.

"Oh yeah, Connor Holmes? He came around 5:30 pm. With... someone."

"Who?" Zeke asks. "His... Girlfriend?"

I honestly don't know what Zeke is doing.

"No! Well, I don't know! God! She shouldn't-" Eva shuts her mouth so fast.

"I mean, she probably was his girlfriend. Excuse me." Eva says and walks out.

I look at Zeke.

Ronald's jaw is clenched. "Excuse us, we'll be going now." He says and walks back to the counter.

Zeke and I waste no time getting the hell outta there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hmmmmmmmm... Who could've done it? Just remember, it's ALWAYS the person you LEAST expect...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris POV**

"Hurry up, what's the plan?" I ask Zeke as I watch him pace back and forth across the room.

"Wait, I'm organizing my thoughts." He states and continues to pace back and forth.

I wait a few seconds and then walk over to the table where an abandoned notebook lies.

I open to a random page and begin writing bullet points of the things that happened so far.

**• **_Found Murder Weapon (knife)_

**•** _Found Kristina's body already, (to be examined further later)_

**•**_ Found Receipt for Meat market_

**•**_ Questioned Connor Holmes_

**• **_Went to Meat Market_

**• _New Suspects- _**_Ronald and Eva from Meat Market_

"Hey!" complains Zeke. "You started without me!"

I roll my eyes. "You were busy with your pacing thingy."

Zeke grabs the notebook and carefully reads through the list.

"So, you gonna tell me what you think?" I ask

Zeke looks up at me. "I really feel like it's Connor."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh? What's your evidence? Remember, important rule."

Zeke shrugs. "It's just, Eva seemed really mad that I referred to Kristina as maybe being Connor's boyfriend and when we asked Connor, he seemed slightly offended when you asked about Kristina being more than friends. And also, when we first confronted Connor, he was tense and seemed guilty because he was probably remembering killing Kristina."

I stare at Zeke for a long time and then whistle.

"That's... Actually making a ton of sense." I think out loud.

Zeke scoffs.

"Okay, so now-"

Zeke cuts me off. "I think we should rest a bit now, you know, go home?"

"I was going to say that." I reply briefly.

Zeke shrugs and smirks. I roll my eyes and follow Zeke out the door.

* * *

><p><em>"You need to help me." Says a soft voice.<em>

_I look around but don't see anyone or anything. _

_"You need to help me." Repeats the same voice. _

_I whip my head around to where I think I heard the voice._

_"Help you with what?" I whisper confused. _

_Silence._

_The place suddenly turns pitch dark._

_"You need to _help _me." Hisses the voice putting force on 'help'._

_I glance back but it's no use, my vision is as if I closed my eyes._

_And then it's right next to my ear. "You. Need. To. Help. Me." _

_The voice is pleading now._

_"With... With what?" I shakily ask._

_There's suddenly a bright light and my eyes struggle to focus._

_And when I do I scream._

_Standing directly in front of me is Kristina- the exact state in which Zeke and I found her in when we discovered her murdered body._

_"You need to help meeeeeee." She moans pleadingly._

_I start to move back. "I- I can't help you. You're dead already."_

_"Noooooo. I cannot find peace until you arrest the one who killed me." Kristina hisses._

_"I don't know who it is." I reply, my voice is shaking so bad, even I don't understand what I'm saying._

_"Of course you don't." she simply says innocently " You weren't there."_

_This has to be a dream._

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!_

_"You're missing the most obvious clue. It's right there in my house. In front of you." She answers oblivious to my efforts of trying to wake up._

_"If you know the clue then TELL me!" I suddenly yell._

_Kristina shakes her head which only causes dark blood to flow out of her neck. "It doesn't work that way."_

_"Get away from me." I shakily order._

_Kristina ignores me. "You're theories aren't even correct. GO BACK AND HELP ME FIND PEACE! CAPTURE THE PERSON WHO KILLED ME!" Kristina screams._

_I suddenly feel a sharp pain on my left arm._

_"FIND THE KILLER AND HELP ME REST! START OVER! LOOK CAREFULLY! IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" She screams._

_I jump back in fear and suddenly feel 4 nails dig deep into the flesh of my foot._

_"GO AND HELP ME FIND PEACE!" Kristina yells._

_She's still holding on to my foot and I can see dark blood pooling around her finger tips where my skin lies under._

_I'm also vaguely aware that I'm screaming. _

_Kristina's face softens. "Just help me." She whispers with sudden tears streaming down her face._

_And then she squeezes my foot so hard I'm sure her fingers have sunk until she's met by my bone._

_~•~•~•~_

I jolt out of bed and scream so loud that even my ears moan in protest.

My foot and shoulder still throbs from the dream.

I hear frantic footsteps running toward my room but I can't hear anything anymore.

I've become deaf by my own sobs.

Someone is suddenly yelling at me and I force my ears to listen.

"_Tris! What happened?!_" My mom asks out of breath.

I shake my head and thankfully, my mom just grabs me into her arms and begins rocking me back and forth in attempt to calm me down.

I bury my head into her embrace.

After what seems like forever I glance at my alarm clock. 2:30 am.

I shift my weight to look at my mom.

Her expression looks tired and worried.

I slip out of her embrace and slip on my shoes quickly.

"Tris? What are you doing?" My mom asks.

I shake my head. "To the murder scene. I need to go."

"What? Are you serious Tris? You need to sleep!"

I shake my head and run out the door before mom can stop me.

I run into my car and manage to start it.

But that's when I notice something.

Something that shocks me so bad.

My left arm, is covered with a black bruise.

I breathe out a gasp and slip my shoe off.

No, it's real.

My foot, has 4 crescent shaped gashes colored a dark red.

The exact spot Kristina had sunk her finger nails into.

Oh my god.

This can't be some sick fiction story-

It's actually real

She won't stop until I find the killer.

I slip my shoe back on and hit the gas.

* * *

><p>I flinch every time my footsteps make a moaning creak in the stairs.<p>

I continuously glance back to make sure no one's behind me.

Kristina's house just got more horrifying than ever before.

I take quick gushes of deep breath every time I succeed in getting one step closer to the second floor.

3 more steps.

2 more steps

1 more step.

I look around and spot a room with a heart hanging from the door.

No way.

Why the hell did I not check her room first?

I slowly make my way toward Kristina's room and make sure that no one is behind me one last time.

God, I'm so paranoid.

I turn the doorknob, push the door open, and walk into the center of the room.

And I think I almost faint.

No. No. No. No.

My breath quickens as I glance around her room.

Tissues with lipstick stains, wrappers, bottles, rumpled bed sheets.

I run downstairs and into the basement.

I don't even stop to care about Kristina's dead body, or the smell, or even the blood that's like the texture of ketchup after sitting there for so long.

I just yank off Kristina's pink underwear and run all the way back into my car.

I drive straight to the HQ.

Run straight into the lab.

Yank the scrap of paper with the blue ink and address of the Meat Market out of my pocket and shove it to the analyzing people who are for some reason, still here.

And then I wait.

I don't even know how long, I just wait.

And when I get the results it confirms everything.

Connor's DNA from the scrap of paper he'd written on for me matches the DNA on Kristina's underwear.

He lied.

Connor, is not _"__j__ust friends" _with Kristina.

He's something more special.

Because he slept with her.

* * *

><p>I stare at the dried blood on my hands.<p>

I don't know why, I can't bring myself to wash it off.

I run a finger over the blood as I walk to our house.

Rough.

Crumbly.

I unlock the door to the house and walk inside.

I have no idea how long I stayed staring at the analysis of Kristina's underwear.

I just couldn't believe that if you loved someone, then why would you even bother lying to some spies that are trying to _help _you figure out who killed your loved one.

That is, if it's Connor himself.

But Kristina had said our theory was wrong so it's not Connor anymore.

Or is it?

I lie down on the couch and stare at my hands covered with blood.

Kristina's blood.

I'm aware of only one thing, there's bright sunshine outside which means the sun is rising.

I'm so exhausted but I'm too scared to sleep in fear of facing Kristina again.

Is it possible to sleep with your eyes open? Or is it just that you daze off like daydream?

Whatever it's called, I did it.

I'm not even aware of my surroundings until I feel someone shake me hard.

My eyes focus until I see my dried bloody hands.

Everything else is a blurry blob.

There's sounds around me but I can't understand them so I don't move.

Someone grabs my phone out of my pocket and I hear a low ringing.

Who could they possibly be calling on my phone?

I close my eyes and see Kristina's tear stained face in front of me.

I can literally hear her pleading again.

Something sprouts from my heart.

it takes a second for me to realize it's pain.

I'm in pain for Kristina's death.

I'm in pain for not being able to help her.

I need someone to help _me._

I don't want to see Kristina's face right now, I don't want to deal with this murder case right now, I just want to be that normal girl I was before anything happened.

Before Jeanine.

Before my father was killed.

The front door opens.

I hear footsteps walking toward me and someone gently grabs my wrist.

A warm sensation wraps around me.

The person is talking, I try to listen.

"Tris? I'm going to carry you somewhere with me. You're coming with me for a day. Please nod if you understood me."

Four.

I slowly feel my head dip down and then lift up again a few times.

"Okay. Good. I'm going to carry you, okay?"

Again, the nodding.

Four gently wraps his arms around my body and carries me to his car.

I feel him strap me in and then he begins to drive after we're both situated.

I continue to stare at my bloody hands.

What seems like an hour later, Four carries me out of the car and into a peaceful area surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees, a lake, and a huge rock wall.

I notice Four wearing a backpack.

My backpack.

He sets me down in front of the river and crouches until he's face to face with me.

"Tris? Look at me." He whispers.

I force my eyes to gaze upon his majestic blue eyes and he grabs my wrists.

"I need you to help me take off your sweat shirt, can you help me?"

I nod and he carefully slides it off of me.

I'm left in a black shirt.

"Good!" He assures. "Now your shoes."

I stick my legs out for him and watch as he slips off my shoes.

I wait for the yelp that indicates he saw my gashes but he never does.

I look at my foot.

The gashes aren't there anymore.

I watch Four place my shoes and sweatshirt neatly behind him and then he faces me and smiles when he catches me staring.

I think about what I'm wearing.

I slept in a black shirt with the sweatshirt that he took off already, and I'm wearing dark navy blue high waisted shorts.

Four crawls in front of me and wraps his arms around my body.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" He asks queitly.

Kristina's face appears in my vision and I hear my breathing change into heavy gasps.

Four pulls back and kisses the tip of my nose. "Shhhhh. You don't have to tell me now." He reassures.

I feel myself nod and he hugs me while rubbing soft circles around my shoulder.

After a while he pulls back and carries me over to the edge of the lake.

Slowly, he grabs hold of my hands and quickly dunks them in the water before I can protest.

I don't complain, it doesn't matter if he washes off the blood or not, Kristina's blood has already rooted itself beneath my skin and I won't feel it go away until I find the killer.

Four scrubs my hands softly and I watch the water become a light crimson, and then disappear after following a little stream.

When Four is done he looks at me and I see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He slowly takes off his shirt, and then dunks us both in the water.

He grabs me and when we both resurface, I cough and glare at him.

Four laughs. "Oh, so you'll only communicate with me when you're angry?" He playfully asks.

I shake my head and he laughs again while pulling me against him.

"Tris?" He whispers near my ear. "Don't shut me out." And then he firmly places his lips on mine and kisses me.

I grab hold on Four tightly in fear of falling down and because suddenly I can't think.

He wades us over to the cliff and pushes me against it for support.

He pulls back, then kisses me once, twice.

It feels so nice.

And then I realize something, each kiss is taking the pain away.

Four presses his lips onto mine again and this time I strongly kiss him back.

Four tilts his head and kisses me harder and deeper.

I can't breathe, His breath fills my own lungs.

I can't think, He pushes away all the pain.

I feel silent tears slip down my cheeks and Four pulls back and kisses the tears away until he reaches my eyes.

He kisses the corner of my right eye, then the left.

"Don't cry." He whispers.

I pull him back and he pecks a kiss onto my lips.

I feel like a feather.

Four places his lips on mine again and kisses me deeply and then turns our positions until he's leaning against the big rock wall and we're chest to chest.

He pulls back to take a breath, and then kisses me again so intensely, that he grabs my body and dips me.

I gasp and he brings me back up while chuckling.

I'm about to reach for his lips again when his face changes.

"Wait, Tris, I'm sorry, you're not feeling well, sorry, I just really missed you and I got carried away and-"

I shake my head and open my mouth for the first time. "No... No, please keep going, please." I whisper softly.

Four looks at me shocked that I speaked, then smiles gently.

He places his forehead against mine and then takes a deep breath.

"Let's go inside. We're soaking wet." He says instead.

I raise my eyebrows and pull away and swim as fast as I can to the area where my backpack is.

I'm assuming it has my clothes in them.

"Hey! Wait Tris! That's so unfair!" He calls.

I begin to laugh and run as soon as I reach the grass.

"Wait! Tris, that took so much effort to say that." He complains almost catching up to me.

I shake my head and grab my bag, sweatshirt, and shoes.

I turn to see how far Four is and it's a big mistake.

He locks his arms around my body preventing me from running away.

"Darn" I mumble as he begins walking me to a house near some cherry blossom trees.

Four chuckles breathlessly, "Too bad I'm too quick for you."

I roll my eyes. "Yep, which is why I ran all the way here." I argue.

Four walks into the house and I take in a sharp breath.

"Whoa. When did you have this-"

Four cuts me off. "I got it when I needed to get away from Marcus."

I nod and look around. A cozy place - a living room, kitchen, 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms.

Four leads me to a room and let's go of me.

I spot a bed.

Oh so comfy looking.

Next thing I know Four is catching me mid-jump from jumping on the bed.

"Whoa! People sleep on beds! You'll make that all wet."

I groan, clutch my backpack, and run into a bathroom.

I open my bag and look to see what probably my mom gave me.

A towel on the very top- I guess Four told her that.

A pair of black sweatpants, a grey sweatshirt, and a neon indigo sports bra.

Wait, what?

I look through the bag again.

Wow. My mom doesn't pack me a shirt.

I get rid of my wet clothes, put on the sports bra, the sweat pants, and then the grey sweatshirt on top.

I stuff the clothes in my bag even though they're still wet and then I dry my hair with the towel.

I zip up my bag, then walk out the bathroom to find Four, already dressed, sitting on the bed.

"Can I sleep?" I ask Four while setting my bag on a nearby computer chair.

Four gazes up at me and looks over my clothes.

His eyes snap back to mine before I can say anything. "Hm? Yeah, you can sleep here."

I walk over to the bed and get under the fluffy black blanket. "Oh god this is so comfortable." I murmur already beginning to feel sleepy.

Four smiles and turns to walk out but I grab his hand. "Whoa, you're not staying with me?" I ask while yawning.

Four shrugs, "I was going in the other room."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "You're freaking out when you've already slept next to me before, calm down and get over here."

Four chuckles and gets in the bed after taking off his shirt.

I bite the inside of my cheek to not drool and watch instead how he gets under the blanket.

When he does I snuggle close to his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

I immediately feel warmth and feel my eyes begin to droop.

_Why was I scared of sleeping again?_

I feel Four drop a soft kiss on my lips and then rest his chin on my head.

"Sleep well Tris." He whispers.

But I've already been consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ... Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. 3,000+ words. **

**FOURTRIS GUYZ**

**OKAY GUYZ! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**I absolutely LOVE when you guyz review cuz it totally makes my day so plz plz plz do so! I didn't get many last chapter, just 2 reviews, (I'm not being a review hungry person who only writes chappies for praise) I JUST WANNA KNOW UR THOUGHTS SO FAR SO PLZ PLZ REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVE, AND... Yeah... **

**BYEEEEEE! LOVE U GUYZ!**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRIS POV**

_An abandoned stage room._

_And I'm sitting in the middle row._

_The stage lights flash, a microphone clicks on, some slow music starts from an old record player._

_I'm beginning to think these dreams are like possesed horror movies. _

_"I'll never love_

_I'll never start a family-_

_I'll never have fun_

_I'll never marry you see-_

_I'll never be able to dance_

_To play,-_

_Because I'm dead_

_I'll never be able to stay-_

_I'll never rule the world_

_I'll never be a wife-_

_I'll never enjoy every moment_

_Because now, I have no life." Softly sings a female voice._

_I squint my eyes against the bright glare of the spotlights._

_A girl stands in the middle of the stage in a beautiful white gown with blonde hair covering her whole face._

_But I don't need to see anymore because I already know who it is._

_Kristina. _

_My heart sinks._

_She actually never will live her life-_

_Because it's gone._

_But oh God, why is she in my dream again?_

_I get out of my seat and move one foot towards her but I'm too loud._

_A creak gives me away._

_Kristina's head snaps up and she spots me._

_"What are you doing?!" She says angrily. _

_I hold my hands up._

_"Pfft! What am I doing?" I say gesturing to myself with emphasis. "What are YOU doing? You're in MY dream, you won't leave me alone, and you're asking what I'm doing?" I ask in disbelief. _

_Kristina's face softens suddenly into grief._

_"I'm not trying to bother you, I just want to live in peace. You're the only one who can help me, I feel like I can trust you to understand." she says helplessly. _

_I look at her weirdly, "I actually am trying to help you, I've already gotten a little bit of a theory."_

_Kristina stares at me for a few seconds, then nods._

_A moment of silence passes by..._

_... Then-_

_"Do you understand what it's like to die?" She asks._

_I furrow my eyebrows. "Course not."_

_"Well, It's not horrible dying if you go to heaven." Kristina says._

_Why would dying be horrible if you went to heaven?_

_I nod anyway, not sure where she's going._

_"But what's bad is when you either go to hell, OR. YOU. DONT. LIVE. IN. PEACE." She suddenly annunciates._

_Oh._

_I shake my head. "Look Kristina, I honestly am trying, but you need to give me a little time to think everything through."_

_Kristina shakes her head, but for the opposite reason._

_We're both silent._

_Kristina breaks the silence. _

_"You know, I know your father." She says out of the blue, her mood leaving no trace of her current feelings from only a minute ago._

_"What?" I ask._

_"I know you're father, I saw him once."_

_My heart sinks into grief._

_I haven't thought about him in so long._

_"When?" I force out._

_Kristina smiles sadly and shakes her head. "it's too crazy to understand, never-mind." She sighs sadly._

_Kristina turns to walk away but I jump over the rows of seats and grab her arm-_

_-Except my arm goes right through._

_"The fuck?" I murmur._

_Kristina stares at where I tried to grab her arm, smiles, and suddenly fades away._

_In fact, the whole place does._

_It faded until the stage is gone and I'm in a new setting. _

_I'm now standing in a house. _

_I hear slow footsteps creaking._

_I whip my head and see an innocent girl with blonde hair, clutching a teddy bear, and walking down the stairs._

_I watch as she reaches the last step._

_She pushes her hair cute little bangs from her face and I gasp._

_It's me._

_But she doesn't turn around, she can't hear me._

_It suddenly clicks into place._

_This isn't a dream, it's a memory._

_The girl... Me... walks quietly to the living room where a bunch of laughter is going on. _

_I follow myself in the living room and watch as the little me walks in quietly and stands near the doorway staring at her father._

_It looks like a business party, men are all drinking small cups of beer and discussing work, and my dad.._

_My dad!_

_My dad is sharing a really funny story._

_I remember his stories, even when Dad wasn't talking, his presence sent everyone into smiles and grins._

_Suddenly Dad stops laughing and sees the little me standing near the doorway, so small, clutching a teddy bear close to her chest._

_"Do you need something Tris?" He asks gently, Oh god, a stab of grief pierces my heart._

_I miss him so badly._

_The little Tris nods and dad stands up._

_"Just give me a second." He tells the other men. "This'll only take a minute." Then he walks over to the little Tris and scoops her into his arms._

_I follow them as they go upstairs and into Tris' room again._

_He gently lies her on the bed and tucks her up._

_"What is it?" He asks in his soothing voice, the type that made you want to spill out all your secrets._

_I feel a lump in my throat._

_"I had a scary dream." The little me answers in her small cute little voice._

_Dad wraps his arms around his daughter._

_"Can you tell me what it was about?" He asks._

_Tris nods and then takes a deep shaky breath._

_Dad strokes her hair and Tris begins. "I was in a black room with a fireplace. It was really cold so I went near the fire. Except when I went near it the fire turned into huge flames and burned me!" Tris is now sobbing._

_Then she sniffles and sticks her hand out. "It burned me on my hand! And I know it was a dream but it still hurts!" Tris cries._

_Wait a second._

_I gasp._

_What the hell? Is this real or not? I don't remember this!_

_It can't be Déjà vu._

_But when Tris sticks out her hand to show her father, there is nothing._

_Dad gingerly kisses her hand even though he can't see anything and Tris sniffles once more, then she's fine._

_Dad lays Tris down again on the bed and tucks the blanket on top of her._

_"I don't want to sleep again. I'm scared." She whispers. _

_Dad smiles softly. "You had a bad dream right?"_

_A nod._

_"Well, you've dreamed of good things too, remember?"_

_Tris nods again._

_"Well, remember what Mom always said? Don't wait for the perfect moment, take the moment and make it perfect. So, why don't you turn this bad dream into a good dream? Why don't you think of your favorite things, and then you'll sleep with good dreams." He reassures._

_The little Tris gazes adoringly at her father and nods her head._

_Dad runs his fingers through Tris' hair until she falls asleep with a smile on her face._

_Dad kisses the tip of her nose, and walks out while gingerly closing the door. _

* * *

><p>I jolt out of bed.<p>

My lower lip trembles.

Where am I Where am I-

Four's house.

I reach my hand to Four, why did I have this dream when he was the one who made me forget about everythi-

-Where's Four?

I feel tears prickle at the corners of my eyes and I squeeze them tight.

I hear water.

Four is in the bathroom.

The shower is on.

That's why I had this dream.

Four left me to take a shower.

I remember Kristina suddenly.

No. Don't think of her right now.. Think of something else.

But that means-

-Dad?

I feel a lump in my throat and the tears pricking in the corner of my eyes threaten to drop.

I clench my jaw but my mouth just trembles more.

No Tris.

Don't cry.

Don't you fuckin DARE cry.

The tears spill.

No, no, no.

I jump out of the bed and cover the first sob that escapes my lips.

No, no, no.

A second sob escapes my lips but I'm already in the kitchen, too far for Four to possibly hear.

I feel my body begin to shake while tears gush from my eyes.

Why. Do. I. Keep. Crying?!

I try to take deep breaths but I just heave another sob out.

I slam the faucet open and get a glass of water.

I practically run out of the house and sit right next to the little lake.

I take a sip of water and stare at my reflection.

A disgusting girl with a messed up teary face stares back at me.

I kick at the face but it only sends ripples throughout the shining water.

I still feel tears streaming down my face.

I don't remember...

I don't remember grieving so badly for my father's death like this.

This is the first time he's probably even been in a dream of mine that made my heart hurt so bad.

I reach down to the water, cup my hands, and splash the liquid on to my face.

I think the tears have stopped.

How long was I asleep?

I look up and notice the sun beginning to set.

I take a deep breath, fix my hair into a neater yet messy bun, and then watch the hopeful and beautiful sunset.

I'm so mesmerized by the intricate shades of red, pink, magenta, scarlet, and orange that I don't feel Four's presence until after the sun has finally vanished and the sky is now a dark shade of blue and black.

He smells fresh.

"Tris? How are you feeling right now?" He asks softly but he already knows the answer.

I turn my face toward him and he holds his arms out.

I don't say anything as I crawl into his arms and neither does he.

And I don't know how long we sit there and now I'm not sure he does either.

I feel my bun being opened.

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying again as Four strokes my hair and carefully runs his fingers through it.

This is what dad did to put me to sleep when I was small.

And as if I summoned it, I feel my eyeslids begin to droop.

No, I can't sleep right now, I already did.

But the moment Four starts using his fingertips to slowly scratch my scalp it's too much.

I lean against him and close my eyes.

But I do say one thing before I'm pulled under the stupid tempting blanket of darkness.

Because I know for sure exactly what'll happen again if he doesn't do this.

_"Don't let me go."_

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes I hear little peaceful chirps of the early birds.<p>

The sun shines brightly and the sky is a baby blue again.

I move to get up but when I do, instead, I notice that someone is holding me from my waist.

Four.

He didn't let go.

His breathing is slow and I feel his steady heartbeat against my back.

I turn my body around until I'm face to face with him.

I study his defined jaw and his soft face features because he's sleeping.

I never quite understood what people meant by people looking young in romance novels until now.

I reach a hand forward until my finger tips make physical contact with his skin, and then I close my eyes and trace his jaw as if I'm drawing.

I feel a shift of movement after a moment, I open my eyes and see Four staring back at me.

One eye closed, the other squinted open.

He looks cute.

I pull my hand away from his face but he quickly pecks a kiss on my fingers.

I smile and he pulls us both up from the grass.

"Did you sleep well?" He murmurs while using one hand to rub his eyes since the other is wrapped loosely around my waist.

I nod.

Four yawns and rakes a hand through his hair and then stares at me with a small smirk.

I stare back-

-And feel the corners of my mouth turn up.

He leans forward to kiss me, but just as we're about to, he pulls away.

A tease.

He's teasing me.

Fine, then.

2 can play.

I roll my eyes and before he attempts another kiss I lean back a bit and fake a yawn.

He looks surprised.

"Okay okay sorry, this one is for real I promise." He surrenders.

He leans forward again but I sort of lean sideways and wipe at my 'sleepy' eyes.

He pulls back and I suppress a laugh.

Then I stand up and start to stretch.

He stands up as well but I turn as if I didn't notice and walk into the house

I hear him groan in protest as I walk into his kitchen, open the fridge, and take out the eggs.

"What? I'm hungry" I reply innocently.

I start the stove and put a pan on the fire and I feel Four's arms wrap around my body.

"Oh come on!" He insists.

"What?" I ask playing dumb. "Don't worry, I'm making some for you too."

I pull out of his grasp and crack the egg onto the pan, then begin to fry it.

"Tris!" He whines "Can you just let me-"

"-Help? Nah, I've got it." I cut off and put some bread into the toaster.

I walk back, finish the egg, and when the toast is done I put it all in a plate and get a glass of water.

I walk over to the table where I can eat and Four sits in front of me with pleading eyes.

"Want some?" I ask.

Four groans again and that's it, my smile ruins my cover.

"Tris Prior, Why do you enjoy this." He accuses with narrow eyes.

I take a bite of my breakfast.

"That was all on you bro, I just continued it."

Four breathes out a breath of defeat and holds his hands up. "Okay you win sheez!"

I only respond with another bite.

Four rests his hands under his chin and stares at me while I eat.

I finish and stare back at him.

"What?"

"You look really beautiful."

"Pffft. Uh, no."

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"That you're pretty! Why are you denying that!"

I roll my eyes and place the plate and drained glass of water in the sink.

Four follows me.

"Why do you girls always feel so insecure?" He asks while tracing his nose on the back of my head.

Darn, I can't think, my mind is going crazy now.

"... Because we know we're not pretty?" I answer.

Four swirls me around so I'm facing him.

"Whoa. Did you just _say _that?" He asks in disbelief.

"Um.. Oh wait, because I think _I'm_ not pretty, sorry, not, _we're_ not pretty. I didn't mean to say girls overall in that." I rephrase.

Four blinks slowly as if I'm dumb.

"What?"

"Oh God, Tris." He sighs and then his lips are on mine.

Oh shit.

My mind goes white and I can only concentrate on the sweet sensational little chills running down my body as Four kisses me.

He pulls away, and kisses me again deeply and I feel so good and I can't think.

We were just talking about something, what was it about?

His kisses are deep and so passionate.

They carry so many promises.

He pulls away and then we're just breathing heavily.

His face changes from love to sudden mischief.

"What are you?" He asks suddenly with a lazy, sexy grin.

Oh gosh he's so hot.

"I'm pretty." I murmur.

He chuckles, kisses me again, and walks away to the bathroom to wash up

Wait.

Oh wow. I just realized he tricked me.

I laugh softly and rake my fingers through my hair.

Then I walk into the other bathroom.

But as I clean myself up, I hear my phone ring, meaning someone sent a text.

I walk out the bathroom and grab my phone.

It's from Zeke.

My mood from just a moment ago changes suddenly.

I was only staying with Four for a day.

But now?

It's back to business.

_**Hey Tris, I was just asking, should I go w/out u or do u wanna come?**_

I take a deep breath and then text back.

_**No, I'm coming, don't worry, I'll meet u there. There's a lot I gotta tell u.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN... ALRIGHT GUYZ! I Tried to make this dream thingy a little less creepy but idk, probably didn't work. This was just a chapter that was going to let Tris mourn for a bit, and since she let it all out, she'll be back on track now.**

**AND O.M.G. THANK YOU GUYZ FOR THOSE REVIEWS LIKE WTH?! I WAS SO SURPRISED WHEN IN LITERALLY 24 HRS. I GOT ALMOST 10 REVIEWS! Wow thanx SO much! I LOVE READING ALL OF UR REVIEWS THEY R SO AWESOMMEEEE TO READ!**

**AND also, I'll kinda be behind in updating cuz March is coming up and u know what that means? Yup. PAARC testing. (State Exam) and it's ALL on the computer so we've been doing a ton of training for it like ugh!**

**KK, Plz...**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVE**

**AND REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRIS POV**

"So are you p-o-s-i-t-i-v-e you think that's the person?" Asks Zeke for the millionth time.

"Yes! I've explained _everything _twice to you, sheez!" I groan.

Zeke raises one hand in surrender since the other one is currently on the steering wheel.

"I just can't believe this happened to you." Zeke mumbles quietly.

I shake my head and look out the window. "It's been crazy for the both of us, we better get this shit overwith." I whisper.

I don't have to turn my head to know Zeke nodded.

I patiently wait, and finally, we end up at Connor's home.

I unbuckle my seat belt and open the car door.

"Okay." I breathe out.

Zeke takes a deep breath. "Go get him Tris." He reassures.

I walk out of the car-

-without Zeke.

I may have explained every single thing I've had in my knowledge for the past few days, and who I think the murderer is, but I've got to do this alone.

So Zeke takes out his phone to occupy himself and I make my way to Connor's door.

**~•~•~•~**

"What are you- wait... What?" asks Connor.

I shake my head and push past him into his apartment.

"Hey! You can't just-"

"Yeah, I can, we have to talk, and we need to talk _now_." I answer while flopping onto his couch.

Connor stares at me, then the closed door, then makes his way to me.

He sits on a chair in front of me and sighs. "Shoot." he mumbles, indicating for me to start.

I straighten up. "The hell did you lie for?" I snap.

His eyes widen. "Lie about what?"

I roll my eyes. "Wow, pull the 'pretend' act- not gonna work."

"Can you just be specific?! Sheesh! Alot of things happen-"

"_Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Lie. About. You. And. Kristina. Being. Just. Friends. And. Not. A. Couple?!" _I hiss slowly for his stupidity.

Realization hits his face and he looks pained again. "So you wouldn't interrogate me so much, and I wouldn't be questioned anymore because then there would probably be someone else closer to talk to."

I shake my head. "You're honestly an idiot, Connor. All I had to do was step in Kristina's room to find out."

Connor turns red but I don't stop. "So apparently, Kristina was fucking murdered to the raw flesh and bone, while you're here with maybe a teensy bit information on who did it but you're so fucking selfish about dealing with the loss, the only way to get over her is tell the detectives that you were never together? That is fucking low. You and I both know it."

Connor shakes his head over and over again. "I didn't do it. I didn't murder-"

"I know you didn't do it! Oh my God! Sheez!" I yell while falling back into the couch.

"Then, why did-"

"Because you have to tell me exactly _what _you did after you "dropped Kristina home with her meat" because I'm sure as hell that ain't what happened and you better get the story out before I put you on Truth serum."

Even though Connor probably has no clue what truth serum is, he takes a shaky breath and begins.

"Fine, we bought the meat from Ronald's daughter because at that time, he wasn't in the shop. So we get the chicken from Eva, and then we go get in my car, and I drive her home. So I take the meat and we both walk in her home, and I put the meat in the freezer and then I watch some T.V. because Kristina and I were going out for dinner and she was getting ready. When she comes out of the room, she's wearing a gorgeous pink dress and she looks beautiful. So we both go to a restaurant, and when we get back, we- we."

I shake my head. "Whatever, things escalated and you both had sex. Then what happened?"

Connor turns a deeper shade of red but he continues. "Well, Kristina's parents were going to come in a few days and then Kristina told me she needed to clean up the house even though we were tired as hell. But.. But I really- I really loved her so I put my clothes back on and went downstairs. But right before I went out, I noticed that we were so... involved... in eachother when we got home we forgot to properly close the door because it was kind of open. And then, before I left, I heard footsteps and the washer from the basement so I figured Kristina was just dumping a few clothes inside so it'd be easier for her tomorrow. And then I left."

I slam my hand on my forehead. "Oh God! You idiot! Did it ever occur to you that it's not humanly possible for someone do start a washing machine that fast?! Oh God Connor! That was the FUCKING murderer in her house and you didn't even KNOW?! And of course you guys closed the door! Everyone does that BEFORE things escalate! You left Kristina to her death!"

"DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW THAT?! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT! I WOULD'VE NEVER HURT HER LIKE THAT, HAD I KNOWN, I WOULD'VE BEEN THE MURDERER KILLING WHO EVER ENTERED THE DAMN HOUSE!" Connor screams.

And then he breaks down in front of me and I have no idea what to do.

So I just watch and he continues to sob into his hands because he doesn't give a crap that I'm watching.

I close my eyes and try to drown out the cries of pain.

But that was a mistake.

My vision goes white.

_I see Kristina shaking with her hands in her hair._

_"Oh Gosh! No! Tell Connor not to cry he's hurting me so bad! No TRIS TELL HIM TO STOP!" She yells. _

_I shake my head. "You tell him! Get into his mind! I can't comfort people like this!" I gasp. _

_She actually nods her head._

_And then my vision returns back to normal._

Connor suddenly stops crying and then he closes his eyes shut.

Oh my God, Kristina is in his mind.

I need to leave.

This isn't for me to watch.

I take a deep shaky breath.

My head hurts.

I get up and grab a scrap paper and a pencil that lost its eraser.

And I write one thing on it before I leave.

**_I'm sorry, It's not your fault_**

* * *

><p>I run out of the apartment and rush to Zeke's car.<p>

He unlocks the door for me as soon as he spots me and I jump in.

"Drive home." I whisper shakily.

Zeke nods and doesn't question anything.

I face the window and close my eyes.

My head is pounding.

Oh God, I never thought about how Connor could possibly feel with everything.

I spot my house drawing near and as soon as Zeke parks we both jump out and head straight to my room.

I kick the dirty clothes under my desk and then flop on my bed with shaky breaths.

"Tell me what happened." Zeke orders.

So I do.

I tell him everything, every expression, emaphasis, and tone used in the situation.

Right when I finish, my mom walks in.

"Oh. Sorry. I just needed to you tell Tris that she left some stuff in her locker and she needs to go get it at school." Mom says.

I shake my head. "It's Saturday. Are you serious?" I groan.

"They have some type of class thing for the whole school today so the School is open. Four went also, it's mandatory, but you guys don't have school anymore so you didn't need to go." She explains.

Four went? Oh yeah, that's why he was getting ready when I left to meet Zeke.

"Okay. I'll go." I sigh.

Mom looks between Zeke and I.

"I know I really shouldn't ask, but how close are you guys to finishing your case?" She asks.

I look at Zeke and Zeke shrugs. "We're getting a lead." He answers.

Mom nods even though the answer was vague and then I get ready to go to 'school' since Im still in my uniform and Zeke leaves.

* * *

><p>I try my locker combination for the 5th time and finally, it opens.<p>

I look in my locker.

A few wrappers, just some notebooks, and my Science book that I'm supposed to return.

I stuff all the books in my backpack that I bought with me and then I grab my Science book and lock.

I make my way to the office and look around.

I don't know if I'll miss this school or not, I mean, everyone hates school, sure, but it's where people got to escape.

It's the only place for kids to be themselves with their friends without dealing with their family and outside shit.

"Hi!" Calls the reception lady as I walk in the office.

"Hey." I greet. "I was just here to give my lock.".

The lady sticks out her hand and I drop the lock into it.

I walk out after telling her a simple "Bye".

I clutch the Science book closer to my chest and smile a bit as I look through each class and remember that I was once in there, banging my head on a desk, wishing to get out.

But these classrooms were also the place where I worked with Four.

Where I worked with Uriah.

Where I worked with Will.

Where I had lunch with all my friends.

Where the school respected my abilities and I respected them back.

Where I got to make fun of sluts.

I clench my jaw.

Well, that's not working.

I finally reach my Science class, take a deep breath, and walk in.

Mr. Hughes looks up and smiles. "Hello Tris! What brings you here?" He asks.

I glance at the random class sitting and notice them all staring at me in confusion.

I hold out my Science book. "I just came back to return this."

Mr. Hughes takes my book and I turn to leave but he stops me.

"Since you're here, why don't you just sit and listen?" He asks.

"Oh! Well, I was actually going-"

"Nonsense! Take a seat! There's only 10 minutes until next period, then you can leave. I know this isn't your class but just find a seat." He answers.

I sigh and make my way to the back.

That's when I notice an empty seat, and it's right next to Four.

I laugh a bit and sit next to him.

Funny coincidence.

Mr. Hughes continues to talk again but I'm not listening, and apparently, neither is Four.

"Hey beautiful." He whispers.

The earlier event flashes before me and I glare at him.

"You tricked me into saying I'm pretty" I whisper.

Four smiles. "So? Atleast you said it."

I roll my eyes and stare ahead.

Four kicks my leg lightly and I look at him. "What?" I whisper.

"There's this new girl and she's really annoying." he complains quietly.

I smirk. "So? What am I supposed to do?"

Four shakes his head. "And to think you'd help me."

I chuckle quietly. "Is this new girl here? I wanna see her."

Four nods and points to the front where a girl is sitting taking notes.

And I feel my jaw drop and my heart stops.

Sitting in the front row, is Eva.

But I don't give a crap about her, it's what she's writing on her notebook.

_I love Connor_

* * *

><p><strong>AN BAM! THERE YA GO! A cliff hanger!**

**PLZ REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVE! THNX GUYZ!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Did You REALLY think I'd end this here? HELL NO! **

**Here's the REST of your chapter lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Tris?" What happened?" Four asks "I knew she was annoying but -"

"It's her." I whisper in disbelief. "I can't believe it, it's fucking her."

Four turns to look at me properly. "It's her what? Tris? Tris!"

I whip my head away from Eva and look at Four. "What?"

"Who is she?"

"It's her! She... She killed my case, Kristina Voyant." I whisper shakily.

Four's eyes widen and he looks at her and her notebook.

"Just because she's writing I love Connor doesn't mean-"

"- It means everything! Kristina and Connor were a couple! And... And Eva was _jealous." _I state in realization.

I can't stop talking, the puzzle pieces itself back together.

"When Kristina and Connor went to buy meat, it was Eva who took their order. Which meant she saw Connor with Kristina and she got mad! And she broke into Kristina's house when.. When Kristina and Connor were ... busy... upstairs and she hid in the laundry room in the basement with a butcher knife until Connor left! Then she went and did whatever she did." I say, my breathing becoming heavy.

Four places his hand on my own and holds it tightly. "Tris, calm down, don't go-"

The period bell rings and everyone shoots out of their seats to run out the door.

So do I.

But before I can knock Eva's body to the ground Four catches me by the waist and holds me tightly.

"No! Four stop! She's going away!" I gasp.

Four shakes his head and pulls me out of the classroom and in to an abandoned hall.

I didn't notice my eyes were tearing up in frustration until now.

Four bites the inside of his cheek when he catches me suppressing my tears.

"Tris, you can't just do that." He says quietly.

I shake my head. "She was getting away! What the hell!? Why'd-"

"Because if you attacked her, she could easily lie, then how would you convince everyone that she killed a girl?" Four asks.

I don't answer.

"Exactly. And I'm assuming you don't have any evidence of her doing it. So now that you know who did it, you'll know exactly what to look for and where." he says slowly.

I take a deep breath and nod.

Four holds his arms out and I walk into them.

He holds me tightly and kisses my forehead.

I hide my face in the crook of his neck.

The period bell rungs indicating whoever walks through a classroom door now will be marked tardy.

But Four doesn't move.

"Aren't you supposed to-"

"I have a pass from my previous period but I didn't get to use it because I made it on time. I'll just use that."

I nod and pull away but Four keeps his arms wrapped around me.

"If I let go, will you go straight to Zeke and start looking for evidence or will you go looking for Eva?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I'll go tell Zeke and find the evidence." I answer.

Four nods and before walking away from him, I lean forward and brush my lips against his.

Four smiles slightly and then we both separate.

I tighten my backpack on my shoulders and run straight out of the school.

I feel myself relax as I start driving to Zeke's house.

We're finally doing it.

We're going to give Kristina the peace she deserves_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Kk, THIS is the real ending of chapter 25. **

**Seriously, I'm not lying this time, scroll down all you want, the only thing you'll find is the review area.**

**Heyyyyy... Speaking of the review area, Drop a Review! Seriously, it requires no email and its for free!**

**PLZ FOLLOW, FAVE, AND REVIEW CUZ U GUYZ ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYZ HAVE TO SAY!**

**(Haven't done this in a while but...) GOOD BYE LOVELIES! ~ divergentFREAK24**

**And Happy Valentines Day! Even though that was yesterday...**

**#foreveralone... for now.**

**Don't judge. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**TRIS POV**

"ZEKE! GET OVER HERE NOW! HURRY!" I yell as I fix my uniform and run upstairs to Zeke's room.

I hear footsteps and then Zeke's door swings open.

"What?" He asks sleepily.

I stop in my tracks. "Oh, sorry, you were taking a nap?"

"Yeah." He mumbles while rubbing his face. "Okay, what was it you were saying?"

I feel my eyes widen and I shove him in his room.

"PUT ON YOUR UNIFORM I KNOW THE MURDERER AND WE NEED TO GET EVIDENCE NOW!" I yell while shoving his uniform at him.

"Wait, WHAT?!" He chokes out loudly but I ignore him and run downstairs to my car again.

I open the door to my car that's standing at the driveway on emergency lights and then Zeke comes running out of the house with his bag.

The moment he gets in my car we're accelerating toward Kristina's house.

Zeke straightens his uniform and looks at me. "Tell me." He orders.

I stop at the red light. "Long story short, I was returning my Science Book, Mr Hughes told me to sit since there was 10 minutes till the next bell, I sat in the back where coincidently Four was, and then he tells me there's a new girl and points to- get this- EVA! And it's wasn't even that, it was what she was writing on her notebook!" I say.

The red light turns green and I continue driving.

"Well? What'd it say?" Zeke asks uneasily.

"It said, I. Love. Connor." I enunciate slowly.

I wait a moment for Zeke to sink these 3 important words into his brain.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you just grab her right-"

I cut him off. "Four grabbed me before I could strangle her. He said that we'd need evidence before just accusing her because she could easily lie and we'd get in trouble, but if we had evidence, we'd easily get her in jail or whatever."

Zeke nods and we miraculously make it to Kristina's house without being pulled over by the cops.

We both jump out of the car, duck under the caution tape, and run straight into the house.

But then we're slowly walking to Kristina's room, because yeah, sure, we know what we're looking for, but that doesn't sugar coat the fact that this house is hella creepy.

I take a deep breath when we make it to Kristina's room, then I walk in with Zeke slowly following behind me.

I watch as Zeke slowly takes in the mess that's spread around the room, and then his eyes widen.

"Holy Shit." He mumbles while rubbing his eyes.

"What?" I ask, but Zeke walks forward and kicks a bunch of pillows out of his way, then he opens the window.

Which was unlocked.

"Look." Zeke says.

I walk forward and see that the screen in the window isn't the only thing unlocked, so is the screen.

"No way." I whisper in disbelief.

Zeke shakes his head. "Entered from the window." He states.

I look around and then shake my head. "Zeke, Can you go and get something that Eva touched? I'll go in the basement and see if there's anything else. Maybe if I find something, we can see if it matches Eva's DNA."

Zeke looks at me unsure, as if not wanting to leave me, but then gives up and begins walking down.

"If we're gonna do this, keep my number dialed so if something happens you can just immediately call. Let's just hope I pick up right away."

I look at Zeke and nod.

Then he walks down, and the moment I hear the door slam shut, I walk downstairs and into the basement.

I take a deep breath and walk into the laundry room where Kristina's body is.

I hold my nose to block the stench.

Gosh, it's annoying how we have to keep the dead body until after the case is finished.

I walk over to to Kristina's body and turn on the light.

I suck in a sharp breath as I study the slashes across her body.

Yup, still not used to those.

I inch closer, pull a pocket knife from my pocket, and cut off the piece of rope that's bound around her hands and watch her arms fall free.

I know for sure that'd be one thing the killer's DNA would be on.

How else would they tie her hands?

I pocket the rope and then crouch next to Kristina's now dangling arms.

"Are you fucking serious?" I gasp under my breath.

Under Kristina's finger nails were dry blood.

And brown hair.

"Kristina fought back." I whisper to myself.

I stand up from my crouched position and hold Kristina's hands.

The fingers that whoever - maybe Eva - cut off, we're the longest nails.

I can tell because on the opposite hand that still has all 5 fingers has the most blood and hair.

I close my eyes and force Eva's image into my head.

"Yep, that's gotta be Eva's hair." I announce to no one in particular.

I wipe my gloves on a nearby piece of cloth and then pick off the pieces of hair from Kristina's fingernails into a bag.

"Okay." I sigh, "I think I'm done now."

I pack the evidence safely in my bag and suddenly freeze.

_*clank* *clank*_

Someone is here.

"Oh my God." I hiss under my breath.

I shakily reach for my phone in my pocket and call Zeke.

It's ringing as I bring it to my ear.

_Please leave a message after th-_

I end the call and try again.

I tiptoe away from the door and listen again.

_Please leave a-_

"_Shit._" I whisper frustratingly.

_*creak*_

_*creak*_

I start moving closer to Kristina's body.

They're coming downstairs.

Where I am.

I shift my weight to look out the half closed door where I'm standing and notice a dark figure.

I stop breathing and turn to face Kristina's body and I pull my hood up.

Who ever is there won't be able to see me because I'm wearing all black.

I quietly search my contacts and hover my finger over the call button.

Four.

I slowly tap the call button and watch as it quietly rings in my hand.

_"Yeah Tris?" _

I hear the foot steps move toward the opposite side of the basement where I am.

A moment of relief flushes over me.

"_Tris? Are you okay? What's up?"_

I bring the phone close to my mouth.

Too close.

"There's someone here." I whisper quietly.

_"Wait, what? I can't hear- Tris, where are you?" _He suddenly asks worriedly.

_"_I'm in Kristina's house, I'm in the basement, but someone other than Zeke is here." I whisper under my breath.

The footsteps suddenly start moving toward me.

No way, they couldn't have heard me, they couldn't have.

"Oh shit, oh shit, Four, they're coming closer. Shit, they're coming closer." I start whispering with panic.

_"Tris, calm down-"_

The door to where I'm hiding starts to open slowly and I manage to hit end and slip my phone into my back pocket before a metal bar slams against the backside of my head.

And every thing fades into black before I can feel any pain.

* * *

><p><strong>A N - OMG guys I'm so embarrassed that I couldn't even update, like wtf is wrong with me?!**

**I got so many reviews from all kinds of new people, and I couldn't even UPDATE?! LIKE WTH!**

**Since I have a cliff hanger, I think I'll be able to update more quickly because I'll know exactly where to start from.**

**And thank you guyz so much for Favoriting, Following, and EVEN REVIEWING for this story! **

**It really surprises me when you guys think this story is either really good or the best because I'm pretty sure by reading the first 10 chapters or so you've banged your head against a wall because of all the typos and dumb writing, like seriously, when you guys encourage me, I want to squeeze all of you into a hug and never let go.**

**- So until then, Bye Lovelies!**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRIS POV**

I groan and open my eyes-

- to only have them immediately shut again because of a yellow blinding glare.

I try again, this time squinting, and move up my arm to help.

Except my arms doesn't even budge.

My whole _body_ isn't budging other than my legs and the panicked turns of my head trying to identify where I am.

Big mistake, my head begins to throb.

I'm in a familiar room.

It's one of Kristina's rooms.

I try to remember what happened.

Oh yeah, I just ended a call with Four when I got knocked out on the head with a metal bar.

I mentally slap myself. Why the hell am I stating my situation so casually?

I glance up and spot my phone on a little table near me.

Shit.

How am I supposed to get that? I'm lying flat on a bed, and I'm strapped to it with cheap rope.

This requires skill.

It's a good thing I've played Soccer before.

I kick out to the little table and suddenly my phone crashes onto my lap.

It slowly starts sliding to the side.

"Gah! Fuck!" I hiss while bucking my hip.

This only causes the phone to fly on my stomach and start sliding to the side again.

I arch up and balance the phone until its got a nice spot on my lap, then I use my teeth and begin biting the rope near my chest.

I slide my teeth side to side until finally, I've gotten through a decent amount, and I'm able to yank free.

Now, I can lean front and back easily.

I use the tip of my nose to hit the power button on my phone, and, like a chicken pecking at its seeds, I poke in my password.

I lean back again to stretch my neck, then lean forward and brush my nose on the contacts.

Except, someone has already been in my phone.

All the numbers of the previous people I had called are deleted.

Including Four.

_*tip tap tip tap*_

Shit, I can hear someone! And, I can't type in anyone's number, it'll take too long, I need to call someone who's number is still here.

I quickly tap my nose on my numbers and find just one name that's thankfully involved with the HQ.

Will.

Thank God.

I slide my nose to the right to call and hope for the best that I'll be able to talk without anyone interrupting me.

_"What's up- Hey, wait a secon- The hell Tris? Four is worried the fuck outta his life! The hell are-"_

"Dude!" I whisper quietly. " I need someone to get me, I was investigating Kristina's house and someone kidnapped me. I couldn't call Four, all my previously called contacts have been deleted by my kidnapper and you were the only number left."

I hear Will sigh. _" Oh Tris, The things you get yourself into, I'll track you down, but do you know who got you?"_

I roll my eyes. "No, I passed out when someone slammed a bar of metal to the back of my head, sorry for not turning around to see who it was."

Will groans.

_*tap- tap- tap*_

"Shit! Will, Hurry up! The person is coming into the room!" I gasp.

_"Okay! But remember! Try to get evidence, this is still a mission." _ And then he hangs up.

The last minute, I hear the footsteps change direction and walk away from me.

Wow.

I look around and see that the door is slightly opened.

Oh hell, someone could have walked in on me!

I lean forward and slash my teeth on the rope bound to my right hand.

Please Please Please Please-

I yelp as my teeth scratch the inside of my wrist.

I snatch my hand back and rub it against my shirt.

I shift and feel a slight bulge in the back of my pocket.

A knife.

I don't know whether to feel thankful or bad for the person who kidnapped me.

They don't know how to check if someone is armed.

They only care about my phone.

I slice the rope around my left hand - and then I'm free.

I rub my wrist from rope burns and then I grip my knife hard.

The footsteps are suddenly coming back toward me.

...

The door opens.

...

"I knew it was you." I state grimly.

Eva shakes her head. "Isn't it obvious? Of course it's me."

I clutch the knife harder.

Eva steps forward and leans against the doorway.

I slip my hand in my back pocket and slowly pull out my phone.

Eva sighs. "She really was annoying." as if she's agreeing to something

I clench my teeth.

"You're so fucking cold hearted. You're such a jealous bitch." I force out.

Eva laughs. "She took what was rightfully mine. If anything, of course, _she _was the jealous one."

I roll my eyes.

"Then why'd you murder her? Why not, Oh, I don't know, ask Connor?" I ask annoyed.

Eva chuckles, except it's the forced and rude kind. "Ha! You think there was time to ask? He'd already shoved himself into her-"

"- Shut the fuck up." I cut off. "I don't need the details."

Eva shakes her head. "Whatever, so when they were finally done and My Love left, I murdered her, except I made sure she felt every single fucking cut."

Eva smiles. "And I actually wish to do the same to you."

She slowly pulls a similar butcher knife out of her back pocket.

And launches herself at me.

I feel my back slam into the wall when her body makes impact with mine.

Holy shit, I underestimated her.

She swings the butcher knife at me and I just about manage to jerk to the opposite side.

The knife is deeply embedded into the wall.

I quickly jump and swing my own knife to her chest to kill her but she tackles me to the ground.

My knife goes flying out the door and I slam my elbow into her abdomen.

She gasps loudly and bends over while I escape to fetch my knife but she kicks out a foot.

I stumble, but quickly right myself up and dive for the knife.

I never thought I'd ever feel happy to wrap my fingers around a weapon.

When I twist around, I see Eva running.

I throw my knife and it sinks into her thigh.

Eva screams but she was too close to me anyway.

So when she unexpectedly jumps and wraps her arms around me, we both go tumbling from the top of the staircase.

I scream but my breath is knocked away when my shoulder makes contact with a stair.

We both bounce really high.

The bounce is so fast that Eva's grip loosens and then we're both on our own.

Eva is way ahead of me now-

-Which is why she's first to get to the bottom of the stairs.

Head first.

A Door slams open.

"TRIS!" Yells Will, followed by a stricken Four.

But I can't reply.

I scream again as my knee slams into the stair railing and then, the bottom of the stairs is rushing to meet me.

I shut my eyes tightly.

_*THWACK*_

The impact never comes.

I open my eyes and see that I'm... floating.

Then I turn my head to the left and see that there's a large knife embedded into the wall with my jacket.

When my shock passes, it's replaced by sudden pain from what my body just experienced.

I dislocated my left shoulder.

"Oh _shit!_" I gasp shakily while I yank the knife out using my good arm that didn't hit the stairs, and then, with my body not being able to stand anymore, I fall into Four- who's standing right in front of me.

The tears are suddenly streaming down my face non-stop..

Four wraps his arms around me as a heavy, shaky gasps of pain and fear erupt from my mouth.

I clutch onto him as he carries me down the rest of the stairs and makes sure my head is tucked into his neck so that I don't have to see Eva's bloody, motionless body.

He takes me to the car and suddenly, my teary eyed vision is replaced by a greyish blur and my head is spinning.

But then I remember something.

I unwrap my legs from Four's waist and stand.

"Tris? What are-"

I slip my phone out of my pocket that had been on **RE****CORD **the whole time and press, **STOP**

Then the greyish blur blinds my vision and I again, fall into Four's arms, but this time, I've passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVE! <strong>

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**And yes, Tris recorded the whole conversation, so that's her evidence, Eva's confession.**


	28. PLZ READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**KK GUYS!**

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE ASKING IF U GUYS WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE IN FOUR'S POV, OR TRIS' POV! KK, DROP A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW, **

**AND MAKE SURE TO READ CHAPTER 27!**

**KK LOVELIES!**

**~divergentFREAK24**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay Guys! This chapter is a 50/50 starting from Four's POV to see his earlier reactions to everything and then we'll continue on after that by making our way to Tris' POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR POV<strong>

I stare at the clock and pray for the last bell to come faster than ever.

Ever since Tris left I've been feeling like I should've went with her or something.

I just... I don't know.

The bell rings.

I zoom through the doors not caring about anyone else and get in my car.

As I begin to drive to my "supposed home" because Marcus is in a business trip for a week, I text Caleb.

**Is Tris home yet?**

I drop my phone on my lap and wait for a reply while I enter the driveway.

**_No, she didn't come yet_**

I frown as I read the text.

So Tris is still doing the case?

I open my car door and walk into the house where it reeks of strong air refresher. Marcus must have tried covering the smell of booze before going on his business trip.

I walk upstairs and throw my backpack onto my bed as I flop onto the computer chair.

My phone vibrates suddenly.

I look at the caller ID.

Tris.

I let out a deep breath of relief.

"Yeah Tris?" I say.

No one answers. I can only hear heavy breathing.

What the hell?

"Tris? Are you okay? What's up?" Okay, this is getting weird.

_"There's some*crrrrr* here*crrrr" _Tris suddenly breathes.

"Wait, what? I can't hear- Tris, where are you?" I ask instead.

_"I'm in Kristina's house, I'm in the basement, but someone other than Zeke is here." _She whispers under her breath.

It's a tone of voice I've never heard from her.

A tone of fear.

I feel my eyes widen and my phone begins to slip out of my hand but I immediately grasp it again.

_"Oh shit, oh shit, Four, they're coming closer. Shit they're coming_ closer._" _She gasps in panick.

"Tris, calm down-" I begin but I hear Tris gasp loudly and a deadly click replaces our conversation.

The call ended.

* * *

><p>I pace back and forth in the HQ.<p>

Will is rapidly typing on the computer and talking to me at the same time.

"Dude, you need to calm down. Tris can handle this. Come on, she's one of the best, she-"

"-Is in trouble which is why she called me in the freaking first place." I bitterly cut off his stupid attempts of comfort.

"Four, atleast-"

I don't hear the rest of what he was about to suggest because I walk out quickly.

I grab a hunting knife and angrily shove it in my pocket.

I don't know why, but weapons are comforting to me.

I continue my pacing.

Oh God, please don't let anything happen to Tris

Please don't let anything happen to Tris.

Please don't let anything happen to Tris.

Please don't let-

- "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW! WE NEED TO GO!" Will suddenly yells while throwing on his hoodie and running past me.

I don't ask, I just follow.

Because I know whatever this is includes Tris.

* * *

><p>We pull up at a big house and Will immediately gets out of the car with me right on his heels.<p>

Will tries the door.

Locked.

Before I can even blink, Will slams the door open with his shoulder and yells one name.

"Tris!"

I run behind Will and then push past him quickly.

It's like slow motion- My eyes find a body- Eva- lying at the bottom of the stairs.

But, still falling, Is Tris.

She screams as her knee slams into the railing and I haven't even realized that I'd moved until I notice that the knife I'd stuffed earlier in my pocket is embedded into the wall-

- And Tris' jacket is with it too.

My feet instinctively run upstairs and toward Tris.

"Oh shit!" She gasps shakily.

She pulls the knife that saved her life out of the wall, drops it, and suddenly falls forward.

I catch her and hold her tight against me.

Oh God, she's safe. She's alive and safe.

Her breathing is coming in shaky gasps and I wrap her legs around my waist and begin carrying her down the stairs.

When I see Eva's body I put my cheek over Tris' head so she can't see, and then I gently walk out to the car with Tris wrapped in my arms.

Except, when I reach the car, she wiggles out of my grasp and stands.

"Tris? What are you-"

But I don't finish my sentence because I watch as Tris pulls out her phone and taps something weakly.

She ends a recording.

Of what happened.

Which means she has every word of Eva's confession to murdering Kristina.

Suddenly Tris' eyes close and she looks dangerously beautiful and young.

Her phone slips out of her hands and clangs as it hits the ground.

I catch her as she weakly slumps against me.

Her breathing slows and I practically scream at Will to hurry up when I realize she's passed out.

I grab her phone and slip it in my pocket.

"Stay with me Tris, please stay." I whisper over and over as I lie her down in the backseat, click on a seat belt to keep her body in place, and then I run over to the house again.

"Dammit, dude, she's freaking heavy, help me!" Will groans as he attempts to move Eva's body in a straight position.

I grit my teeth in anger as I move her body because of how she almost killed Tris, and then Will whips out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

Will looks at me. "911. Who else?"

I feel my eyes widen. "Are you an idiot? We're agents, we're higher than police! What would they do with Eva?"

Will rolls his eyes.

"Check her pulse." He asks while putting his phone back.

I consider slashing Eva's wrists so she can bleed to death, but then remember that this isn't my case, and Tris would be angry with me.

I place two fingers on Eva's wrist and feel the most faint pulse ever.

"There's a light pulse." I answer

Will nods. "Now what do we do?" He asks. "This isn't even our job to-"

As if on cue, someone walks in.

Zeke.

* * *

><p>I climb into the backseat where Tris is lying as Will comes out of the house.<p>

Zeke's car is parked next to us, he'll go take Eva's body, considering this is his and Tris' case.

I scoot close to Tris' body as Will begins driving to the HQ.

That's when I notice something.

Tris' arm is hanging off the side of the seat unnaturally.

"Will, look at Tris' arm." I say slowly.

Will turns around after stopping at the red light.

He sucks in a huge gush of breath through his teeth.

"What?" I ask not sure if I want to know.

He tells me anyway. "She dislocated her shoulder when she fell."

My hands immediately grab Tris' body and I hold her against me after unbuckling the seat belt.

Her chest rises and falls slowly, I kiss her forehead and will for her to keep breathing.

And I keep doing just that.

_Please stay _a kiss on the forehead

_Please stay _a kiss on her cheek

_Please stay _a kiss on the corner of her mouth

"We're here. Take Tris to the infirmary." Will says quietly.

I nod and carefully grab Tris' body bridal style.

Then I'm frantically running-

- Because Tris is starting to wake up, and the moment she gains consciousness, she'll feel the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

I moan softly as bright white lights hurt my eyes.

My head is resting on something soft.

And my knee throbs like crazy.

I open my eyes again when I notice a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"How are you feeling Tris?" Asks Four softly.

I close my eyes again tiredly.

My throat feels dry.

"Why Hello Tris! It's nice that you woke up. You had a hell of a fall there." Says a cheerful voice.

I force my eyes open again and this time see a pair of warm grey eyes.

"You can call me Nurse Fiona. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Do you think you can answer them?"

I reach for Four's hand and then nod slowly.

Four laces his fingers around mine and kisses my hand while Nurse Fiona pulls out a clipboard and asks her first question.

"Okay Tris, so what were you doing before you fell down the stairs?" She asks.

I spot an empty syringe next to me. Why did they use that?

I point toward it.

"Hmm? Oh! That's just for numbing any pain. So, what what we're you doing Tris?" She repeats.

I look at her again. "I was doing a mission." I whisper.

"Oh! Okay, so, did you get into any other physical fight before you fell down the stairs?" She asks.

I think back to when Eva tackled me. When I threw a knife to her thigh.

"Is Eva alive?" I ask.

Nurse Fiona smiles sadly. "Yes, she is alive, Tris, did you get hurt before you fell?"

I shake my head. "We got into a fight, but she took most of the damage." I whisper.

Nurse Fiona writes something down. "And finally, where does it hurt?"

Since Four is holding my hand, I move my left arm to point to my knee.

Big mistake.

I scream loudly in pain and jolt into a sitting position.

Nurse Fiona quickly runs toward me but I twist away from her and get closer to Four who now has his arms around me protectively.

I whimper as Fiona steps closer to me.

"Tris. You dislocated your shoulder. I need to help you." She says reasurringly.

I shake my head and try to move away from her when I yelp again because I bent my knee.

A bunch of weird colors suddenly swim in my vision and I feel Four tuck my head into his neck.

"Be brave Tris." He whispers.

The most burning pain like fire bursts through my left arm and I stuff my right hand into my mouth and scream.

Then suddenly, the pain subsides and I can only feel Four rocking me slowly.

Fiona steps back and moves toward me knee but I shake my head violently.

"Please." I gasp in pain. "Don't touch it."

Fiona turns to look at Four. Except his eyes are closed and jaw is set tightly.

Four continues to rock me slowly as Fiona pulls up my leggings and starts smoothing something cool on it.

I hiss while Fiona bandages my knee and Four kisses my forehead. "Just a minute more." He whispers.

I bury my face in Four's neck again and feel tears prickle at the corners of my eyes.

Finally, Fiona finishes and she walks out after writing something on her clipboard and telling something to Four.

The moment the door closes, I feel the silent tears stream down my face.

Four holds me closer to him and kisses the tears away until he reaches the corners of my eyes.

I slump against him and close my eyes that are suddenly tired.

Four reaches for something near him, when I force my eyes open, I see him holding a spoon and a small cup of Jello.

"I don't want it." I whisper quietly.

Four grins and scoops a bit of the cherry jello and holds it to my mouth. "You need something in your stomach Tris." He murmurs.

In defeat, I open my mouth and for the rest of the time, Four feeds me.

When I swallow the last bit of Jello, My eyes droop and I snuggle closer to Four.

He kisses me softly and then positions me in a protective way.

He holds me so that one arm is draped tightly across my waist and the other is under my head.

He let's out a slow breath and closes his eyes after resting his cheek against mine.

After I hear his slow breathing that confirms he's probably napping, I close my eyes and slow my breathing so that it's even with his.

This is how I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU FOR UR AWESOMMEEEE REVIEWS! **

**Plz... FOLLOW, FAVE, AND REVIEW! **


	30. Chapter 30

**TRIS POV**

"She's starting to wake- Ow! Okay! I'll be quiet, God Marlene!" Uriah complains.

I open my eyes to see Christina, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Will, Marlene, and Uriah who's rubbing his shoulder.

I sit up and rub at my eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask while yawning.

"Um, we heard what happened?" Christina answers giving me a 'duh' look.

I stretch my hand to the right and feel nothing. I turn my head and frown a bit.

"Four went to get food." Shauna smiles, "He'll be back, and you better eat."

I roll my eyes and stand to test my knee.

I clench my teeth. It has the lightest throbbing but still, I try not to put pressure on it.

"Tris! Why are you_ limping_?! Oh my God! Was it_ that_ bad?" Marlene gasps as I try to get water.

I shake my head. "I'm fine, I think I just need some strength by eating, quit worrying."

I fill a plastic cup with water and make my way back toward the bed.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" Shauna asks.

I nod my head. "I dislocated my shoulder. I'm fine now, don't worry." I reassure to Uriah.

Uriah closes his gaping mouth.

"I love how you say it so casually." Lynn laughs.

I shrug. "Hey, as long as I can move."

"Yeah, and as long as I get to be with Tris, we're fine." Four adds on as he walks toward me while holding a tray of food.

I smile as Four sinks onto the bed next to me.

"Wellll then, that smile is a bit wicked, I'm gonna assume everything is fine- this is probably a great time to leave." Marlene says awkwardly as I lean into Four who sets the tray of food down and wraps his arms around me.

Four leans his forehead against mine as we hear everyone begin to make their way out.

"I missed you." He whispers, his hot breath hitting my face slowly.

I glance up at him. "You were with me just 10 minutes ago."

Four chuckles while whispering, "It's long enough to make me want to do something with you."

"Oh yeah? What?" I ask innocently though I know the answer.

The moment we hear the door close, Four's lips are on mine.

The kiss starts slow- His lips move against mine in a sweet way. My hand wraps around the back of his neck and the other twists his hair.

Four slowly pushes me against the bed and kisses me harder as I begin tugging his soft hair lightly.

We both pull away for breath, and then his lips are on mine again and he kisses me like if he doesn't stop, I'll be gone.

But then, at that moment, the smell of the food that Four had bought me earlier just brings me back to reality.

Damn, I am hungry.

I slowly push at Four's chest and sit up while breathing heavily.

"What?" he suddenly asks worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

I laugh and shake my head. "It's nothing, I'm just _starving._"

"It's nothing?" He quietly complains to himself while grabbing the tray of food. "Your hunger ruined the moment. And this isn't even the first time."

I chuckle quickly as I reach for the gyro sandwich and take a nice big bite.

"Ugh God! This takes so good! It's so soft and delicious." I moan while chewing.

Four rolls his eyes. "I thought I tasted good."

I swallow and stare at Four.

"What?" He asks innocently.

I shake my head. "I honestly cannot _believe _that you are jealous of a _gyro sandwich."_

"Well _excuse _me for being annoyed that you chose a sandwich over _me._" Four replies with crossed arms.

I take another delicious bite. "How bout this." I say while chewing. "I'll make it up to you."

Four's face lights up suddenly. "You mean, you'll do whatever I want?"

I narrow my eyes. "Well... This is starting to sound mischievous... But sure, whatever you want."

Four sits up straighter. "Well, you owe me 5 minutes of continuing where we left off."

I laugh. "5 minutes?"

Four smirks. "Yep. 5."

"Well that seems small, I like this deal." I answer while taking another bite.

Four grins evily. "Oh it's _totally _small."

* * *

><p>I walk down the street with Four on my heels.<p>

My phone rings and I abruptly stop when I realize that David is calling me.

Except since Four was walking right behind me he crashes into me when I stop.

I gasp and trip but Four catches me fast before my bad knee slams into the pavement.

"Sorry, who's calling?" He breathes into my ear.

I bring the phone close to my other ear and pick up.

"Hello David." I answer while watching Four's face suddenly become serious.

"Hello, Tris. I have just been notified of the fact that you have figured out and captured Kristina's murderer."

My lightened mood evaporates as I remember Kristina and Eva.

"Yeah, well, Zeke and I have already taken care of everything. Eva- the murderer- is now being held in our prison and Zeke has finally properly disposed of Kristina's body." I tell him while beginning to walk again.

Four quickly catches up to my side and entwines our fingers together.

I give him a quick smile which he returns, and then I bring my attention back to the conversation.

"- So you should report to my office since you have everything."

I frown slightly. "But we've taken care of everything."

"Yes." David answers. "But do you not remember that I'd told you when you finished your case you'd have to report back to me."

I stop walking again. "Yes, but-"

"Then you should come here with Zeke. Make sure you bring all the other files." And then he hangs up.

I slip my phone into my back pocket and slowly pull my hand from Four's grasp.

"David needs Zeke and I. Apparently, I totally forgot that we'd have to report to David when we finished with our case."

Four rolls his eyes and yanks me toward him.

I gasp as his lips slam into mine.

But then he pulls away after softly nibbling my lip.

I've never seen him like that before.

"Sneak peek to what you owe me." He smirks while walking backwards and away from me.

I fix my shirt and glare at him while he laughs and gets in his car.

Then he drives away and I get into my car as well and make my way to the HQ.

* * *

><p>I wave as Zeke makes his way inside the HQ and spots me.<p>

We both silently make our way to David's office and without knocking, we enter.

David's hands are folded together and he watches us as we both take our seats in front of him.

Zeke slides the file filled with all our evidence and analysis starting from Kristina's fingernails to Eva's confession.

David nods his head obviously impressed with our work as he flips through each page of annotations and theories of the house, body, suspects, and murderer.

Finally, he sets the file down and folds his hands together.

He turns his head and looks at both of us with a slow smile.

"I have to tell you, I'm rather impressed by your timing and quick detailed observations in finding this murderer. Honestly, no one in my _trained _apprentices wanted to take this case, and when I assigned this to you both, I really didn't think you'd be able to do it." He tells us while playing with a ring on his finger.

I glance at Zeke and then look back at David.

David reaches into his desk and pulls out a small box, and two pieces of paper with a lot of print on it.

He clicks a pen and begins writing rapidly on the papers. I only catch him wrote my name on the first paper and Zeke's on the second.

I lean back in my chair and turn to look at Zeke who's expression mirrors my own, a typical face of, 'What the hell is going on and get on with it'.

I sit forward again as David clicks his pen again meaning that he's done writing. I watch as he slips the 2 papers across his desk toward us. Then, he takes the small box and carefully pulls out 2 small, but shiny new badges.

Zeke's eyes widen. "Is. That. - Are you serious?"

David smiles and slides the little badges to us.

"Yes, it's the badges signifying mastery in detective work and murder." He states.

I reach and hold the badge. "Mastery?"

David nods. "You solved what no one else could. Therefore, there should be no questions or concerns, you have gotten mastery. So now when Max assigns the both of you missions- I assume both of you knows what happens?"

Zeke and I shake our heads.

"Well, now that you have these, you can be assigned missions that are above and beyond. And, if you are NOT assigned a mission that you would like, you can use this badge to secretly be in the assignment as well."

I feel my insides swell with gratitude and honor.

"Wow." I whisper in awe.

"Thank you, sir, this is truly amazing." I say in a louder voice.

David nods at the both of us, and we non verbally know that he just told us 2 things.

1.) You're welcome

2.) You're dismissed

Gently grabbing the papers and little badges that hold great meaning, Zeke and I make our way out of the office and to the parking lot.

"Wow." Zeke says as we walk.

"Yeah." I agree. "I seriously feel no regrets now."

Zeke nods. "No regrets. This was worth it. Or, well, you basically did everything so I don't know how I deserve this but-"

"Shut up Zeke, you kept me sane throughout this case, and you did the dirty work that I couldn't bear to do." I cut off.

Zeke shakes his head while laughing and then we both separate.

The moment I get in my car I drive home, still careful with my knee.

* * *

><p>I run up the stairs as fast as my knee let's me, and then I go into my weapons room.<p>

I quickly get the password in, and then I run all the way to the back of the room and open a small vault that contains all my secret-secret stuff.

I slowly place my paper and badge along side with only 3 other things.

•My dad's ring

•A replica of my first tattoo.

and finally,

•A drawing made by my dad of a superhero that's supposed to be me.

The drawing was from when I was 6 and I thought of how my dad being a secret agent was like a super hero, and my dad told me for the first time that I could join them.

I smile from the memory again and I walk back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi Tris." My mom greets as she takes all the plates out of the dishwasher and places them in their cabinets.

"Hey Mom! Guess what!?" I ask suddenly excited.

Mom smiles and holds the plate that she was just about to put away. "I don't know, you're going somewhere nice with Four?" She asks.

I furiously blush. "No." I reply after the mentioning of Four and remembering ealiers events, "Actually, Zeke and I finished the mission."

Mom beams proudly and looks at me with a grown respect as a daughter. "Wow Beatrice! I'm so proud of you."

I smile. She only calls me my full name in important situations.

"And also, Zeke and I got something else." I add.

Mom turns around and reaches up to place the plate she was holding in the cabinet. "What did you guys get?" she asks.

"Well." I pause for dramatic effect. "Zeke and I got _mastery badges in detective and murder work._"

I thought she would be happy, I thought she would feel as honored as me.

What I totally did not expect was this.

"WHAT?!" She screeches as her plate slips out of her hands and slams into a gazillion pieces that fly everywhere.

"Wait... What?" I force out in shock and confusion.

"You- I can't allow this." She says angrily.

"But. WHAT?" I gasp. "I didn't even do anything!"

"You're too young to die Tris, You're now available to any mission BEYOND. I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW THAT!"

"The fudge is wrong mom! What are you _talking _about?"

"Do you want to really know? Well your father got the EXACT SAME BADGE and he got a mission that NO ONE ELSE COULD GET and it was so DANGEROUS that he was being followed. And. That. Is. How. He. Got. Killed."

I stand there in disbelief. "No." I whisper. "He got shot from a man working for Jeanine, I saw myself."

She shakes her head. "That was only part of it."

"But.." I shake my head. "Caleb and I did all our work for _nothing_?! And you didn't even tell us? You've been lying Mom!"

She exhales a deep breath of impatience. "Your work wasn't for nothing, you really cleared out many things that were so confusing in the past, what I'm trying to say is, I've already lost your father, and I don't want to lose you. So please, get rid of it."

I stare at mom and rock on the heels of my feet. I put my hands behind my back and let out a deep breath. "Fine, I'll get rid of the badge because I care about my life." I say in the most sincerest voice I can muster.

Mom's face relaxes and she smiles at me. She gets a broom and begins sweeping the floor with the broken plate bits.

I quickly go up to my room with an evil smile after my door closes behind me.

The hell if I throw away my badge, She didn't know, that my fingers were crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>THNX FOR ALL UR KIND AND TOTALLY AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!<strong>

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVE, AND REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS ALWAYS SAY!**

**YOU GUYS ALWAYS BRING A SMILE TO MY FACE LIKE, I SWEAR!**

**If ur interested, you can read about why I didn't update for a while,**

**1.) Our testing is still going on and it's making my brain BLEED because each test is around 3-5 PERIODS.**

**2.) There was this HUGE fight in my school.**

**Well, here's what happened. (I'll say boy, girl, fat yet intimidating teacher, and muscular teacher, so I don't expose names.) **

**And you should know, I saw the whole thing.**

**Setting: Hallway**

**A girl slaps a boy hard across his face because he hacked into her account and posted HORRIBLE SHIT about her.**

**The boy gets angry and shocked that she legit slapped him, (and they're standing near some lockers on _one_ side of the hallway) and he FREAKING slams/shoves her so hard that she legit goes FLYING TO THE _OTHER FUCKING SIDE_ OF THE HALLWAY and slams into a locker while hitting her face on the locker as well, and then she slides down on her bottom.**

**And where did the girl end up falling?! Right _NEXT_ to _MY_ locker.**

**And here I am freaking trying to back away as the boy charges at the girl again when Muscular Teacher grabs the boy and holds him back.**

**Except the muscular guy doesn't have any freaking strength even though he has HUGE MUSCLES so the boy pulls hard and gets out of his grasp and lunges at the girl again who now is standing, and going in for a punch.**

**(With me still trying to back away using my books as a shield seeing as he keeps slamming into my locker)**

**But before they collide the Fat Intimidating Teacher slams into the boy and legit pins him to the locker in some type of combat style because he did kick boxing before.**

**And the boy is swearing like, "LET ME FUCKING GO!" Really loud while continuing to struggle but the teacher just pins him even harder so he finally quiets down.**

**The girl moves over to the other side of the hallway where another teacher stands as guard.**

**Then, when the teacher thinks he's finally calmed down, (idiot) he loosens his grip which only makes the boy get out of his grasp SO fast, and he literally brushes against me and I try not to faint, and he's yelling, "WHERE'D SHE GO?! WHERE'D THAT LITTLE FUCKER GO?!" And then he spots her and lunges at her again but then the Fat Intimidating Teacher elbows the boy into a classroom and locks the door quickly and contacts the principal to come "NOW".**

**And then the principal and practically the whole staff of the school comes to crowd around and help while they yell to the boy about Assault and all that.**

**And now, so far, I've heard that the girl's parents are gonna sue the boy- so far that's all I know.**

**If you actually read this entire thing, then thank you. I really needed to let this out.**

**OH! And guess what? The girl lives across from me! And I just found that out _today_ when I saw her unlocking her door.**

**Small world.**


	31. Chapter 31

**FOUR POV**

I'm literally finishing up my homework when I hear my phone vibrate, indicating a text message.

I turn on the screen.

**Tris- Can you come over? I'm at the HQ in the cafeteria**

I feel my eyebrows furrow. I text back,

_Didn't you go home?_

The answer comes after a moment.

**Tris- Well, I was home, but now I'm here. Can u just come?**

I quickly grab my car keys and pull on my shoes quickly while responding.

_Yeah, I'm coming right now_

* * *

><p>I walk slowly and observe the area as I make my way to the cafeteria.<p>

A group of boys laugh at who's more dauntless, a group of girls hold a bunch of bags and take selfies, a mother with her child is laughing at the child's silliness. I never realized how many people came here.

I spot the cafeteria doors and quickly enter them.

My eyes immediately find Tris.

I find myself unconciously smiling as I make my way toward her.

She's so beautiful, I can't believe she's mine, I wish I could just keep her in my arms forever and kiss her senseless but there's never the time.

Tris' face lightens as she sees me. "Four!"

I slide in next to her and wrap my arm around her waist casually.

I smile again as she instinctively leans in to me.

"So, why am I here?" I ask in her ear.

Tris shivers. "Well, I'm- I mean- WE are going somewhere."

"Where, exactly?" I question.

Tris takes a deep breath. "Um.. I kinda got into a fight with my mom. She's not happy with something I was excited about."

"A fight? Is she still mad at you?" I ask.

Tris lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. "Well, no, she's not mad anymore, but Zeke and I got badges that are mastery in detective work for murder. And.. Well.. After that, you're basically available for any mission, no matter what level. And, my mom doesn't want me to have the badge now."

I chuckle. "Well, I can see her point." Tris' eyes widen but I quickly continue. "But, what are you going to do now, exactly? And why am I involved?"

Tris smiles. "You _really_ wanna know?"

"Well, duh."

"Okay Number boy." She whispers. "You better pack your bags, because we're going on a mission. And you're coming with me because I need all the help I can get from someone as awesome as you."

* * *

><p>I check to see all my weapons once more, and then I walk in to Max's office.<p>

I sit next to Tris quickly who's already in her gear.

Max pulls out a file and makes his way over to us.

"Okay, so you guys want a mission?" Max asks.

Tris nods enthusiastically while I just nod.

"Okay, well, here you guys go, the only mission that's open for now." He states.

Tris and I lean forward as Max opens the file and slides it toward us.

I see a man with a perfectly shaved chin, maybe age 30, brown hair, and whos name is Kyle Para.

I skim all the way to the bottom where it explains how Kyle has been collecting vials filled with some weird substance that they can't identify.

Our mission is to spy on him, get the chemicals, find out what they're for, and put the guy in prison.

"This seems awfully easy." Tris frowns. "Look, Max, I have a badge."

Tris slides a small shiny badge toward Max.

Max smiles and slowly slides it back to her. "I know you have the badge, that's why I gave this to you. Tris, this mission is actually extremely hard which is why I haven't given it to any one. Remember, never under or over estimate a mission and your capabilities."

Max turns to look at me, "You guys are to leave in approximately 5 hours so make sure you have everything ready. Your destination will be in Des Plaines which is maybe an hour away so you both need to be extremely careful. We don't want you guys being tracked back here. Not when your home is so close."

We both nod.

"Okay, Will can give you the rest of your information- you guys are dismissed." Max says.

Tris and I turn to leave but Max quickly places a hand on my shoulder.

I watch Tris leave and when the door shuts, Max takes a deep breath. "Four, you're probably the only one Tris will listen to. So please." He takes another deep breath. "Please protect her. I know she hates to be protected but please make sure she's safe- make sure you both are safe. I know how Tris can get stubborn sometimes and she'll do what she thinks is right even if sometimes it may not be, but this is a really risky mission. I really trust you, so please take good care of her."

I don't even hesitate to nod, "Don't even worry, I'll always be beside her to protect her and I'll make sure to know her plans on everything, I'd never live with something happening to her."

Max nods, relieved, and dismisses me.

As I walk out, one question remained in my mind.

_Will Tris actually let me protect her or is she gonna try to do the opposite?_

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

I watch as the the beautiful scenery of the world reduces into a small picture.

I can't take my eyes off the window, there's just so much beautiful greenery to see.

Apparently, even though Des Plaines is really close- they want us to go ASAP so now we're in a jet and it'll probably take us 15 minutes at the _most_ to arrive.

I finally take my eyes off the window and that's when I remember, Four has a fear of heights.

I whip my head to look over at him and I notice how his eyes are shut tight and his breathing is fast and heavy.

I scoot away from the window and make sure I'm as close to Four as I can get, then I entwine our fingers together and I lean against him.

Four immediately relaxes and holds my hand tightly.

I close my eyes and Four pulls me closer to him, defying all laws of a seat belt, and kisses the side of my head.

"If I hadn't been an idiot and remembered how you didn't like heights I'd have never even thought of going in a jet." I whisper quietly to him.

I feel Four shake his head and I open my eyes again to see him smiling lightly. "The only reason I agreed was because I have you to think about when I'm flying a million feet above the sky with the possibility that I could fall to my death and be crushed in-"

I cut him off by kissing the corner of his mouth. "You're rambling." I chuckle.

Four doesn't answer, he's staring at my lips.

I smile knowingly. "Not now, dude. We've got a lot to do. It's a good thing I'm good at distracting you, we're already here."

Four looks out the window and sees how we've now landed. "Oh. Well then. I guess we have to get off now." He murmurs.

Except just as Four stands up to walk out to get our belongings he bends down and kisses me so slowly and deeply that I find myself clutching the arms rests of our seats.

He pulls away slowly and gives a sexy smirk leaving me breathing heavily with my eyes shut tightly, trying to keep control over myself.

"To be continued in our hotel room. Don't think I've forgotten Tris." He calls over his shoulder.

I let out a slow breath.

This boy will be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - iknow. Short chapter. But I've been going crazy right now cuz I'm writing a new story and it's eating at my brain! Like, I NEED to get it down and published like omg.**

**So yeah, I've been working on that. I won't tell u guys what it's about- but let me know if u wanna read it so I'll publish it after finishing it... I'm half way done with it so yeah... keyword- HALF WAY. Wait, yeah, it'll probs take a while for me do get it down perfectly...**

**Nevermind, just let me know if ur interested and we'll see what goes from there. **

**XOXO XOXO ~ divergentFREAK24 **


	32. Chapter 32

**TRIS POV**

"So when do we start with the mission?" Four asks as we enter our hotel room.

I kick off my shoes and flop onto a white couch. "Well, Tomorrow I guess, cause apparently, Kyle is going to be in 'action' all day tomorrow."

Four nods and throws our bags onto the floor with a sigh.

"That's good. It's evening, and I'm kinda hungry." He says while walking into the kitchen.

I follow him inside and hop onto the counter.

Four opens a cabinet and smirks. He pulls out a bag of Funyuns and then sits down on the floor, satisfied.

I laugh. "Why are you on the floor?" I ask him while he opens the bag and pops a ring in his mouth.

"Well, I'm hungry."

I hop off the counter and open the same cabinet Four had opened. "Oh! There's chocolate here!"

I pull out a little box of Ferrero Rocher. "Damn, they've got the best kind."

My phone rings. I pick it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tris, where are you?" Asks mom.

I feel my jaw drop and I almost drop my phone. Four stops chewing and looks at me.

Think. Think.

"Mom! I'm with Four." I say as if she's disturbed me.

Four glares at me.

"Oh! Okay, sorry Honey, well, Tris, you better be safe, don't do anything stupid like-"

I turn the speaker off and Four covers his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Well, okay! Mom, seriously, I'm fine. Okay, bye!" I quickly hang up.

Four bursts into laughter while I blush furiously.

"Shut up." I tell him while walking out the kitchen and unwrapping a chocolate.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Four chuckles while getting off the floor and following me to the room.

I look around. "Well, What should we do?"

Four shrugs. "I don't know. Wait, unless... Oh! Okay! I know."

He takes out his phone and does something with it, then he slips it back into his back pocket and smiles at me.

I finish my chocolate and lick my finger tips. "What?"

"Well, this." He says.

And then he firmly crashes his lips into mine.

"Oh my God!" I gasp as his lips leave mine.

Four chuckles breathlessly . "Yeah. We're continuing this."

He places his lips on mine again and walks me backward until my back hits the wall.

Not being able to resist, I slowly snake my arms around his neck and he presses me harder into the wall as I tug at his hair.

Four tilts his head to the side and kisses me deeply while taking my legs, wrapping them around his waist, and pressing me harder to the wall to keep me there.

I gasp again as he pulls a bit away and nibbles at my bottom lip.

When he pulls away a little after tugging at my lip, we both breathe. "God Four, sheesh."

"What?" He asks breathlessly.

"You're just... So unpredictable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, you've got a lotta fire in you."

Four smiles. "Say it again."

"You've got-"

"Using my name."

"Tobias, you've got a lot of fire in you." I whisper with a slow smile.

Is it the way I-? Yeah, it's probably the way I said it. Because the moment I finish the sentence he looks crazy and he carries me to the white bed and lays me down on it, Very shortly after, he slams his lips onto mine again.

Then his lips leave mine and I throw my head back with a sigh as he trails kisses down my jaw and neck. He reaches my tattoo of 3 ravens on my collar bone.

Slowly, he kisses each one and I feel like I'll explode because his lips are so hot and warmed from having kissed me.

His alarm suddenly rings. "Oh! 5 minutes are up." He says with a triumphant smile.

I gape at him. "Wait, you're not _serious_ are you? You freaking set a timer because of how you wanted 5 minutes of making out?"

He smiles and turns off the alarm. "Well, I _was_ going to stop, but I don't want to. You're lucky."

He kisses me hard again but I feel like it's not enough.

I slowly push him off me and I pull at his shirt.

Getting the point, he pulls it off and I kiss him slowly and deeply.

When I pull back a bit, I see it.

"Tobias Eaton, when in the world did you get this?" I ask as I fully pull back from him and crawl around to his back where there's a tattoo.

His back stiffens as my finger tips skim the different logos leading all the way till the end of his spine.

"Damn, your fingers are so cold." He whispers.

I immediately pull away but he turns around, grabs at my hand, and kisses it.

I watch as he plays with my cold fingers. "Why do you have all the faction logos from school?"

Fo- Tobias smiles. "Well, they all represent something."

"Yeah, I know, Dauntless is bravery, Abnegation is being selfless, Amity is kindness-"

"-The one I struggle to have."

A slow smile of understanding appears on my face. "You're applying all of these to yourself?"

Tobias nods. "Well, sort of? Amity is the hardest for me?"

I laugh and kiss him softly. "You do _not_ struggle in kindness. You're the kindest person I know."

He shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm kind to _you. _But am I kind to the people around us?"

I roll my eyes. "You're overthinking it. You're kind to the people who should get kindness, and you're intimidating to those who seriously don't deserve it, or they do something bad to earn it."

"Oh, so now I'm intimidating."

"Yes. You're very intimidating. Very."

"And then why did you talk to me casually when we first saw each other ?"

I shrug. "I was attracted to you. And, I'm not intimidated by people easily.. after what.. happened with..."

He nods in understanding and kisses me again. "It's dark out." He mumbles with his lips still on mine.

I suddenly realize that I actually am pretty tired.

Tobias pulls me over to him and lays the blanket on top of both of us.

I scoot closer to him and snuggle close to his warmth while he wraps his arm around my waist like he's done so many times before.

He kisses the top of my head and it doesn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>A beautiful girl in a black dress stands at the top of a hill with her blonde hair flying, covering her face.<em>

_A masculine figure stands beside her, he also has blonde hair._

_Then I realize, it's Kristina and Connor._

_They're holding hands and talking to each other with laughter._

_Like... They've finally found peace._

_Kristina suddenly makes her way toward me while dragging Connor._

_"Tris! Thank you so so so so so so so much! You're the one who made this happen. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't figure out my murderer."_

_Connor smiles a bit undauntedly. "Yeah, I can't believe Eva, of all people. I'm so glad I'll never have to face her. I'm with _this_ lady-" He pulls Kristina and kisses the top of her head. "-Forever."_

_Forever? What?_

_Suddenly, Connor's clothes are ripped and he has blood all over his neck and stomach._

_There's a bloody knife lodged into him._

_I scream and try to back away but I can't move-_

_I can't move, and now he's bringing the knife toward me._

* * *

><p>"Oh My <em>GOD<em>!" I gasp as I bolt up from bed.

Tobias shoots up as well. "What? What happened? Why are there tears in your eyes?"

I wipe at my eyes and sure enough, find tears.

"I had a bad dream. Of Kristina and Connor, they were from my murder case with Zeke, remember?"

Tobias nods and pulls me close to him. I explain the nightmare shakily.

My phone vibrates from my back pocket, I reach for it and read the text.

**Zeke- Did you hear?**

Tobias reads alongside with me.

_No, What? _I text.

**Zeke- Connor, Kristina Voyant's boyfriend, He committed suicide. Apparently he killed himself using a knife- plunged it in his neck and stomach.**

I glance at Tobias in shock, so the blood on Connor meant he had killed himself? And the way he said forever, he really meant- _forever_?!

_Yeah, I thought so. _I text back.

I slip my phone in my pocket again and lean into Tobias. "What time is it?" I ask tiredly.

"4:00 am."

I laugh a bit. "Four. Ha ha."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "So listen, call me by my name when we're alone, I don't like it when you call me Four."

I wrinkle my nose. "That's gonna be a change for me. I'm so used to it."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but if you loved me you'd make the effort."

"Man, you had to go too far didn't you, Tobias?" I laugh.

He kisses me and pulls me back down. "Go to sleep. We're gonna have to wake up in 3 hours."

He wraps his arms around me again.

Yeah, we're gonna have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OKAY GUYS! TGIF! Thank God It's FRIDAY! YAAAS! KK!**

**PLZZZZ.. FOLLOW, FAVE, AND REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**TRIS POV**

"At 6:00, walking into the grocery store." I murmur quietly into my hidden earpiece.

"_Okay, Good. You can go inside now, I'm keeping watch around 4:00. Make sure to pull on your hood._" Tobias answers.

"Yeah, sure." I whisper.

I slip my hood on and casually walk into the store. It's not hard to spot the certain blonde I'm looking for that's walking into the Kitchenware aisle.

I slowly walk towards him.

_"_-Maybe a few of this- Oh! This is on sale! makes my life way easier...-_"_

I take a few steps back. He's talking to himself?

Yep, totally not creepy.

I quickly turn toward the silverware and stare at them with fake fascination.

Damn, how am I supposed to even _talk_ to this psycho when he's got this weird problem-

I yelp as someone bumps into my side. There's a loud clatter as I accidentally drop the forks I was purposely marveling over.

"Oh, God! I am so terribly sorry! I did not see you at all!" a gruff English accent apologizes.

I look up to see familiar gloomy green eyes staring at me with concern.

"Oh, no, it's okay, i'm totally fine." I tell him while scooping up the forks and hanging them back.

"I'm Kyle." he introduces with a hand on my shoulder.

I try not to swat it away as I turn to him. "You can call me Bea." I tell him.

His face is surprised. "Oh. It's not everyday that men get to see ladies like you." he tells me. "Very beautiful, you are."

_"Oh just great. Wow. Just great." _I hear Tobias huff into my earpiece.

I smile, but not because of what Kyle said. Someone is getting jealous.

"Well, um, nice meeting you?" I ask while glancing up at him again.

Kyle nods and gives me a bright smile. "Why yes, certainly."

I quickly turn to leave when Kyle touches my shoulder.

Again, I try not to flinch in disgust.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh. Sure." I answer with a false smile.

"I'm having this big party tonight, maybe you'd be able to come?" Kyle asks.

Shit.

I'm about to say 'no' when I remember that I'm _supposed_ to be spying on Kyle.

"Sure. Of course." I tell him.

Again, the bright smile. "And one more thing."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Make sure to bring a boy to be there with you. It's one of those fancy parties where there's suits, dresses, and couples. Unless, you'd like for me to escort you?" He asks innocently.

_"Oh my god. Is he serious?" _Tobias groans.

I smile again. "No, it's okay, I'll bring someone."

Yep, he wasn't expecting that.

Kyle smiles, but not as brightly. "Okay, that's nice, see you tonight my lady?"

"Tonight." I agree. "And again, call me Bea."

"Okay Bea, see you."

I nod at him and walk out the aisle quickly.

_"Are you coming out?" _Tobias asks as I make my way through the crowds of people.

"Obviously, why?" I ask quietly to not draw attention.

_"Because..." _

"Whoa!" I laugh as Tobias scoops me up into a hug.

He buries his head in my neck and begins to walk me forward.

"What was that all about?" I ask with a small giggle as he pulls off my earpiece and places it in his pocket.

"Nothing." He answers while wrapping his arms from behind my waist and continuing to walk us both forward to the park where we'd parked his car.

"Hey! Tell me!" I complain.

Tobias kisses my cheek and I feel him shake his head.

A couple of people walk by. "_Four! _Please?" I ask.

He stops walking momentarily, then continues. "Why'd you call me that?"

"Um. Because we're in public? And answer the question!"

"Okay! I was just... I don't like him."

"Who? Kyle?" I ask.

He holds me tighter as we enter the park. "Yeah. Kyle. I don't like him. He's... Annoying."

"Why?"

We finally reach the car and Tobias unlocks it after unwrapping himself from me.

"Because I don't like him looking at you." He sort of mumbles as he starts the car.

I turn to look at him rather quickly. "Tobias. Are you serious?"

"What?"

I shake my head with a smile and lean toward him and kiss the corner of his mouth.

"There's no one I want to be with except you. Why are you worrying? Kyle... has a messed up head is all, and he's like... A 30 year old grown man."

I buckle my seat belt and glance up at him again.

"Let's go now. We've got a party to go to tonight." I tell Tobias who's still staring at me with a small smile.

Finally, Tobias looks ahead and begins to drive.

"Do you have a dress?" He asks.

"Um..Nope. But this is the exciting part! Now we get to tell Will and he's gonna send us some good clothes for the party! This is a mission Tobias, remember?"

Tobias nods with a sudden wicked smile.

"Uh. What's up?"

Tobias stops at a stop sign and turns to look at me since no one is behind us.

"You need a dress." He repeats.

"Yeah?"

"And Will needs to get me good clothes as well."

I nod.

"Well... You should know that Will does not have good fashion sense for girls."

I feel my eyebrows furrow. "Where are you getting at?"

Tobias turns to the wheel again and starts driving again. "Well, there's only one person Will could ask who has good fashion sense."

"Who?"

"Christina."

The name takes a moment to sink in my head.

"Holy. Shit." I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I already texted Will."

Tobias laughs and quickly steals a kiss.

Damn, how can men be so good at driving?

"That's fine by me, you always look beautiful."

I feel my cheeks warm.

"That just makes you look cuter." Tobias says without even turning to look at me.

I blush harder.

"If you don't shut up I'm not gonna let you be near me." I reply.

"That's fine." He answers.

"What do you mean, 'that's fine' ?"

"Because that's your loss too."

Whoops.

"Not really, let's start now." I answer with a hidden smile, and I exit the car since we're outside our hotel.

"Park at a good spot!" I yell behind my back.

I her him let out a deep breath.

I quickly enter the hotel and check in, then I run upstairs and unlock the door to find 2 black bags on the sofa.

"Damn, that was fast." I say with a whistle.

Our clothes are here.


	34. Chapter 34

**TRIS POV**

"Please! I'm sorry!" Tobias groans through the door as I pull on the black dress Christina had gotten me.

"Too bad, it was your own call." I answer while walking over to the hotel mirror.

I prepare to complain about how over dressed Christina made me look, but instead I suck in a gush of air through my teeth.

"What? What happened? Did you get hurt?" Tobias asks worriedly.

I snap out of my moment of shock and shake my head though I know he can't see me. "No, nothing, I'm fine."

I hear a thud and assume that Tobias must have smacked his head in frustration on the door.

I look back at the mirror and study the dress. It's a black half sleeve lace bead chiffon dress that easily hugs my body and covers everything modestly yet exposes my legs and a half of my arms.

I grab my phone and take a picture from the mirror, making sure to cut my eyes out yet leave half of my face.

_**TRIS- **Christina, how does this look? And what about my hair? I'm not good at this stuff._

I send the text and within seconds, there's a reply.

_**CHRISTINA- **The HELL?! YOU LOOK FREAKING AMAZING AND DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS! OMG! IT'S PERFECT! I'M SO AWESOME AT THIS STUFF! UGH! Um.. Okay, leave your hair open, just brush your hair until it gleams and curl the tips. You'll find a curler in the bag. And as for your face, just apply eyeliner and mascara, leave everything else since you're always so perfect._

I roll my eyes with a hint of a smile.

_**TRIS- **Christina, you don't have to exaggerate._

The response takes a full two minutes this time.

_**CHRISTINA- **Girl, you just made me gawk at this phone for a whole minute and you made me look like an idiot in front of Will. Shut up. Your eyes lashes are so long, your cheeks are a rosy pink, your skin is amazing, and your lips are naturally pink as well. Now go put on whatever I told you to. Don't reply, I'm going to Will now._

I throw my phone onto the bed and look through the bag which contains basically everything Christina had instructed me to put on.

...

When I finally apply the last coat of mascara, I take a step back and examine myself.

I really did feel pretty.

But that's it.

I glance at the time and notice it's 8:00 p.m.

I rack through my brain to remember what Kyle had told me when to come and where.

_"9:00 p.m. at Knight Avenue, the first house that's big and painted white." Kyle had informed me with a smile._

I slip on my combat boots despite the fact that this party is supposed to be 'fancy' and I finally walk out the door.

I'm sort of surprised when I don't find Tobias sleeping near the door and I stifle a laugh at such a thought.

I walk into the living room and grab the black file containing information about Kyle.

"So when we get there, we have to find a white box that'll contain vials filled with a thick purple fluid and we should be careful because he's easy to open up to." I stop as I read that and rub at the back of my neck.

Dang. They got that right. I can see how women must like him. He's got that charm.

I laugh quietly as I think about Tobias and how great he honestly is to me.

"Why are you laughing?" Tobias asks as he enters the room with a nicely ironed black suit.

I shrug to brush the topic off.

"So you were saying we needed to look for a purple vial in a- _Holy_..." Tobias cuts himself short as I throw a pillow at him.

"What was _that_ for?" He asks in a far away voice as his eyes travel up and down my body, taking me in, trying to keep his jaw connected to his face.

"Um.. I'm not letting you near me." I say but my confidence is gone as I study him.

His hair is slightly spiked up with hair gel which gives it such a dark color that it almost resembles black completely, and his eyes are an even darker shade of blue than usual.

"Dammit Tris I know you don't really expect to keep by that." He says slowly with a low voice.

I take a deep breath and sink lower into the sofa I was sitting on. "Yeah." I whisper. "Maybe."

Tobias walks forward and sits down beside me- I clutch at the arm of the sofa to keep calm.

I turn to look at him and hand him the black file, giving up on how I was going to tease him.

I watch as he skims the file again and then glances at the time. "We need to leave in 5 minutes if we want to get there on time." He says.

Not taking it anymore, I nod and scoot closer to him until my head is resting on his shoulder.

Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. "You look beautiful, Tris." He whispers near my ear.

"And you look so hot." I tell him while closing my eyes as the warmth of his breath hits my skin.

"We should probably get going now." I announce, though I make no move to get up.

After a few moments of just sitting, Tobias kisses the corner of my mouth and pulls me up with him. He hands me my hoodie and we walk out the door, on our way to Kyle's party.

* * *

><p>"Well hello there! I see you've bought someone." Kyle greets.<p>

I force a smile and nod while glancing at Tobias... Or Four, I guess.

I say Four because of the way his personality has changed to it's dutiful intimidating one.

Kyle seems to give a forced smile as well... But at Four. "And you must be her boyfriend? You have a very nice lady with you I must say, she's a keeper."

Four smiles and pulls me closer to his side. "I know."

Kyle gestures toward the back door. "Party is in there. Make yourself at home, everyone has arrived."

I pull Four with me inside the house and to the back door that Kyle pointed out. As I open the door, a strong smell of wine and perfume is present.

"Gross." Four mutters quietly near my ear.

I sigh and we both enter the the backyard.

"How are we supposed to find the vials that Kyle is supposedly keeping?" Four asks as we weave through the crowd of drunk dancers and people making out. He keeps a strong arm around me, already creeped out by everyone.

"Um.. I guess we need to stay here for a bit and wait until everyone arrives, that way, when Kyle finally stays here, we can sneak in the house and look around." I tell him quietly as we finally make it to an open area of chairs and no drunk people.

Just as we're about to sit down, a couple walks to us with indistinguishable smiles.

"Why hello! I don't think I have ever seen you both before." The lady speaks with a thick accent.

I shift to my right foot, "Oh, yeah, we're new."

"Ah. That explains it, care to tell me your names?" The man asks.

"I'm Bea, and this is Four." I tell them while pointing to Four and myself.

They don't question Four's name.

"What are you two doing here? You don't look like the people that would party here." The lady says.

Four answers this time. "Well, Kyle just invited us, but we'll be leaving... Shortly..."

The man nods and gestures toward the house, "I think you both should stay in there. You won't find any drink without alcohol in them- but there's water and soda in the fridge. Do us a favor and stay there as well, the kitchen is the only clean area."

I glance at Four and back at the couple. "Oh, well, Thank you! We'll actually go right now. Again, Thank you so much!"

I wave at them and then pull Four with me back toward the house, but before we get swallowed up in the crowd, I hear the lady say to the man, "That was rather nice of you. I wouldn't think you'd let anyone in the house."

The man responds, "Yes, I normally wouldn't, but I think we both know what they are doing, and if we're right, then we need to let them do it."

It's only when Four and I enter the house that I realize 2 things that didn't occur to me then- but now.

They didn't tell us their names and they know what we're up to.

But what confirms the second fact is that when we open the fridge, there's 6 soda bottles filled with purple grape soda.

Except, with one sniff, we know, it's the purple substance we're looking for- Kyle hid them in the soda bottles and that couple knew about it.

Four turns to me with wide eyes. "We need to get out of here. If those two people knew about this- they're either on the good side or bad."

I shake my head, "I think they're on our side! I heard them saying that they'll let us do what we need to do."

Four quickly grabs the bottles and stuffs them into our black bag, "Come on, Tris."

After hearing the urgency in his voice, I shut my mouth and turn to quickly walk out the door, but that's the exact moment Kyle walks in.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, cliff hanger. I don't wanna torture you guys but these types of endings are really helpful for when I have to continue the story- Cuz I know exactly where to pick off when I write the next chapters.<strong>

**School, A.K.A. , _Hell _, IS ALMOST OVER!**

**My school ends June 11, What about you guys?**

**BTW, I've started a few chapters on a new story, I'm actually liking how it's going, tell me if you'd be interested, I'll give more details of the story if you guys want, just let me know and I'll make sure to add it next chapter..**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N- IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! I will be posting a new story, (If you guys are TOTALLY interested) on JUNE 17! SO FOR MORE INFO AND A SHORT SUMMARY PLZ READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! (of course, after u finishing reading, sorry, anywayyyy...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>TRIS POV<strong>

My body is suddenly pulled and thrown back behind the couch as Kyle enters the room.

"Don't. Speak. Go. Up." Four whispers into my ear as he slowly lets go of my waist and motions toward the staircase.

I slowly nod and crawl toward the carpeted stairs with Four behind me.

"Would you like some water or anything?" I hear Kyle ask to someone behind us.

"Oh no, I'm fine, no drinks at all, I just wanted to sit for a while." A male voice answers.

I don't recognize the voice, but I can tell that whoever it is, is somewhat drunk.

I pray quietly in my head that the stairs aren't from those horrifying movies where they creak as I crawl up-

- Thankfully, they don't and they are carpeted so we don't make a noise.

It's not until we reach the very top of the staircase that I realize the back of my neck is practically sweating and my hands are shaking.

I look over at Four and notice his concentrated and serious expression. Yeah, not what I need right now. Kyle could come up any minute- or worse, he could open the fridge and-

"Tobias?" I whisper.

His expression immediately softens as he looks from the bottom of the staircase and turns his attention to me.

I... I did not know I had that effect on him.

I hope his vulnerability to me doesn't create serious problems later, what if he gets hurt?

"Yeah?" He responds bringing me back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah, sorry, um, what if Kyle notices that something is missing from his fridge? You know... The substance or whatever?" My voice shakes as I ask this and I kick myself, What the hell? I have never had a freaking problem with doing missions on my own, Honestly, if I was alone, I probably would be out of here with that purple shit.

Except with Tobias, or more like "Four", I get this impression with myself that I can leave it all to him, and he'll make everything fine.

With a serious expression yet again, Four pulls me close to him and hugs me tight. "Tris, nothing will happen. We'll get out of here, and Kyle will most likely not notice it's missing until the party is over, and it just started!" He pulls away but keeps a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Remembering the fact that he literally is at the bottom of the stairs, do you have one of those clever plans of yours?"

Think. Think. This is your chance to regain your serious composure and forget about your cowardly acts earlier!

"Actually, yeah, we can just go out the window." I say with a smirk. "Can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."

Four smiles and chuckles quietly, "And that will work?"

"Uh, duh! Zeke and I do it all the time!" I inform him as I begin crawling in the hall as lightly as possible and to the nearest door.

I go for the newest looking door in hopes that it would be less likely to creak and I turn the knob with Four following behind me.

As I crawl into the room I feel like a kid who just found a whole stash of hidden candy- Except in this case it seems to be that I, have found a room filled with planning and files of all sorts.

"Holy Shit." I whisper in awe as I slowly stand up and walk over to a huge shelf with boxes filled with hidden information.

I hear Four let out a deep breath and as I glance at him, I notice he's frantic.

"Tris, now is not the time, we're supposed to be getting out of here, Kyle could enter at any minute-"

"You do realize that you're now being hypocritical?" I murmur, sort of hypnotized by a blue file with a golden sticker at the very top of the shelf.

"W-what?" He asks as I pull over a chair as quietly as possible and set it in front of the shelf.

"Just a minute ago you told me not to worry and that Kyle wouldn't be entering here, but now you're freaking out." I answer while stepping onto the chair in attempt to reach the file.

"Yeah but-" He never finishes, probably because he has no answer.

I let out a huff as my fingers skim the file, the struggle for people who are short, that's nice.

I stand at the very tips of my toes and my index and middle finger finally get a hold of the blue file.

"Finally." I breathe out as I step back down from the chair with the file.

Four moves beside me to set the chair back in its place while I marvel over the file I just got.

**INSTRUCTION MANUAL, VERY SIMPLY SAID**

I read the label that's written in a sort of quick yet neat handwriting and feel myself frown. Instruction manual to what?

"Tris." I hear a thud from downstairs and immediately whip over to look at Four who's giving me the, "I told you." look.

I roll my eyes and make a motion that I'll yell at him later, then I walk over to the window and slowly ease it open.

"Would you like some soda?" A muffled voice asks.

I tense and fiddle with the net on the window, shit, shit, shit, please tell me Kyle won't open the-

"No, let's go back out to the party, I think we're missing all the fun."

"Ah, maybe so, alright then." Kyle answers and I hear footsteps and a door close.

Before Four can speak to me I finally get the net off and literally dive out of the window and cling to a sturdy tree branch.

"Oh. Shit." He states as he looks down and then back at me again.

"Oh. Yeah. Whoops?" I tell him with a small giggle as I tuck the file under my arm and swing onto the branch, making sure to scoot over to the center of the tree.

"Tris. I can't-"

"Tobias! Just jump like I did!" I laugh as I begin climbing down the tree.

"But you're smaller than me, and-"

"Or you can just slide down that drain thingy."

He looks over to his left and sees a sturdy white pole drain leading all the way to the ground.

"Just don't look down and make sure to put the net back! You can do it! forget about the height please?" I call out as I grab a hold of the file and brush at my dusty knees.

Tobias lets out a deep breath and while he begins to climb out the window I walk over to the sidewalk and stuff the file into my hoodie.

After a few minutes Tobias makes it by my side with the black bag filled with the purple substance.

"Good job! How did you like the view?" I ask, suppressing my laughter.

"Yeah, whatever, I didn't look." He answers as he glances back at the house where he had closed the window and secured the net back.

I grab at his hand and begin pulling him over to our car.

"So what do we do now?" He asks.

"Well, we sleep, and in the morning we give the substance. Our mission is basically over unless Max gives us further instructions."

"Like what? If the substance is bad we go after Kyle? And if it's good we leave him alone?"

"I guess." I answer as we finally reach the car.

Tobias lets go of my hand as we both enter and buckle up

"I guess we leave in the morning?" He asks.

I glance at him and watch him start the car. "Yeah. In the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OKAY GUYS! I finally posted the chapter, I'm so sorry for that, ever since school ended (YAAS) we've been busy AF. Anyway, a lot of you have asked for the new story, it'll be posted JUNE 17, so yeah, here's the summary, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_**(Title): **__**SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST**_

_**(Summary): **For a long time, __t__hey've been watched. They've been chosen. They've been assigned by June 17, and they've been captured. But now it's time for them to survive. Overall, the main game is called, Survival of the Fittest. 2 teams, many mini-games; Elimination or victory awaits._

**So yeah! I'll post the very first chapter JUNE 17! KK, SEE YA LATER! BYEEE!**


	36. Chapter 36

**FOUR POV**

When I wake up, it's to find that Tris isn't beside me.

I rub at my sleepy eyes and glance at my phone. 4:27 am.

She probably just went to the bathroom.

I rake a hand through my hair and close my eyes again.

I just had a horrible dream.

Though I don't want to remember it again, flashes of it come before me.

_Tris standing beside me._

_Punching._

_Strangling._

_Guns._

_Fire._

_Blood._

_Death._

_I can't control my actions, I want to kill, and I don't care._

_And when my vision clears, I find myself holding a gun, and Tris is lying on the floor, dead._

_And I did it._

I shoot up. from the bed and into a sitting position.

I don't think Tris is in the bathroom.

I slowly slip out of the bed and shove on a T-shirt. I quickly grab my phone and stuff it into my pocket.

"Tris?" I whisper quietly as I begin to walk through the hallway.

I glance at the bathroom door, the lights are closed.

"Tris?" I whisper again as I begin walking to the living room where I can suddenly see a light.

As I finally arrive at the living room, I can see that it's dark outside, the lamp is on, and sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, is Tris.

"Whoa, Tris, what happened?" I ask while quickly making my way over to her.

She doesn't look up, so I look to see why she's so upset.

All I see is that the black bag with the bottles of purple substance is open.

"Tris, why did you open the bag? What happened?" I ask again while crouching in front of her and slowly pulling her hands from her face.

Her eyes are closed, but around her eyes is smudged mascara.

"Tris?" I ask a bit louder while giving her a little shake. "What's up?"

Tris jolts a bit, and when she opens her eyes, they are a blood shot red.

"Hmmm?" She moans while using the back of one of her hands to rub at her eyes.

"Why are you here? Did you just fall asleep?"

Tris shakes her head a bit, and suddenly seems to realize that she's on the couch and I'm freaking out in front of her.

"Oh, what? Huh? What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks with a genuinely confused look.

I get up and sit next to her. "Why did you open the bag, and why were you sleeping here?"

Tris slowly looks at the bag, and then back at me. "Oh. Um. Well. I was just... Curious?"

"Oh my god, don't tell me you _drank _it!" I suddenly guess loudly.

Tris motions for me to be quiet, then shakes her head. "I didn't drink it, I was studying it!"

"Then why are your eyes so blood shot?"

"Th-They are? Seriously?" She asks while rubbing at them.

I sigh and flop back on the couch. "Tris, just spill."

"Spill?"

"Spill."

"Spill?!"

"Spill! I know you know something, Tris. Just spill already!" I yell exasperated.

"Oh my god _okay! _Sheez! I just couldn't sleep without knowing what this stupid purple shit was so I came over here and studied this for 3 hours. And-"

"Wait," I interrupt "You sat here for_ 3 hours_, and you didn't _think _of waking me up?"

"No! I mean, I was, but then you looked so cute that I didn't want to!"

I stare at her, expressionless. "I looked cute."

"Yeah, cute."

"So you didn't wake me up."

"And peaceful!" She adds.

"So you didn't wake me up?"

"You were tired! I didn't want to!"

"But so were-"

"BOIIIII LEMME FINISH!" She yells loudly.

I raise my hands in defense since she looks like she'll murder me with those red eyes.

"Okay! Okay."

"So _as. I. was. saying. _I couldn't sleep and so I came here because something was fricking off about this substance. And so that got me thinking about, what if this was a substance that had an actual purpose for people instead of being some stupid chemical?"

I nod because she looks up at me to see if I'm still listening.

"Okay, and so I think about how maybe it could be for medicine, or a secret ingredient, or I don't know, something like that."

I nod again, waiting for her to continue.

"And, well, I thought back to when I was on one of my earlier missions with Caleb, Zeke, and Uriah, about finding about my dad's murderer. And then I remembered the _clues._"

"Clues?"

"Yeah. Each of us had a dream about my dad giving us a clue to our mission."

"And wait," I interrupt. "Isn't Jeanine your dad's murderer?"

Tris nods and stares at me intently, as if she's excited that I've caught on.

And then I realize, I have.

"Oh. God. Jeanine and Kyle have been...?" I can't finish.

Tris suddenly nods like crazy and stands up. "YES! EXACTLY! They're _working _together!"

"But what is the substance then?" I ask.

Tris slows down from her pacing and comes to sit next to me again, though she now looks frightened.

I wrap my arms around her and she leans into me.

"This is the problem though. The hugest fucking problem."

"Yeah?" I whisper into her hair.

"Well, Uriah got a clue... From my dad. It was about... Something really bad."

I pull back a bit. "What's in the bottle, Tris?"

She shuts her eyes tightly and blows out a deep breath.

"It's... It's a mind controlling serum."

It takes a second for me to process that.

"-And I think Jeanine is going to use it on every agent. I mean, obviously, normal citizens will not know about this... But."

"We're going on a big _war_ mission?" I finish.

"Yes." She whispers quietly. "And this is why I haven't been able to sleep, until like, a few minutes ago."

I close my eyes as well and lean into her. "Did you tell anyone?"

I feel Tris nod. "Yeah, I told Uriah, actually, since he was the one who saw the dream."

"Do you remember the exact words?" I ask.

Tris closes her yes as though searching through her head, then nods. "Um, yeah. 'Serums of all kinds, some made to control our minds'."

I pause for a second, then speak,"Tris, now that we know what this is, there's going to be a lot to do today, _and_ the next coming _weeks_."

Tris nods.

"Yeah, and so, maybe it'd be a good idea if we slept?" I offer.

Tris pulls back from me and shakes her head. "But Tobias! This is _serious_! We need to get this serum to Max and-"

"But you need to sleep and get refreshed! You're appearance tells us otherwise, and if you don't sleep, you're not going to be able to think properly! Either way, there's a lot of talking to do today, starting from explaining to your mom about why you came to this mission to finding a plan about the serum."

Tris suddenly freezes as she listens to me, and then guiltily sinks into me. "Okay, we'll sleep, I'm sorry, it's just so much to carry around." she whispers quietly.

Now the way she's acting is making _me_ feel guilty for yelling at her.

I just get up, pull at her hand, and lead her to the room again. "You know, you're amazing Tris. Not just to me, to everyone."

She gives me a tired, confused look and pulls me with her onto the bed. "What do you mean?"

I just chuckle as I pull her close and lay the blanket on us both. "Well, you're the best girlfriend, I can say that for sure. And you're such a help to everyone."

"Yeah, I like to help people." She answers with a yawn.

"Yeah? You do? Well, so do I actually."

"Really?" She asks.

"Really. So maybe you could let me do some helping too, I don't want you to be carrying a burden." I answer

I watch as her eyes begin to droop, and she starts to cuddle into me. "It's not a burden to me. But, I guess I can let you help me also, since you like to help people."

I nod, "Yeah. That'd be nice, now sleep, Tris." I tell her quietly.

Tris slowly nods and I watch as the beautiful figure in front of me slows her breathing into an even pace.

It's not long before I sleep again as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay guys, here's your chapter! So now we know that Kyle has been working for Jeanine, and everything from the beginning of the story has now linked till here.**

**We _also _know that the purple substance is _actually _a mind controlling serum, and there's going to be a ton of preparing to do.**

**Kk guys! Drop a review, follow, fave, whatever you want!**

**And if you already haven't checked it out, I've recently published a new Divergent story called, Survival of the Fittest, so definitely check that out if ya haven't please!**

**And... Yeah! Peace out! **


End file.
